Highschool sweetheart
by shakamia
Summary: Peut on rencontrer son grand amour au lycée?
1. Chapter 1

Highschool Sweet Heart 

Mia

Summary : Peut on rencontrer son grand amour au lycée ?

Je venais de me réveiller, j'étais bien, enfin ma tête était un peu…gueule de bois. J'ai ouvert les yeux, énorme erreur, la luminosité me força à les refermer très rapidement. Et là, le tissus sur ma peau…j'étais nue, j'ETAIS NUE ! Et tout m'est revenu en tête. Je me suis aperçue à ce moment là que j'étais seule en plus d'être nue dans ce lit qui n'était pas le mien.

Je me suis redressée, il était au pied du lit en train de se rhabiller. Il était de dos, je le regardais, ses muscles du dos bougeaient, ses cheveux en bataille, il était sexy, avec un sourire à tomber par terre quand il souriait vraiment.

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis aperçue que j'avais perdu ma virginité avec lui, j'étais stupide. Je l'avais voulu, j'étais venue à lui mais j'étais stupide.

C'est là qu'il s'est retourné, j'étais assise, le drap remonté pour me couvrir. Nous étions les yeux dans les yeux, mal à l'aise.

Ca va ?

Oui... Tu te lèves ?

…Oui.

Ok. Je vais y aller alors.

Il allait sortir lorsqu'il s'est retourné vers moi ; il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais il s'est ravisé puis il a fermé la tout ça avait pu commencer ?

5 mois auparavant :

LRory ! Si tu ne veux pas y aller, dis le moi, je ne t'en voudrais pas, vraiment, dis le à maman que tu ne veux pas aller en vacance avec ta grand mère.

RC'est juste pour une semaine maman ; et puis elle a raison, comme ça je pourrais rencontrer des gens avec qui je vais faire ma scolarité.

LJe n'aime pas du tout quand tu es si mature…qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi pendant une semaine…

RQu'est ce que tu faisais il y a 15 ans ?

Les garçons…

Je ne veux rien entendre, lalala..

Mon bébé, tu vas me manquer.

Toi aussi maman. Aller on y va sinon grand-mère va nous attendre.

T'as tout pris ?

Oui, et j'ai une dizaine de livre.

Tu parles de socialisation…Si tu pars pour lire, autant rester avec moi.

J'étais en contact avec mes grand parents que très rarement mais vu que j'allais intégrer Chilton à la rentrée et qu'ils allaient financer mes études…Il fallait à nouveau les fréquenter et il y avait une condition qui ne nous enchantait pas du tout, le dîner hebdomadaire du vendredi soir. C'était comme ça et il fallait faire avec. Ca m'avait culpabilisé que maman soit obliger de demander à mes grands parents de payer pour mes études, elle qui avait toute sa vie cherché à être loin d'eux, autant financièrement qu'émotionnellement…

Nous avons fait le trajet jusqu'à Hartford en chantant. Arrivée chez grand-mère, nous sommes restées quelques minutes devant la porte.

On peut faire demi tour, tu n'as qu'à me le dire

Et là la porte s'est ouverte.

Lorelai ! Rory ! Enfin !

Maman.

Allez on se dépêche.

Grand-mère a pris les choses en main, en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, le coffre était rempli et nous étions prête à partir.

Rory, tu m'appelles dès que vous arrivez.

Oui maman

Allez, on se revoit dans une semaine, aurevoir Lorelai.

Le trajet en voiture a été long, j'ai fait l'effort d'entretenir la conversation. Emilie était tellement enthousiaste à l'idée que je rencontre les jeunes d'Hartford, histoire que mon standing s'améliore, que je retrouve la société d'Hartford dont maman avait désespérément voulu m'éloigner.

3 heures plus tard nous étions arrivées, c'était une grande bâtisse, un cottage ; presque aussi grand que la maison d'Hartford.

Ce soir il y a une soirée au Country Club Rory, sois prête pour 20 heures. Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

Un peu, ça va.

Nous ne resterons pas tard, c'est juste histoire que tu rencontres des jeunes gens de ton âges avec qui tu pourrais lier contact ; ainsi ta rentrée se fera parfaitement. C'est important les contact Rory.

Oui grand-mère.

Une petite robe simple serait du meilleur goût. Cécilia va te montrer ta chambre ; repose toi.

Mademoiselle Gilmore, suivez moi.

Appelez moi Rory.

Alors Rory, voilà. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose

Du café, auriez vous du café ?

Je vous l'apporte.

C'est bon, j'arrive ; je déferais ma valise plus tard.

J'ai rapidement bu 3 tasses de café sous l'œil médusé de Cécilia puis j'ai appelé maman.

Chair de ma chair, ça va ? Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

Oui, et ce soir nous allons au Country Club.

Ca va bien se passer, si je me souviens bien, il y a une magnifique roseraie derrière.

Parle moi de Stars Hollow maman.

Et je me suis laissée entraînée par le babillage de ma mère, c'est familier, réconfortant. Nous n'avions jamais été séparés et ça faisait bizarre.

Assez rapidement j'ai du me changer pour revêtir une robe pour la soirée.

Ma grand-mère était toute excitée, fière de présenter sa petite fille à l'assemblée. Les noms ont défilés, Grand, Gellar, Bowman, Dugrey, Lynn, Wallace et bien d'autres dont je ne me souviens pas. J'ai souri, répondu poliment aux questions. J'ai tout de même réussi à m'éclipser dans le but de trouver la fameuse roseraie dont maman se souvenait.

Je suis sortie et j'ai commencé à déambuler jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix.

Ne rigole pas, tu avais dit que tu viendrais, tu me manques, s'il te plait…Je te déteste.

J'ai voulu m'éclipser mais…

Qui est là ?

Excuse moi ; je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Ca fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un de mois de 40 ans ce soir. Je m'appelle Cassandra Dugrey

Rory Gilmore

La fille de Lorelai

Son téléphone a à nouveau sonné. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser lorsqu'elle a dit « la fille de Lorelai » ça n'avait pas été dit méchamment mais le fait qu'elle l'ait dit me faisait penser que c'était de notoriété publique. Je l'observais, très jolie, blonde, des yeux bleus, un regard…moqueur…

Excuse moi Rory… T'as été plus long que d'habitude….Non, la situation a changé, crois le où non, je viens de rencontrer quelqu'un qui a semble t il moins de 20 ans, oui, je sais, je t'embrasse. Alors dis moi Rory, qu'est ce que tu as fait pour être coincée ici.

Elle m'a fait sourire, peut être n'était ce pas une si mauvaise idée après tout.

Je suis venue avec ma grand-mère, je commence Chilton à la rentrée et elle a pensé que c'était une bonne idée que je rencontre certaines personnes.

Elle n'a pas le bon timing, cette année ils viennent tous un peu plus tard, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a personne et que tu vas devenir ma nouvelle meilleure amie.

J'ai rigolé. Nous avons bien accroché, elle était marante, rien à voir avec l'idée que je me faisais de la jeunesse de Hartford.

Sur les coups de 22 heures, nous sommes finalement retournées voir les « adultes ».

Rory ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, oh mais je vois que tu as rencontré mademoiselle Dugrey.

Bonsoir Madame Gilmore.

Nous y allons Rory ?

Oui. Bonsoir.

Demain je t'appelle pour qu'on aille faire un tour.

Lorsque ma grand-mère a entendu ça, j'ai vu son visage s'illuminer ; son plan se déroulait comme elle le désirait, j'allais me faire de nouveaux amis, plus fréquentables.

Le lendemain ; j'ai rejoint Cassandra et nous sommes allées au country club pour nous baigner ; elle était exubérante, avec un sens de l'humour plutôt caustique. Elle ressemblait un peu à maman sous certains aspects. Nous avions un certain nombre de point commun, entre autre notre amour de la lecture. Elle venait d'avoir 16 ans, elle avait donc le permis et elle m'a fait faire le tour de tout ce qu'il y avait à voir dans le coin.

Ce séjour était nettement plus intéressant que j'aurais pu le croire, je me suis amusée et grand-mère était ravie. Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle mais je crois que ça ne la dérangeait pas car je passais mon temps avec des gens « biens » et c'était une Dugrey.

Hier soir nous avons fait une soirée entre fille et j'ai passé la nuit chez Cass. Il y avait sa mère, mais pas son père, il est resté à Hartford pour les affaires. En fait, il n'y a que les femmes en vacance, leurs maris sont tous restés pour travailler.

Lorsque je me suis levée, Madame Dugrey n'était déjà plus là, ça avait l'air d'être une femme hyper active. Cassy quant à elle était à la cuisine et c'est là que j'ai entendu une voix masculine

Cassy casse noisette !

T'es venu !

Je me suis dirigée vers les 2 voix, et je suis restée plantée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était dans les bras d'un garçon, vraiment mignon ; grand, blond, ils se ressemblaient en fait. Je les regardais, elle était toute excitée.

Rory, je te présente mon frère Tristan.

Bonjour.

Il m'a regardé avec un sourire charmant et moi je me suis sentie rougir. J'étais en pyjama devant un garçon que je ne connaissais pas, plus vieux. Il a alors souri d'une manière, avec un air moqueur.

Une Mary.

Pardon ?

Tristan !

Elle lui a donné un coup dans les côtes

Ouch ! Je plaisante. Enchantée Rory. Je vais me coucher, je vous laisse toutes les 2.

On se retrouvera à la piscine du country club.

Ok, à tout'.

Cassy était toute excitée que son frère soit là et moi ça me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Son regard lorsque l'on s'était rencontré…Bref.

Nous étions au bord de la piscine depuis une demie heure environ lorsque j'ai vu quelqu'un attraper Cass et la jeter dans l'eau. Ca s'est passé très vite, elle a à peine eu le temps de crier. Lorsqu'elle a refait surface, je l'ai entendu hurler « Tristan !! »

Dugrey, toujours aussi prévisible.

Alors Rory, tu n'as pas envie de te rafraîchir ?

Non, Tristan…je lis

Il s'est approché, m'a pris mon livre des mains et m'a attrapé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Je me retrouvais dans ses bras ; c'était la première fois que je me trouvais dans les bras d'un garçon et j'avais l'impression d'être pivoine. A ce moment là, je voulais qu'une chose, qu'il me jette à l'eau pour disparaître.

Il a finalement sauté avec moi dans ses bras.

Finn a suivi et nous avons passé l'après-midi au bord de la piscine.

Nous avons rigolé avec Tristan et son copain Finn. C'était vraiment très sympa mais je me sens pas très à l'aise quand il était près de moi.

Nous sommes ensuite retournés chez les Dugrey, je mangeais chez eux ce soir là. Madame Dugrey mangeait au Country Club avec grand-mère et moi je passais ma dernière soirée avec Cass.

Elle m'a demandé d'aller chercher son frère afin de le prévenir que les pizzas étaient arrivées et…je venais de frapper à la porte de sa chambre, rien, j'ai ouvert, je suis entré dans la pièce lorsque d'un coup Tristan est sorti de la salle de bain, une serviette ceinte autour des hanche. J'étais estomaquée, il était dos à moi, en train de fouiller dans un sac, il ne m'avait pas vu ; je ne savais pas quoi faire j'allais ressortir discrètement quand j'ai vu du coin de l'œil tomber sa serviette et il a enfilé un boxer. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, j'ai essayé de faire demi tour discrètement mais dans ma confusion, je me suis prise la porte.

Aïe !

Rory ?

Quand je l'ai entendu m'appeler, j'ai essayé de sortir rapidement mais je me suis à nouveau cogné dans la porte et je suis tombée sur les fesses. Je n'arrêtais pas de jurer et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, Tristan était accroupi devant moi.

Ca va ?

J'ai ouvert les yeux et quand je l'ai vu si prêt et en sous vêtement, j'ai précipitamment refermé les yeux.

Tu peux te reculer ?

Laisse moi regarder ton œil.

Ca va.

Allez.

Tu peux t'habiller s'il te plait ?

…Ok.

J'avais les yeux fermés mais j'avais eu le temps de le voir sourire et je l'ai entendu s'habiller puis sortir de la pièce. Lorsqu'il est revenu il avait un paque de glace dans la main. Il portait un jean mais pas de t-shirt. Il n'a rien dit, il s'est contenté de sourire et de me poser la poche de glace sur l'arcade. Moi je me sentais mal à l'aise qu'il soit si proche de moi…. Quand nous sommes finalement descendus, Finn mangeait déjà et Cassy…

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? T'a vu ton arcade ?

J'ai rencontré une porte, 2 fois.

Hein ?

Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'elle a été tellement surprise de me voir en tenue d'Adam qu'elle n'a pas vu la porte.

Je me sentais rougir et là Cass a éclaté de rire ; Tristan aussi, moi je ne disais rien, j'étais trop embarrassée. Aux alentours de 23 heures, je suis rentrée, nous partions grand-mère et moi demain en fin de matinée, nous rentrions à Stars Hollow. Je n'avais finalement pas beaucoup vu Emilie durant ce séjour, aux repas bien sûr et lors des soirées du country club mais le reste du temps j'étais avec Cassy et elle était aux anges.

Durant les 7 semaines qui ont suivis, j'ai passé des vacances comme je le voulais, avec maman, à Stars Hollow avec Lane, à discuter, rigoler, à boire des cafés.

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, je vais à Stars Hollow High pour récupérer mes affaires. Je venais de vider mon casier, le carton que je portais était plein quand je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un. J'ai levé les yeux, et mon regard a croisé celui d'un garçon, brun, plus grand que moi, mignon. Je me suis sentie rougir.

Désolé. Je m'appelle Dean Forrester, je commence à Stars Hollow High.

Rory, Rory Gilmore, je quitte Stars Hollow High.

Oh

On se recroisera certainement en ville.

Je l'espère Rory Gilmore.

Et je suis rentrée à la maison. Le lendemain il y avait la rentrée est j'étais un peu anxieuse.

Mardi 7 h 15

Maman !! Debout !

Rory, maman est fatiguée.

C'est la rentrée ! Je vais être en retard !

Il est quelle heure ?

Quasiment 7h20 !

J'ai besoin de 5 minutes

5 minutes plus tard, maman descendait avec un vieux t-shirt, un mini short en jean et ses bottes de cow-boy.

Tu vas m'y emmener habillée comme ça ?

Mon dernier tailleur est au pressing.

Elle a enfilé un imperméable et nous sommes sorties. Nous sommes rapidement passées chez Luke pour prendre un café. Lorsqu'il a vu la tenue de maman…il a dit je cite « tu ne vas pas accompagner Rory pour sa rentrée dans cette tenue ?! »

Bref, lorsque je me suis retrouvée devant l'entrée de Chilton, j'ai commencé à avoir mal au ventre. Le pire c'est que ma grand-mère était là pour discuter avec le proviseur Charlestown.

Maman venait de me quitter et je cherchais désespérément ma classe lorsque je suis tombée sur Cass.

Rory !

Salut Cass

T'as l'air perdue.

Oui, j'ai…littérature avec …Monsieur Sawyer

On est en cours ensemble. Tiens, je te présente Madeline, Louise, Summer et Paris. Voici Rory Gilmore.

La fille de Lorelai Gilmore, fait nous une faveur, apprend des erreurs de ta mère.

Paris ! Ne fais pas attention à elle

Et là j'ai entendu de la moquerie. J'ai suivi le petit groupe jusqu'en cours. La journée est passée rapidement. Un garçon est venu me proposer un coup de main pour les cours, il s'appelle Jon mais vu sa façon de me regarder…j'ai eu l'impression d'être un bout de viande, bref, j'ai refusé. En fin de journée maman est venue me chercher. Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir qu'elle vienne.

Maman, je te présente Cass

Madame Gilmore

Jeune fille, c'est Lorelai. Alors Rory, comment était ce premier jour ?

Elle a commencé à blablater et je voyais Cass halluciner. Finalement nous sommes reparti et on l'a ramenée.

A gauche sur Kennedy street

Je me souviens, je suis venue avec mes parents lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

Merci Lorelai.

Une semaine que j'ai commencé Chilton et je croule sous le travail. J'ai entre aperçu Dean de temps en temps notamment chez Dooze, il y travaille après les cours et le week end. Maman est au courant et elle n'arrête pas de me charrier, c'est insupportable.

Je venais d'entrer à Chilton quand d'un coup Paris s'est présentée à moi et m'a dit « ne compte pas que je t'offre un cadeau » avant de repartir. Je ne comprenais pas puis Cass est arrivée.

Quand comptais tu me dire que c'est ton anniversaire ?

Comment ?

Et elle m'a tendu une invitation. Apparemment Emilie avait organisé une soirée et invité tous ceux de Chilton. J'avais certains copains mais je n'aurais jamais pensé faire une soirée avec eux. J'ai appelé maman, elle était au courant apparemment Emilie l'avait appelé juste avant. Au lieu du traditionnel repas du vendredi soir, il y aurait une soirée ; j'étais très déçue, je pensais faire mon anniversaire à Stars Hollow vendredi soir mais nous étions obligés de reporter ça au lendemain.

La semaine est finalement passée rapidement. Ma soirée d'anniversaire commençait à 18h30. Grand-mère nous attendait à 17h45 afin de nous préparer.

La soirée n'a pas été vraiment géniale, ça ne ressemblait pas aux soirées d'anniversaires que maman me préparait à Stars Hollow. Ca s'est quand même mieux passé que je n'aurais cru, il y avait Cass et les filles, mais il y avait également Jon. Je ne le supporte pas, il avait son parfait petit sourire ; maman a su le percer, notamment quand il s'est présenté à elle.

Madame Gilmore, je tenais à me présenter, Jon Wisberger.

Jon, appelle moi encore madame Gilmore et ça pourrait être tes derniers mots. Efface ton petit sourire mielleux, je connais les garçons comme toi.

Elle l'a laissé planté là, estomaqué et moi je me suis éloignée en souriant. Quand finalement les invités sont tous partis, nous sommes rentrés, soulagées. Mes grands parents étaient ravis et moi je n'attendais qu'une chose, ma fête pour mes 16 ans. Je leur avais dit que nous faisions mon anniversaire le lendemain et que je serais contente qu'ils viennent.

La soirée bas sont plein, tous les gens que j'aime sont là, mes anniversaires sont toujours très réussis, grand-mère et grand père sont là, pas très à l'aise mais ils sont là. Lane est également là, elle a eu le droit de venir. Tout est parfait. Dean est rapidement venu pour livrer un peu plus de boisson, il bossait chez Dooze ce soir. Avant de repartir il m'a offert un bracelet et je crois que maman nous a observée de la fenêtre de la cuisine pendant tout le moment où on s'est parlé dehors.

16 ans, j'ai fini ma conduite et je peux désormais aller à Chilton en voiture, même si je n'ai pas de voiture…tout change. Je viens de rentrer, il est 17h, Dean doit être chez Dooze et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'étais allée chercher de la farine et j'ai embrassé Dean au rayon fruit et légume avant de partir en courant sans payer. C'est ding ! Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un, d'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai fait, en parler à Lane. Avec maman on s'est toujours tout raconté mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me voyais pas en parler avec elle. Elle l'a quand même appris, tout ce sait dans cette ville, le pire c'est que c'est madame Kim qui lui a appris, elle était blessée que je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Je n'ai rien dit à Cass. C'était mon premier baiser, elle était tellement plus expérimentée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me trouve ridicule d'être si excitée.

Ce soir c'est soirée vidéo, histoire de se détendre ; je suis allée choisir les films pendant que maman est allée acheter des friandises.

Lorsque l'on s'est retrouvées dehors, elle avait sa tête qui m'a fait dire qu'elle avait fait un truc que je n'allais pas aimer.

D'accord, je vais te le dire rapidement, j'aiinvitéquelqu'unanotresoiréevidéo

…Qui ?

Dean.

Quoi ?! Comment t'as pu faire ça ?

Il était là

Nous sommes rentrées et un quart d'heure plus tard, Dean sonnait à la porte. Nous nous sommes installés pour regarder Charly et la chocolaterie. C'était bizarre. J'étais très mal à l'aise en plus maman a rien trouvé de mieux que de s'éclipser durant le film ; disons que le pop-corn a pris bien plus longtemps à faire que d'habitude.

Bref, finalement ça s'est pas si mal passé et en partant il m'a demandé si je voulais aller manger un truc le lendemain et j'ai accepté.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, me demandant si c'était un rendez vous.

Jon est revenu à la charge après les cours.

Rory, ça te dis une cession d'étude avec moi ce soir ?

Non, je peux pas, j'ai un rendez vous.

Tu peux l'annuler.

Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je ne veux pas étudier avec toi

Ca peut s'arranger

En fait, je ne veux rien faire avec toi !

Tu vas pas faire ta sainte ni touche

Et tu la laisses

Dugrey, ça ne te concerne pas

Il y a un problème ?

Oui, il ennuie Rory

Jon, tu la laisses si tu ne veux pas que ta scolarité devienne un enfer, c'est clair ?

Mm

Je vous ramène les filles

Je peux prendre le bus

Comme ça je verrais où tu vis…

Je n'étais pas spécialement ravie mais j'ai quand même accepté. Cass n'a pas arrêté de piailler durant tout le trajet.

Voilà. Stars Hollow. Prends à gauche, c'est au fond, là où il y a la jeep. Vous voulez entrer ?

Oui

Pas longtemps alors.

Je suis entrée suivie de Cass et Tristan, c'était sans dessus dessous.

Maman ?

Je suis à l'étage !

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je chercher le téléphone !

T'a regardé ton tiroir à chaussette ?

Oui !

Tiroir à couverts ?

Oui

Frigo ?

Elle est descendue en trombe pour s'arrêter devant nous.

Madame Gilmore

Dis, tes amis ne sont pas très poli. Dis à Brad Pitt que c'est Lorelai

Maman ! C'est Tristan, le frère de Cassy

Bonjour Lorelai

Salut Cassy

Brad Pitt ?

C'est toujours aussi seyant le style négligé sur ces uniformes…Ah si j'avais 16 ans de moins…

Tristan était estomaqué.

Maman ! Pardon, ma mère est hystérique

Je l'ai trouvé ! Dans le frigo. Chérie, si tu as de la chance, tu seras hystérique comme ta chère maman, sinon, tu vas ressembler à ma mère donc, pris pour que la maladie se déclare rapidement.

T'a pris combien de café aujourd'hui

A peine une dizaine. D'ailleurs, je vais chez Luke. Salut.

Ta mère est géniale

Alors c'est ta mère.

Elle n'est pas toujours comme ça….dès fois c'est pire. Vous voulez boire un truc ? Café ?

Non, il va falloir que j'y aille.

Tu m'attends dans la voiture ? J'arrive.

Salut Rory

Salut et merci.

Je me suis tournée vers Cassy.

Alors c'est quoi cette histoire, t'a un rendez vous ce soir ?

Disons que ce n'est pas tout à fait comme un rendez vous, en fait, je ne sais pas trop ; il m'a demandé si je voulais aller manger un bout avec lui, mais je ne sais…

Stop ! Qui ?

…Dean.

Cool ! Quand est ce que tu l'as vu ?

Hier.

On a entendu le klaxon.

Ok, j'y vais, je veux tout savoir demain. Amuse toi

Maman est revenu peu après, elle était en grande conversation avec Sookie, discutant de recette et de fondant au chocolat. Moi j'étais un peu anxieuse.

Maman j'ai rien à me mettre

Oh, ton placard s'est littéralement déversé sur ton lit ! Rien à te mettre ? Tu as mon sens de l'humour.

Mais je n'ai aucun bon sens en ce qui concerne la façon de s'habiller.

Mais si, tient, ce petit chemisier, avec la jupe.

Ca fait pas un peu trop, on va juste manger un bout…

Alors met ce jean. Mon bébé a un rendez vous…

Ce n'est pas un rendez vous, enfin un peu mais disons que rien n'a été

Stop ! Habille toi.

Et je me suis habillée, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant chez Doose. Nous avons acheté un hamburger et un café à emporter. Nous avons parlé de l'école, de lui, de moi, de la vie à Stars Hollow.

Ca fait 2 semaines que Dean et moi sommes ensemble, enfin je crois, disons que nous n'avons pas défini ce que nous étions pour le moment. La semaine prochaine il y a le bal à Chilton et j'ai envie d'y aller, maman est excité, elle va faire ma robe, grand-mère est excitée, je vais me frotter à la bonne société de Hartford. Bref, aujourd'hui je prends enfin mon courage à 2 mains histoire d'inviter Dean. Il bosse chez Dooze et j'ose enfin lui en parler. J'arrive, je prend une boite de petit pois et j'avance vers lui.

Dean, tu sais il y a un bal à Chilton la semaine prochaine et j'aimerais savoir si tu voudrais m'accompagner.

Il faut être bien habillé ?

Non tu peux y aller comme t'es là.

Rory…

Une veste ça serait bien

Oh !!!... Ca te ferait plaisir ?

Oui.

Bon dis moi, tout le monde va être bien habillé. Comment je dois m'habiller.

Comme tu veux.

Rory…

Bon, une veste, un pantalon, une chemise et une cravate.

C'était fait. Le grand soir, grand-mère était là, elle a été impressionnée par le travail de maman et elle n'a apparemment pas trop apprécié Dean quand il est venu me chercher mais tant pis.

Lorsque je suis arrivée à Chilton, Cassy était déjà là, avec son cavalier Jamie. Dean n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Ma robe a fait grande impression, d'autant plus quand les filles ont appris que c'était ma mère qui l'avait fait.

Bella tu es resplendissante.

Finn ! Je te présente Dean, Dean, voici Finn.

Finn mon pote ! Salut Mary

Tristan voici Dean, Dean voici le frère de Cassy, Tristan.

Je ne savais pas trop comment le présenter, était il mon petit ami ? Dean n'était pas très à l'aise. Je lui ai donc proposé d'aller danser pour que nous soyons seulement tous les 2. Nous avons discuté tout en dansant. Il était impressionné par le décor mais il aurait préféré être dans un endroit plus…simple. Nous venions de nous rasseoir lorsque Jon est arrivé.

Alors Rory, finalement t'es venu ?

Oui Jon pourquoi ?

Salut Jon, tu passes une bonne soirée ?

Ouai Tristan, à plus tard.

Jamais il abandonne ?

Alors c'est lui Jon ? Charmant.

C'est un abruti.

Alors Cass, qu'est ce que t'a fait de Jamie ?

Il est pas très loin.

C'est une tradition, Cass et moi on se garde une danse. D'ailleurs, tu danses Mary ?

Je ne sais pas

Allez, Dean ne va rien dire, n'est ce pas Dean ?

Non.

Je me suis levé et Tristan m'a entraîné sur la piste de danse. Je jetais des coups d'oeils à Dean de temps en temps et il n'avait pas l'air de passer une bonne soirée alors que moi je me sentais à l'aise. Ca m'a fait bizarre de danser avec Tristan, il m'a parlé tout le long, me faisant rigoler et puis il sentait bon. Dean n'a pas beaucoup parlé avec mes amis et finalement, j'ai eu pitié de lui et nous sommes rentrés. Lorsque je me suis retrouvée aux toilettes avec Cassy avant de partir, on a pu parler entre filles.

Qu'est ce que tu penses de Dean maintenant que tu l'a vu ?

Il est sympa

Ton copain est trop mignon Rory !

Je suis sortie en me disant que Cassy n'avait pas eu l'air de trop l'apprécier. Nous sommes rentrés Dean et moi peu après. Nous sommes allés prendre un café et nous sommes allés lire dans le studio de miss Patty. Nous avons discutés de nous, et notre relation a été clarifiée, nous étions ensemble, j'étais sa petite copine et lui mon petit copain. Mais ça a été une mauvaise idée de trop nous attarder car nous nous sommes endormis pour être réveillés à 8 heures par Miss Paty et son premier cours.

Lorsque je suis arrivée à la maison, grand-mère et maman hurlait, grand-mère disait que j'allais foutre ma vie en l'air comme ma mère, que j'allais tomber enceinte et maman n'arrêtait pas de hurler que non, que je n'étais pas comme elle, qu'elle avait confiance, elle était presque hystérique. Quand finalement maman a mis grand-mère dehors je me suis montrée et là elle m'a hurlé dessus, elle voulait me mettre sous pilule, me parlant de ce que j'avais perdu sur les tapis de miss Patty et moi je suis allée m'enfermer dans ma chambre en claquant la porte lui hurlant qu'elle savait que je n'avais rien fait.

Lundi Chilton

Je suis contente d'aller en cours, le week-end n'a pas été génial, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que c'était tendu entre maman et moi.

Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Rory

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, je me suis engueulé avec ma mère

Oh, c'est normal, ma mère et moi nous avons un mode de communication très personnel, et notre atout majeur c'est des boulequiez histoire de ne pas entendre l'autre hurler.

L'écoute pas. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

J'ai découché samedi soir

Mary ! Waou !

Et là je me suis sentie mal, j'étais certainement écarlate et je n'avais pas envie de rigoler. Cassy l'a vu car elle a viré Tristan ; quand il a vu ma tête, il est parti sans rien ajouter.

Raconte moi.

Dean et moi sommes rentrés plus tôt, on a pris un café et nous sommes allés au studio de danse de miss Patty. On a discuté, on a lu et on s'est endormis. Quand nous nous sommes réveillés, je suis rentrée en courant, il était quasiment 8 heures, ma mère et ma grand-mère hurlaient et ma mère était hystérique.

Ca va s'arranger.

Elle ne m'a pas fait confiance ; il ne s'est rien passé et elle ne m'a pas cru.

Ca va aller. Allez viens on va être en retard en cours.

Ce soir là je n'étais pas spécialement enthousiaste à l'idée de rentrer et de supporter l'ambiance glaciale de la maison. Je suis rapidement passée voir Dean, il était très mal à l'aise et finalement quand j'ai passé le pas de la porte…

Rory, je voudrais te parler.

Il n'y a rien à dire.

Au contraire.

Je t'ai dit ce qui c'était passé, en l'occurrence rien et tu ne m'as pas cru.

Rory, tu m'as fait peur, tu n'étais pas là, dans ton lit, j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, je me suis dit, il lui est arrivé quelque chose et puis après, Rory a découché.

On s'est endormis.

Et je suis allée dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Je travaillais tranquillement quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. J'ai vaguement écouté.

Tiens le corrupteur.

Bonjour Lorelai.

Qu'est ce que Dean faisait ici ?

Rory est…

Je suis venu pour vous parler. M'expliquer. Il ne s'est rien passé. On s'est endormi dans le studio, on a lu son livre et on s'est endormis. C'est juré.

Ecoute Dean, tu es au courant que j'ai eu Rory très jeune, j'avais 16 ans. Et elle a 16 ans, et elle a passé la nuit avec toi et…

Il n'y a rien eu.

Je te crois. Rory…Ca a changé ma vie, je ne suis pas allée à la fac, je n'ai pas fini mes études. Ne te méprend pas, je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde, Rory est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée mais le plan pour elle c'est finir Chilton et ensuite Harvard et puis un enfant, une fois mariée, dans très longtemps. C'est ça le plan. Elle peut faire tellement mieux que moi, elle est très intelligente, elle ira loin.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de foutre son plan en l'air.

Bon si c'est clair alors…Merci d'être venu.

J'étais contente, soulagée, j'ai toujours su que maman ne regrettait pas de m'avoir eu mais ça faisait du bien de l'entendre.

Elle est ensuite venue dans ma chambre, me demander si je voulais aller prendre un café chez Luke. J'ai accepté, cette affaire était classée.

Papa est revenu, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une éternité, c'est bien simple, quand il m'a emmené en moto, Luke est devenu très protecteur, demandant qui était ce type avec qui j'étais. Ca m'a fait bizarre, j'ai toujours eu envie que mes parents se remettent ensemble ; mes parents s'aiment, se sont toujours aimé mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Tout se passait bien et puis il y a eu le repas catastrophique. Mes grands parents avaient invités les Haydens, Straub et Francine ainsi que mes parents lors du fameux dîner du vendredi soir. Tout se passait relativement bien, quand tout à coup ça a commencé à dégénérer. Les Haydens ont accusés maman d'avoir ruiné la vie de leur fils en tombant enceinte. Bref, quand Francine a dit que tout aurait été plus simple si je n'avais pas été là…maman m'a embarquée, mes grands parents se sont opposés à Francine mais le mal était fait ; ça fait bizarre d'entendre que la vie de tout le monde aurait été mieux sans moi. Maman a essayée de me remonter le moral mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

Ca m'a fichu un coup, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu envie de manger avec les autres, je suis dehors sur ce banc, buvant un café.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là Mary ?

J'avais envie d'être seule.

Vraiment ? T'es sur que je ne peux pas rester avec toi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ca ne doit pas être si grave quand même.

Ouai, t'a jamais entendu que t'étais une erreur, que t'avais bousillé la vie de tes parents, de ton père, que ta mère aurait mieux fait d'avorter.

Et là il m'a pris par le cou.

Non, je n'ai jamais entendu ça mais ne les écoute pas, tu n'es pas une erreur, loin de là, tous ceux qui le pensent ne sont pas importants.

J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule et nous sommes restés comme ça tous les 2 avant qu'il ne se lève et rentre me laissant pensive, bien plus qu'avant.

J'étais venue à cette soirée avec Lane, Dean travaillait et de toute façon, je sais qu'il ne se serait pas amusé. Il n'aime pas mes amis de Chilton. Je passais une bonne soirée, je regardais Cassy, Tristan venait de l'attraper pour danser. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rigoler. Je l'ai vu lui murmurer un truc dans l'oreille et il a tourné les yeux vers moi. Je l'ai regardé puis j'ai baissé les yeux. Ca me mettait mal à l'aise quand il me regardait. C'est là qu'il s'est dirigé vers moi.

Viens danser avec moi Rory.

Je…non…

Il a fait ses yeux de chien battu et moi je me suis sentie devenir toute rouge.

Il faut que je te supplie Mary ?

Il m'a pris la main et j'ai rapidement hoché la tête. Un slow a commencé et il m'a serré dans ses bras. Il m'entourait complètement, il sentait la cigarette, l'alcool et un parfum que je ne connaissais pas. Je sentais le regard de certaines filles, Cass m'a fait un clin d'œil et je me suis planquée contre son torse pour me cacher. C'est passé tellement vite et puis lorsque la chanson s'est terminée, je l'ai senti se pencher vers moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille « merci » avant de m'embrasser dans le cou puis il a disparu.

Je suis restée un peu bête durant quelques secondes puis j'ai aperçu Lane. J'ai regardé l'heure, il était 23h30 ; il fallait rentrer. J'ai rapidement dis bonsoir à Cass et nous sommes parties. Ca me flattait que Tristan vienne me parler, qu'il m'invite à danser (même si c'était une idée de Cass) je l'aimais bien, il était gentil avec moi et puis il est craquant.

Vendredi ça fera 3 mois que Dean et moi sommes et il m'a dit qu'il avait prévu quelque chose donc j'ai demandé à grand-mère si exceptionnellement je pouvais couper au repas du vendredi. Elle a accepté, maman était extatique, elle l'a nettement moins été lorsqu'elle a compris qu'ELLE devait y aller.

Dean est venu me chercher et il m'a emmené sur un terrain vague. Au début je n'ai pas compris quand nous nous sommes faufilé derrière la palissade et puis j'ai vu le petit pique-nique qu'il avait préparé et la voiture en état de décomposition avancée juste à côté.

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Ta voiture.

Je l'ai acheté et je compte te la retaper.

Oh Dean !

La soirée était géniale, nous avons mangé, bu du café, rigolé et puis après que j'ai soufflé ma bougie sur mon petit gâteau il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et je me suis sentie…je n'ai rien pu dire, j'avais l'impression d'être piégée. C'est là que j'ai levé les yeux sur lui et j'y ai lu de la peine. Il est parti et moi je me suis mise à pleurer.

Je suis rentrée et je suis directement allée me coucher. Nous avions rompu, disons que rien n'avait été dit mais tout portait à croire que c'était le cas.

Maman a été d'un grand soutien et le lendemain il y avait une soirée chez Cass et Tristan. Maman m'a poussé à y aller, me disant que ça me ferait du bien.

Et j'y suis allée, c'était sympa, je m'amusais relativement bien vu les circonstances. J'avais besoin d'oublier ; je connaissais beaucoup de monde et donc je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. C'était la soirée de l'année, celle des Dugray. Josh venait de me donner un verre, ce n'était pas le premier et c'était bon, c'était fruité. Il était marrant, on a rigolé. Je crois après coup qu'il n'y avait peut être pas que du jus de fruit mais ce n'était pas grave.

Ca te dis qu'on aille discuter tranquillement ?

…Oui.

Et là il m'a aidé à grimper les escaliers. C'était la première fois que je buvais et j'étais certainement un peu gaie et puis c'est là que nous avons été bousculés, quelqu'un m'a renversé sa bière dessus et mon t-shirt était complètement trempé.

Oh non.

Tu vas te changer

Josh !

Tristan ?

Je m'en occupe.

Tristan ?

Allez viens avec moi Mary. On va te trouver un truc de sec à te mettre.

Ok

Il m'a emmené à l'étage et je n'ai pas jeté un regard à Josh. Il me tenait le bras et il m'a fait entrer dans une chambre. Il s'est dirigé vers un placard et en a sorti un t-shirt.

Assieds toi. Dis donc, t'a bien bu.

Yep

Il s'est accroupi devant moi, me regardant dans les yeux, il a passé une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille gauche. Je me sentais euphorique, prête à faire n'importe quoi. Je me suis approchée de lui pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, j'ai reculé, le regardant ; il avait l'air… et puis c'est là qu'il m'a attrapé par la nuque pour m'embrasser. C'était…, rien à voir avec les gentils baisers que nous échangions Dean et moi. J'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou et il a basculé à l'arrière, m'entraînant avec lui et je me suis retrouvée à cheval sur ses genoux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés par terre à nous embrasser…ma tête tournait un peu, à cause de l'alcool et à cause de lui ; c'est quand j'ai entrepris de lui enlever son t-shirt qu'il m'a fait basculer. J'étais désormais allongée par terre, sur le dos, lui sur moi, il me regardait d'une façon…ses yeux étaient perçants, pleins de désir.

Et puis il s'est tout à coup redressé pour se diriger vers la porte et moi je me suis relevée, me demandant pourquoi il venait de tout arrêter. J'avais cru lire quelque chose dans ses yeux, apparemment je m'étais trompée. Je me sentais mal, ridicule. J'étais toujours dans mon t-shirt mouillé, lui était torse nu. C'est là que je me suis aperçue de la situation, il n'était pas sorti, il venait simplement de fermer la porte à clef. J'avais un peu peur d'être dans cette pièce enfermée avec lui tout en étant soulagée que personne ne puisse entrer désormais. Il me regardait intensément et ça me mettait mal à l'aise ; j'ai commencé à me mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il s'est alors dirigé vers moi, il a pris ma tête entre ses mains et ses lèvres se sont écrasées sur les miennes. J'ai alors basculé sur le lit et Tristan m'est tombé dessus. J'avais qu'une envie, le toucher, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais mais je sentais ses mains sous mon t-shirt et je sentais que j'avais encore trop de vêtements. J'étais perdue dans toutes ses sensations nouvelles lorsqu'il s'est tout à coup arrêté.

Rory…

J'ai essayé de lire ses yeux et c'est là que je l'ai vu, il me demandait la permission et j'ai acquiescé, j'étais incapable de parler.

En un tour de main il m'a délesté de mon t-shirt. Son regard m'a fait rougir.

T'es belle Rory.

Sentir sa peau contre la mienne était vraiment sensationnel et nouveau. L'alcool me donnait le courage de laisser mes mains s'aventurer sur son corps, de me jeter à corps perdu dans cette nouvelle expérience. Les seuls mots prononcés étaient nos prénoms entre deux soupirs. Il a été très doux, attentif au moindre geste qui m'aurait fait stopper chaque fois qu'il m'ôtait un vêtement.

La dernière fois qu'il me l'a demandé, nous étions nus, lui sur moi et arrêter c'est la dernière chose à la quelle j'aurais pensé. J'ai ne l'ai jamais autant voulu qu'à ce moment là.

Et la suite a été effrayante et fantastique. Quand il s'est retiré et qu'il a roulé sur le côté, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, j'ai vu l'heure, 3 heures, devais je partir ? Rester ? J'étais fatiguée et il m'a attrapé par la taille avant de se caler contre moi. Je venais de fermer les yeux quand il m'a murmuré à l'oreille « Ca va ? » et j'ai acquiescé « Mm »

Il m'a surpris lorsqu'il m'a embrassé dans le cou avant de s'endormir.

Fin du flashback

Il venait de sortir de sa chambre. J'ai alors regardé l'heure. Il était tôt et il fallait que je me lève avant qu'il revienne, avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive que, que quelqu'un me trouve et sache. J'ai rapidement attrapé mes vêtements et je suis sortie sans me faire remarquer. Heureusement pour moi, la voiture était garée bien plus loin et personne n'avait du s'apercevoir qu'elle était encore là.

J'ai pris la direction de Stars Hollow ; tout en réfléchissant. Je me sentais différente, ça avait été plutôt bien, disons que je m'attendais pas à ça. J'ai toujours cru que la première fois était épouvantable, douloureuse, bref, en résumé pas top quoi. Bon ça avait fait mal mais il avait été doux et tendre et ça avait été bien d'après ce que je pouvais en juger au vue de mon expérience inexistante. Et ça s'était passé avec Tristan ; il faut dire ce qui est, j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour lui et je n'aurai jamais pensé que ma première fois aurait lieu avec lui ; je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle aurait lieu lors d'une de ces soirées et encore moins hier soir…Si j'avais su... J'ai arrêtée la voiture et je suis rentrée à la maison. Maman dormait encore. Moi je suis directement allée dans ma chambre et je me suis plantée devant mon miroir, est ce que j'avais l'air différente ? Il ne me semblait pas. Je me suis déshabillée, j'avais l'impression de sentir son odeur sur moi…

Lundi, Chilton.

J'arrive au lycée, j'ai failli me faire porter pâle ce matin afin de l'éviter. Je suis un peu anxieuse, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer à Chilton. Est ce que tout le lycée sait ce qui s'est passé ? Il n'y a pas de raison, je n'ai pas reçu de coup de fil ce week end indiquant qu'il y aurait une rumeur qui se balade mais…

Personne ne me regarde de travers, pas de murmure derrière mon dos…

Salut Rory ! T'es partie tôt samedi soir.

Oui.

Tu connais les derniers potins ?

Panic à bord.

Il paraît que Sally et Josh…

Je n'ai pas entendu la suite ; il n'y avait pas de potin sur Tristan et moi et c'est là que je me suis demandé ce qui se serait passé avec Josh si Tristan ne m'avait pas récupéré dans l'escalier.

Cette journée s'est passée finalement bien et relativement rapidement. Je n'ai pas vu Tristan et j'en ai été soulagée et…je ne sais pas, je crois que j'aurais aimé le voir, qu'il me dise quelque chose…mais non.

J'ai finalement entrepris de l'éviter complètement notamment en prenant le bus. Cassy a été surprise mais elle n'a rien dit, Tristan a…je ne sais pas ce que pensait Tristan. Et c'est là que j'ai aperçu Dean un peu plus loin. Tristan m'a regardé une fraction de seconde puis il a tourné la tête pour discuter avec ses amis.

Je me suis dirigé vers Dean.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je voulais te voir, qu'on parle.

Je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut dire de plus, je t'aime beaucoup mais…

Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Je suis désolée. Tu es quelqu'un qui compte pour moi mais tu mérites une fille qui t'aime autant que tu l'aimes.

Il fallait que je sache.

Et il a fait demi tour. Cassy est venue me voir.

Alors ? Ca va ?

Cette fois-ci c'est fini. Et finalement ça va. Bon, j'y vais. A demain

Et je l'ai vu rejoindre Tristan.

Ce mercredi, je venais d'arriver lorsque tout à coup Jeremy est venu à ma rencontre.

Bonjour Rory

Salut Jeremy. Tu peux te décaler, j'ai des livres à récupérer dans mon casier.

Oui, pardon, ça va ?

Gilmore, t'a fini le dossier ?

A plus tard Rory.

Il s'est éclipsé, comme si il avait peur de Paris. Il est revenu à la charge à midi au réfectoire, je mangeais avec Cass et qu'il s'est assis avec nous pour manger. Ca a bien fait rigoler Cassy et moi je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise. Pourquoi semblait il s'intéresser à moi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? En fait, je sais pourquoi, il avait appris que je n'étais plus avec mon petit copain et il voulait apparemment tenter sa chance.

Bref, Cass a tellement trouvé ça drôle qu'elle l'a raconté à Tristan. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas. Je le voulais hors de ma vie. Quand il l'a su, il n'a rien dit.

J'étais dans les toilettes lorsque je me suis aperçu que j'avais reçu un sms. J'ai regardé le numéro, je ne le connaissais pas, bizarre. Je l'ai ouvert, et là, surprise.

_Ca te dis un ciné ce soir ?_

_Tristan_

Je n'en revenais pas, j'ai eu besoin de le lire plusieurs fois pour m'assurer que je n'hallucinais pas ; la question suivante a été qu'est ce que j'allais faire.

Les cours sont passés rapidement, je l'ai vu de loin entre 2 cours, il ne m'a pas regardé ; tout était normal et bizarre. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, je ne savais pas quoi penser. On avait couché ensemble et puis plus rien, comme si, rien. Quelques jours après il se décide à m'inviter au cinéma, pas que j'y sois opposée mais pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi en cachette…Je ne comprenais pas.

Pour couronner le tout, Jeremy est venu me voir et il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui le lendemain soir ; je n'ai rien répondu. Et il m'a laissé y réfléchir. Cass était surexcitée ; elle avait attendu à 2 pas de moi. N'arrêtant pas de me demander si j'allais sortir avec lui. Il fallait que je dise oui, il était gentil, ça allait être super, il serait bien pour moi et bla et bla et bla.

A 16 heures, Tristan nous a raccompagné Cassy et moi, fini le retour en bus. Durant le trajet, je le sentais détaché, comme d'habitude, rien de spécial ; rien ne faisait penser qu'il s'était passé un truc, qu'il m'avait envoyé un message si ce n'est le sms que j'avais reçu. Je sais qu'il me regardait dans le rétroviseur, Cassy n'arrêtait pas de parler, elle a également parlé de Jeremy et puis…

Ca te dis de te faire un truc ce soir ?

J'ai vu le regard de Tristan à travers le rétroviseur, je sentais l'interrogation.

…Non, ce soir je ne peux pas.

Et là j'ai vu son sourire dans le rétroviseur.

C'est dommage. Il faudra qu tu viennes à la maison, ma mère t'adores, il paraît que tu as une très bonne influence sur moi

Ouai !

Oh tais toi Tristan.

Une autre fois, promis.

Il m'a déposé et je suis vite rentrée afin de commencer mes devoirs. J'étais plongée dans ma trigo lorsque j'ai reçu un autre sms.

_RDV à 19h30 au Starlight_

_T_

J'ai couru pour aller trouver quelque chose à mettre, j'ai fouillé dans mon placard il fallait quelque chose qui me mette en valeur et aussi qui n'éveille pas les soupçons de maman…un jean et mon cache cœur rose pale, voilà, parfait. Ensuite expliquer à maman pourquoi je vais à Hartford…je serais chez Cass. Voilà. En espérant qu'elle n'appelle pas…

Je suis partie plutôt excitée, et angoissée. Lorsque je me suis garée, j'ai regardé l'heure, 5 minutes de retard, c'est acceptable. J'ai sorti le mascara et un peu de rouge à lèvre, je me suis rapidement maquillée, très légèrement et je l'ai retrouvé.

Il m'attendait devant le cinéma.

Salut, ça va ?

Oui…Alors qu'est ce qu'on va voir ?

Alexandre ?

Ok.

J'avais lu des critiques pas géniales mais bon. Il a payé et nous sommes entrés ; il m'a surpris lorsqu'il m'a pris la main pour m'entraîner au fond de la salle.

Les extraits venaient de commencer, nous nous sommes installés en silence et rapidement le film a commencé. Le film n'a pas été génial…nous ne nous étions pas parlé du tout, il m'avait tenu la main mais…je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Lorsque les lumières se sont rallumées, il m'a entraîné dehors.

Qu'est ce que t'en a pensé ?

…

T'a pas aimé

Pas trop.

Ta voiture est de quel côté ?

Par là bas.

Nous y sommes allés en silence, il me tenait toujours la main.

Voilà.

C'était pas génial.

…

Bon en même temps, ça ne peut qu'être mieux pour une prochaine fois…

…Oui.

J'ai quand même le droit de t'embrasser ?

Je me suis senti rougir et j'ai hoché la tête.

...J'adore te faire rougir.

Et il m'a embrassé, me pressant contre la voiture et je l'ai laissé faire, je l'ai pris par le cou pour l'attirer à moi.

Ok.

On se voit demain. Fait sonner mon portable pour me dire que t'es bien rentrée.

Ok.

Il m'a embrassé du bout des lèvres et j'ai démarré la jeep. Le trajet a été très rapide, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cette soirée si bizarre. Arrivée à la maison, je suis directement allée me coucher et j'ai fait sonner son portable avant d'aller me coucher. Il m'a renvoyé un sms « Bonne nuit »

Et nous avons commencé à nous voir à l'insu de tous, de maman, de Cassy. Je passais de plus en plus de soirée soi disant chez Cass et dès que nous étions au lycée, il trouvait toujours le moyen de m'attirer dans un coin sombre pour m'embrasser. Enfin ça c'était au début parce qu'après…il me faisait chavirer, j'avais envie de lui. Quand je m'en suis aperçue, ça m'a fait peur cette attirance et je suis allée au centre de planning familiale pour me faire prescrire la pilule ; j'ai bien fait parce que le lendemain…Je venais de finir, j'avais fait des recherches à la bibliothèque après les cours, il n'y avait quasiment personne quand quelqu'un m'a attrapé par la taille pour m'entraîner dans une classe, ça m'a fait peur une fraction de seconde. Mais c'était lui. Il m'a attrapé pour m'embrasser et moi ça me rendait ding. C'est bizarre car nous avions déjà couché ensemble, une fois en fait, ma première fois mais ensuite il n'avait jamais été très entreprenant. Et là, je lui ai enlevé sa veste, la mienne a suivi ; j'avais envie de le toucher et j'ai sorti les pans de sa chemise de son pantalon. C'est là que pour la première fois j'ai senti ses mains glisser sous ma chemise pour remonter et saisir un de mes seins. Tout s'est accéléré, mes mains sur lui, ses mains sur moi, sa bouche…ça n'allait pas assez vite, j'avais envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Il avait déjà défait mon chemisier…Mon excitation s'est accélérée lorsque j'ai sentie ses mains remonter sous ma jupe et me délester de ma culotte. Il m'a allongée sur le bureau du professeur et c'est là que j'ai senti son souffle entre mes cuisses, j'ai un peu paniqué, on m'avait jamais fait ça…et puis il m'a regardé d'une manière en me disant « relax » et…j'ai toujours cru que c'était dégoûtant mais en l'occurrence on m'avait jamais fait un truc aussi agréable, mes hanches bougeaient en même temps que sa langue, j'étais accrochée au bureau et puis oh mon dieu ! C'était, c'était…Et je me suis ensuite redressée et je l'ai embrassé et finalement, ce n'était pas dégoûtant du tout. J'étais assise sur le rebord de ce bureau quand il m'a un peu soulevé les cuisses et je les ai passées autour de ses hanches. J'avais besoin d'être proche de lui, j'avais un bras autour de son cou, ma main dans ses cheveux et mon autre main est venue se placer sur ses fesses, j'avais besoin qu'il soit plus prêt beaucoup plus prêt. Et là il a été un peu moins doux et ça a également été agréable, bizarre mais agréable. J'étais incapable d'articuler un mot, j'étais seulement concentrée sur les sensations, les frictions… et finalement je l'ai senti m'allonger sur le bureau…et nous sommes restés comme ça quelques minutes, reprenant notre respiration.

Tristan's POV

Cass m'a demandé un truc, je n'ai pas fait attention et je lui ai dit de regarder dans mon sac. Je lisais le journal lorsqu'elle est revenue avec un air bizarre, elle avait ouvert la fameuse poche et elle en avait sorti des capotes.

Tu veux me dire quelque chose Tristan ?

Non.

Qu'est ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Il faut être toujours préparé voilà pourquoi j'ai une dizaine de capotes dans mon sac ?

Moi qui pensais que t'étais un moine depuis quelque temps, apparemment je m'étais trompé.

Apparemment.

Je l'ai laissé parler, je n'étais pas un moine et Mary n'en était plus une mais ça, ça ne la regardait pas.

Finn's POV

J'allais me glisser derrière la haie pour m'éloigner et rejoindre le parking sans être vu lorsque j'ai entendu quelque chose… Je me suis arrêté et là ça a recommencé. Ca m'a fait sourire, il y en a qui s'amusait. La cloche a sonné, les cours reprenaient et si je ne voulais pas me faire attraper…Quand tout à coup « Tristan, si tu ne finis pas ce que tu as commencé, je peux t'assurer que tu… » Alors là je trouvais ça très drôle. Dugrey, sacré mec et puis « Mary, Mary, tt tt tt, quel langage » Mary ? Il n'y avait aucune Mary à ma connaissance, la seule…Rory Gilmore ? Waou. Je me suis caché. Et je les ai vu passer quelques instants plus tard.

Je vais être en retard à cause de toi.

J't'ai demandé si tu voulais que j'arrête…

Ha ha ha très drôle, la prochaine moi, je dirais oui.

Je l'ai vu l'attraper par le cou et l'embrasser avant qu'ils se séparent et partent chacun de leur côté.

Rory's POV

Je buvais mon coca tout en regardant Stacy collée à Tristan et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. J'étais énervée, j'ai finalement attrapé un punch histoire de me détendre. J'allais en boire un 2ème quand quelqu'un m'a pris par le cou.

Et Bella, tu vas pas te pinter la gueule.

Finn, c'est toi, non, je veux seulement m'amuser.

J'ai une meilleure solution pour régler ton problème.

Il m'a pris la main et il m'a attiré sur la piste. C'était un slow.

Fait tout ce que je te dis et il va rappliquer dardar.

De quoi tu parles ?

Tu veux vraiment que je te dise son prénom ?

Il savait, grosse panique.

F Personne d'autre n'est au courant, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bon, rapproche toi…passe tes bras autour de mon cou, et rigole.

Et j'ai rigolé, il me serrait dans ses bras, j'étais carrément collée à lui, ses mains au bas de mon dos, il avait sa bouche à côté de mon oreille et j'ai croisé le regard de plusieurs personnes, ils étaient tous surpris. La chanson s'est terminée et il m'a pris par la main après m'avoir demandé de le suivre. J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé ; il a attrapé une bière et un punch au passage et nous avons pris l'escalier. Nous étions en haut lorsque Tristan est arrivé.

Finn, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

D'après toi Dugrey ?

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tristan ? Va rejoindre Stacy en bas.

Il était surpris, il m'a regardé, complètement…C'est là que Finn a ouvert la porte de la chambre.

Tu viens Rory.

C'est ça, n'importe quoi ! Finn casse toi !

Il m'a pris par la main est m'a entraîné dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte au nez de Finn.

Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Ce qui me prend ? T'allais faire quoi, te faire sauter après avoir trop bu ?

Non, ça je te le réserve. Pourquoi tu me fais une scène, j'ai rien fait avec Finn !

Et tu penses qu'il voulait faire quoi ?

Juste te faire réagir. Apparemment il a réussit.

Il n'a rien dit et puis il m'a poussé sur le lit et il m'est tombé dessus, m'embrassant, m'empêchant de me relever. Il m'embrassait d'une manière, il était en colère, j'étais mal à l'aise et j'ai commencé à me débattre ; c'est là qu'il a ralenti, son baiser et devenu plus sensuel, plus intense et je me suis détendue. J'ai passé mes mains autour de son cou et quand j'ai senti sa main lentement remonter le long de ma cuisse... Je ne pensais qu'à ça, ses mains sur moi. Il ne m'aurait jamais forcé à faire quoique ce soit. En fait c'est moi qui lui ai déboutonné son pantalon et il m'a descendu mon slip, à peu près jusqu'au genoux ; il n'a même pas pris la peine de s'en débarrasser, je l'ai rapidement senti en moi. Je trouvais ça très excitant, un peu désagréable, un peu douloureux mais excitant et j'en voulais plus. Finalement lorsque ça s'est terminé, il m'a gardé serré contre lui et c'est là que je me suis aperçu que dans l'excitation du moment on ne s'était pas protégés et j'ai commencé à paniquer.

Oh mon dieu, t'a pas mis de préservatif, comment t'a pu faire ça !

J'y ai pas pensé et je croyais que tu prenais la pilule !

Il faut un cycle entier avant qu'elle soit efficace, avant ça…Ma mère va me tuer, si jamais je tombe enceinte, si…

Calme toi

Que je me calme ?!!

Rory, excuse moi. Demain matin on va à la pharmacie de garde et tu vas prendre la pilule du lendemain. Ca va aller. Je te le promets.

Il m'a pris dans ses bras et on est restés quelques minutes comme ça. Nous nous sommes rhabillés et nous sommes sortis. Je suis tombé sur Finn dans les escaliers et il m'a regardé d'une façon.

Ca va ?

Oui, t'inquiètes pas.

Tristan était assis à côté dans l'escalier, nous étions silencieux. Je me suis finalement levée et j'ai essayé de trouver Cassy. Je voulais rentrer et comme je dormais chez elle ce soir… Elle a vu que ça n'allait pas bien, elle n'a pas posé de question, nous sommes rentrés.

Je t'ai vu partir avec Finn…

Ouai, on a discuté.

Rien de plus ?

Non !!

Alors pourquoi ça va pas ?

C'est rien, un coup de blues.

Elle n'a pas insisté.

Cassy's POV

J'allais me recoucher après être allée aux toilettes lorsque j'ai vu Tristan, sa démarche me faisait penser qu'il avait un peu bu ; j'ai regardé l'horloge, 4 heures du matin, ça m'a fait sourire. J'ai nettement moins rigolé lorsque je me suis aperçue qu'il avait dépassé sa chambre et qu'il se glissait dans la chambre d'ami : il y avait Rory dans la chambre d'ami ! Qu'est ce qu'il foutait ? Elle allait piquer une crise. Je me suis rapidement dirigée vers la chambre, j'ai doucement ouvert la porte histoire de gérer la situation sans la réveiller et j'allais doucement l'appeler. Je l'ai vu se glisser dans le lit en caleçon. C'est à ce moment là que je l'ai entendu.

Tristan ?

Oui, c'est moi, je voulais être avec toi ; rendors toi.

Il l'a embrassé puis il s'est couché en la prenant dans ses bras. J'ai doucement refermé la porte et je me suis dirigée vers ma chambre. J'étais abasourdie, scotché, choquée, Tristan et Rory…J'ai tourné pendant une bonne heure à me demander pourquoi elle ne m'avait rien dit et puis là, la colère. J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était servie de moi pour avoir mon frère, comme toutes ces greluches qui voulaient faire copine avec moi pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

Je n'en revenais pas, comment avait elle pu me faire ça ? J'avais confiance en elle, elle était devenue ma meilleure amie et j'avais l'impression de m'être pris une claque. Je n'ai pas réussir à me rendormir et à 8 heures, je me suis levée. J'ai pris une douche, je me suis habillée et je suis allée les réveillée. J'étais remonté, je n'allais pas faire de prisonniers.

J'ai ouvert la porte en grand et j'ai allumé en criant : Rory !!

Elle a fait un bon, l'incompréhension puis la peur, la culpabilité inscrite sur son visage. Tristan s'était redressé et je n'arrivais pas à lire les expressions de son visage.

Cassy, je peux t'expliquer.

Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai très bien compris. Il vaudrait peut être mieux que tu rentres chez toi.

Cassy…

Et je suis ressortie, une énorme boule coincée dans la gorge. Je me sentais trahie. Je suis retournée dans ma chambre et je n'en suis sortie qu'une fois que j'ai été sûre qu'elle était partie. Tristan quant à lui a passé la journée ailleurs.

Rory's POV

Tristan m'a reconduit jusqu'à ma voiture, j'étais silencieuse.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va se tasser.

J'espère, je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'apprenne comme ça.

Nous sommes allés à la pharmacie de garde afin d'acheter la pilule du lendemain et après l'avoir prise, j'ai déposé Tristan chez lui, je suis lentement rentrée à Star Hollow et je me suis doucement glissée dans la maison. Il était encore tôt et maman devait dormir à cette heure-ci ; moi aussi normalement.

Je suis allée dans ma chambre pour m'allonger et peut être essayer de dormir, essayer c'était bien le mot le plus important de la phrase, je n'ai pas réussi.

J'ai alors fait du café et maman s'est levé au bout de la deuxième cafetière. L'odeur avait été la plus forte.

Rory ? Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà à la maison ?

Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise, j'avais passé sous silence la nuit avec Tristan et bien entendu la relation que nous entretenions ; alors comment lui expliquer…

Il y a eu un problème chez Cassy ?

…

Rory, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Oui.

C'est rien, ça va s'arranger. C'était à propos de quoi ?

…

Ca ne peut pas être si grave…

Promets moi que tu ne vas pas crier…et laisse moi parler jusqu'au bout.

Okkayyy

Bon, en fait, Cassy m'a surprise avec Tristan dans la chambre d'ami.

Quoi ?!!

On dormait c'est tout…Il se trouve qu'il y a quelques trucs que je ne t'ai pas raconté. La soirée à laquelle je suis allée chez Cassy il y a trois semaines…et bien j'ai en quelque sorte couchéavecTristan.

Quoi ?!

Et depuis on est ensemble.

Quoi ?! Ca explique tous ces rendez-vous mystérieux, ces appels…t'étais différente…comment je n'ai pas vu ce qui se passait ? Moi qui pensais qu'on se disait tout…Avec Tristan ?! T'a couché avec Tristan ?! Vous vous êtes protégé ?

Oui.

Je ne voulais pas lui raconter l'épisode de la veille, pas la peine de l'énerver plus que nécessaire.

Je vais te mettre sous pilule Rory

Maman !

Trois semaines que tu es avec lui et tu ne me l'aurais pas dit s'il y avait eu cette dispute ?

C'est plus compliqué que ça maman.

Explique moi alors.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire maman, ça s'est fait comme ça, c'était…on n'était pas ensemble après.

J'ai vu sa tête, elle n'était pas ravie.

Et puis après…bref un soir il m'a invité au cinéma…

T'es amoureuse ?

…Non. Je l'aime beaucoup mais je ne crois pas que je l'aime. Je ne sais plus. C'est bizarre, personne ne sait qu'on est ensemble.

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Rory, j'ai toujours pensé que ta première fois serait avec un garçon que t'aimerais, que tu serais dans une relation, que ça serait spécial et pas seulement un moment comme ça…

C'est spécial ! On est dans une relation.

T'a autre chose à m'annoncer ?

Je prends déjà la pilule

Bon, je vais chez Luke pour prendre un café. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Je l'avais blessé, on s'était toujours dit qu'on se disait tout, que le jour ou je me sentirais prête, on en parlerait, on irait chez le médecin…

Elle est sortie et je me suis sentie très seule, je détestais cette journée. J'ai hésité à appeler Tristan et puis je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et puis qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire ? Rien…

La journée est passée très lentement, jusqu'à ce que je m'immerge dans le travail après ça, c'est passé beaucoup plus rapidement.

Lundi Chilton

Je viens de descendre du bus, et ça me semble encore plus intimidant et froid que la première fois que je suis venue car je n'ai plus Cassy. Je suis entrée, tout semble être comme les autres jours si ce n'est qu'il n'y a personne à côté de mon casier.

Je n'ai cours avec Cassy qu'en 3ème heure, donc j'ai encore 3 heures pour cogiter. En entrant dans la salle, elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole à la surprise de tout le monde. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait lui laisser un peu de temps. Louise et Madeline n'ont pu s'empêcher de venir me poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment mais j'ai préféré me taire. Autant ne pas compliquer les choses avec Cassy.

La chose que j'ai remarquée, c'est que Cassy, ne me parlant pas, j'étais devenue nettement moins fréquentable, sauf pour Paris.

Alors Gilmore, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

…

Bon, sinon, pour le devoir de math de la semaine prochaine, nous pourrions peut être travailler ensemble.

J'ai déjà fini le devoir Paris.

Bon, mais lorsque j'aurais fini ce devoir, nous pourrions peut être vérifier nos résultats.

Oui Paris.

Et je me suis éclipsée, je n'avais pas envie de parler.

Je n'ai pas vu Tristan de toute la matinée, normal en tant que terminal il passait beaucoup de temps dans l'aile Ouest et vu que nous agissions comme si de rien n'était…

Je crois que le pire ça a été à midi. J'étais seule avec mon plateau, je l'ai vue, assise avec Madeline, Louise, Sarah et d'autres filles. Elle a tourné la tête et je me suis sentie encore plus mal. La rumeur s'était doucement répandue dans les différentes classes de seconde, Cassandra Dugrey ne parlait plus avec Rory Gilmore et personne ne savait pourquoi.

Résignée, je suis allée m'assoire seule à une table, au fond du réfectoire, dans un coin.

J'ai sorti un livre et mon disc man en me disant que demain je mangerais à la bibliothèque.

Rapidement je n'ai plus fait attention à ce qui m'entourait et j'ai été d'autant plus surprise lorsque j'ai senti quelqu'un m'enlever mon casque. J'ai levé les yeux, c'était Tristan.

Tristan's POV

J'étais à ma table avec tout le monde, Stacy tentant désespérément de me faire participer à la conversation lorsque j'ai entendu une conversation.

« T'a vu, Gilmore mange seule, qu'est ce que tu crois qui s'est passé… »

J'ai vu Cassy en pleine conversation, tentant de faire bonne figure et j'ai cherché Rory des yeux, je l'ai trouvé toute seule à une table.

Sans réfléchir je me suis levé pour me diriger vers elle. Arrivé derrière elle, je lui ai enlevé son casque afin qu'elle s'aperçoive que je sois là.

Rory

Salut.

Je me suis assis à côté d'elle sur le banc, lui faisant face.

Elle te fait toujours la tête.

Oui, elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

Non, on ne s'est pas parlé.

Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de moi, je suis désolée.

Ce n'est pas grave, ça lui passera.

Rory's POV

C'est là qu'il m'a pris par le cou et qu'il m'a embrassé la tempe. Ca m'a surpris qu'il fasse ça en publique ; il pouvait être tendre mais jamais en public.

Et sinon ça va ?

Je savais de quoi il parlait.

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ok. Tu vas manger toute seule ?

Oui.

N'importe quoi, allez viens.

Je l'ai regardé surprise, et voyant qu'il ne rigolait pas, j'ai rangé mes affaires. Il a attrapé mon plateau d'une main et m'a pris la main de l'autre. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers sa table sous les regards éberlués du réfectoire. Il a posé mon plateau à côté du sien et nous nous sommes assis.

Tu connais tout le monde ? Brad, James, Eddy, Sylvia, Stacy, Mandy, Colin, Logan et Finn. Voici Rory.

Oui, la copine de Cassy aux dernières nouvelles

Ma petite copine.

Je suis restée sans voix, il l'avait dit, sa petite copine. Je sentais leurs regards et j'ai vu le sourire de Finn. Quant à Stacy, elle me mettait mal à l'aise. Ils ont repris leur conversation et je sentais le regard de certain.

Alors Mary, tu ne parles pas beaucoup.

Stacy !

Je m'appelle Rory

La table a rigolé et moi je crois que je devais avoir viré pivoine.

Vous êtes donc ensemble

Tu viens aussi mercredi soir Rory ?

Mary n'a peut être pas le droit de sortir en semaine Logan.

Je sentais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup et elle m'énervait avec son air méprisant, condescendant.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Mary Magdeleine, je n'ai pas de couvre feu. Ca sera avec plaisir Logan

Ils ont tous rigolé et Stacy s'est levée suivie de ses copines

Tu t'es faite une amie Bella

Ca a sonné et tout le monde s'est dispersé. Tristan et moi sommes partis main dans la main. Il l'a pris apparemment sans s'en rendre compte et il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à mon casier, attendant que je prenne mes affaires pour mon prochain cours.

Lorsque je l'ai refermé et que je me suis retrouvée face à lui il m'a regardé d'une manière qui m'a fait fondre. C'est là que je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre les casiers. Il était collé à moi, son baiser était enflammé, passionné ; mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi. C'était incroyable, il avait une façon d'allumer un petit brasier au creux de mes reins…Nous avons été interrompu par un raclement de gorge.

Gilmore, Dugrey, j'aimerais accéder à mon casier.

J'avais envie de faire ça depuis un moment.

Nous nous sommes décalés, il me tenait toujours contre lui et lorsque je me suis aperçue que nous étions le point de mir de tout le hall, j'ai eu envie de disparaître. Tristan quant à lui avait l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise.

Je t'attends à 16 heures.

Ok

Voilà donc l'explication.

Je n'ai pas relevé et je suis allée en classe. En entrant en cours, je me suis aperçu que tout le monde me regardait en chuchotant. C'était de pire en pire.

L'après midi est passé vraiment trop lentement et j'ai été contente de retrouver Tristan à 16 heures. Cassy était avec lui

Rory, ok, on y va, j'te ramène ?

Je suis pressée Tristan, il faut que tu me ramènes.

Je vais prendre le bus Tristan, merci pour la proposition, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ouai, fait ça.

Tu fais chier Cassandra ! J't'accompagne à ton arrêt de bus Rory.

Je suis restée scotchée, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais l'appeler Cassandra.

Je ne comprenais pas comment ça avait tellement pu dégénérer. Je suis rentrée, un message m'attendait sur le répondeur, maman rentrerait un peu plus tard. J'ai fait du café et j'ai commencé mes devoirs.

J'étais tranquillement en train de lire lorsque le téléphone a sonné. J'ai décroché

Allo ?

…

Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Comment t'a pu me faire ça Rory ? Je te croyais mon amie.

Cassy, ce n'est pas contre toi. Je t'assure, je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

Moi qui croyais que t'étais différente de ces filles qui voulaient faire copine avec moi pour te taper mon frère

Non ! J'te jure, je ne me suis jamais servie de toi, il faut que tu me croies.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Quand ? Comment ?

La soirée chez toi, j'avais un peu bu et j'ai couché avec Tristan.

Quoi ?! Mais c'était il y a quasiment 1 mois ! 1 mois Rory ! Et depuis vous êtes ensemble ?

Non, pas vraiment. Ca a eu lieu une fois et après rien. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise, pas très fier de moi. Ma première fois, lors d'une soirée, alors que j'étais sous alcool…

Oh Rory… Tu aurais du m'en parler.

Je me sentais stupide, je ne me voyais pas te parler de ton frère et je me suis dit que je faisais parti de ce groupe très nombreux de filles avec qui il avait couché.

Apparemment non.

En fait, quelques jours après, j'ai reçu un message me proposant de faire un cinéma et j'ai dit oui et depuis on est ensemble.

Et t'a préféré te taire.

Ce n'était pas fait exprès, je te jure, on n'a rien dit et c'était plus simple. Ce n'était pas contre toi, personne n'était au courant, pas même ma mère.

Moi qui croyais que vous vous disiez tout ?

Non, pas cette fois, on s'est engueulé ce week end. Quand elle l'a su, je te pris de croire qu'elle n'était pas ravie.

Ca va s'arranger.

Ce n'était pas prévu, ce n'était pas contre toi…excuse moi.

T'es amoureuse de mon frère ?

…Non, je crois pas, enfin…je l'aime beaucoup, je l'aime bien, il est gentil, mignon, il a cette façon de faire lorsqu'il est un peu nerveux et puis…

Donc tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui…

Non !

Rory, je ne veux pas te faire de la peine mais tu es amoureuse de lui, si tu t'entendais…la façon dont tu en parles.

Non !

Et il t'aime bien, il n'est sorti avec personne d'autre depuis que vous êtes ensemble ; je commençais à me faire du souci à le voir avec personne.

Tu crois ?

Il n'aurait pas foutu en l'air sa réputation de coureur si ce n'était pas le cas.

…On se voit demain ?

Bonne nuit Rory.

Et le lendemain, Tristan était le seul à m'attendre à mon casier ; j'étais contente de le voir mais j'aurais également aimé voir Cass ; qu'elle me parle.

En 2ème heure, nous avions cours ensemble et lorsque je me suis glissée discrètement dans ma classe, Cass s'est assise à côté de moi sans rien dire.

La vie semblait reprendre petit à petit son cours normal

Ce soir c'est notre première sortie officielle à Tristan et moi depuis que tout le monde est au courant que nous sommes ensemble et donc il est venu me chercher à a maison, maman l'attendait de pied ferme.

Elle a toujours bien aimé Tristan, du moins tant qu'il était le grand frère de ma meilleure copine mais là c'était différent ; Tristan pouvait être qualifié du pire cauchemar de toute mère et en l'occurrence, il était devenu son cauchemar à elle ; le garçon qui avait défloré sa fille, qui allait la débaucher et dans le pire des cas, la mettre enceinte.

Bonsoir Tristan

Lorelai…

Rentre deux minutes, j'ai à te parler.

C'était la cata, elle voulait parler.

Je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, je te faisais confiance Tristan et j'ai moyennement apprécié quand j'ai appris votre petite aventure.

Maman !

Je sais que ça n'a pas démarré sous les meilleurs auspices Lorelai…

Et ne compte pas qu'elle dorme chez toi aussi souvent qu'avant.

J'étais mortifiée

Ok. Je voudrais que tu me fasses confiances, comme avant.

Il faudra du temps Tristan.

On y va ?

Ok. Je veux juste que tu me fasses à nouveau confiance, je vais tout faire pour la récupérer.

Tu ne me la ramènes pas trop tard, demain il y a cours.

23 heures au plus tard ?

Allez au revoir maman.

Nous sommes sortis. Je sentais Tristan très tendu. Maman l'aimait bien et je sais que Tristan aimait bien maman. Il la trouvait cool…bref, ça l'ennuyait que ça se passe comme ça.

Elle n'a pas l'air de…

C'est pas grave, elle va se calmer.

En fait, ça s'est mieux passé que j'aurais cru

Tristan's POV

Le match vient de se terminer, les filles sont à la cuisine, enfin toutes sauf Rory qui s'est endormie contre moi. En début de soirée elle n'était pas très à l'aise et elle est allée avec les filles histoire de discuter mais elle est finalement venue nous rejoindre au 2ème quart temps. Elle a regardé puis elle s'est endormie contre moi.

Elle dort toujours, c'est ding !

Ouai, ça me fait toujours halluciner, rien ne peut la réveiller.

J'ai senti leurs regards sur moi, leurs sourires l'air de dire, « il a couché avec Mary »

J'veux rien entendre c'est clair ? ….Rory ?

…Tristan

On y va.

…J'ai sommeil.

Ok, j'ai compris.

Je l'ai aidé à enfiler son manteau puis je l'attrapée pour la porter jusqu'à la voiture.

Elle le mène déjà par le bout du nez…

Salut.

Et je suis sorti avec Rory dans mes bras. Ils n'avaient rien ajouté. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée durant le trajet et je n'ai pas eu besoin de frapper, Lorelai m'a ouvert la porte.

Elle ne s'est pas réveillée

Non.

Tu la poses sur son lit.

Je suis sorti, elle m'avait suivi en silence.

Merci Tristan.

Bonsoir Lorelai.

Bonsoir.

Rory's POV

Le lendemain de cette première soirée, j'ai trouvé que finalement il n'y avait pas de grand changement. Bon, on me regardait différemment car j'étais la copine du moment de Tristan mais…je crois que c'est le regard de ses copains qui me dérangeait le plus. Ils n'étaient pas méchants ou moqueur…mais c'est plus…on aurait dit qu'ils savaient un truc …bref, ce soir c'est notre second rendez-vous depuis que tout le monde avait appris que nous étions ensemble et notre premier rendez vous seulement tous les 2.

Il est venu me chercher et maman a été nettement plus cool. Elle l'aime bien.

J'avais appris que Charly et la chocolaterie passait dans un vieux cinéma à Hartford et je m'étais dit que c'était une bonne idée. En fait, ça a plutôt été révélateur. Nous venions de sortir du cinéma, il n'avait rien dit.

Alors ?

Il s'est assis, il s'est passé la main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait pas aimé, nous n'avions pas du tout les mêmes goûts, et là ; j'ai compris ce qui me restait à faire.

Il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête tout maintenant.

Quoi ?

On n'a rien en commun. Je préfère prendre les devant, je sais que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard et puis…

Quoi ?

Je préfère tout arrêter avant que tu ne le fasses.

Donc c'est une rupture préventive ?

…Tu sais très bien que c'est ce que tu allais faire.

Non.

Non ?

Je suis bien avec toi, je ne veux pas arrêter.

On n'a rien en commun.

Je ronflerais quand on ira voir tes films et tu baveras sur mon épaule quand je regarderais des matchs.

Je ne bave pas quand je dors.

Oui ben alors, tu faisais semblant lorsque nous avons regardé le match.

Je l'ai tapé sur l'épaule et c'est là qu'il m'a attrapé par la taille pour m'embrasser.

Et il avait raison, nous avions des goûts différents mais ça marchait entre nous. Il a appris à aimer mes films et j'ai appris les règles du football. Et puis le sexe était incroyable. Nous avions tout le temps envie l'un de l'autre ; je me battais pour que l'on reste discret mais nos amis proches n'étaient pas dupes. Tristan aimait me titiller en public et ça me mettait mal à l'aise, je devenais généralement écarlate. Un jour j'ai voulu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Nous étions à la librairie dans un coin tranquille, personne autour et je me suis glissée sur ses genoux.

Mary, entreprenante, j'aime

Je sais

Et je me suis laissée glisser sous la table

Rory, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

D'après toi ?

Je sentais qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise, moi j'étais en train de lui défaire sa braguette quand il m'a attrapé les mains.

Quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre.

Et alors ? C'est aussi drôle que lorsqu'une de tes mains remonte un peu trop haut sous ma jupe en public.

Et quand j'ai atteint mon but, je n'ai plus entendu aucune complainte, j'aimais bien l'avoir en mon pouvoir, je trouvais ça excitant quand il était incapable d'articuler une parole à cause de ce que je lui faisais. Sa main me massant les cheveux était un bon indicateur sur le fait qu'il appréciait ENORMEMENT mais je savais également qu'il se retenait de ne pas être plus bruyant. Quand j'ai brusquement arrêté, j'ai entendu un grognement, il était prêt et ça devait être un peu douloureux.

Rory, tu me tues.

Et là j'ai fait un truc que je n'avais jamais fait avant, j'ai continué jusqu'au bout. J'ai entendu la surprise de Tristan dans sa voie et puis le contentement…j'ai manqué d'avaler de travers mais finalement j'étais contente de l'avoir fait. Je me suis rapidement essuyé la bouche et quand je l'ai regardé il avait les yeux exorbité ; il m'a attrapé pour me remonter sur ses genoux.

Rory, Rory.

Et il m'a embrassé avant de glisser une main dans ma culotte. Heureusement pour nous, personne ne nous a dérangé.

Ceux qui ne nous donnaient pas une semaine ont été déçus.

Ce qui a été un peu plus compliqué c'est gérer Cassy. Tristan ne voulait pas forcément traîner avec sa sœur mais sortant avec une de ses meilleures amies…

Maman a commencé à l'inclure dans quelques unes de nos soirées vidéos. Je sais qu'il les adore, pas forcément les films que l'on visionne ou les thématiques choisis mais l'ambiance. Quand je sortais avec Dean, il n'était jamais à l'aise avec ma mère mais Tristan s'est différent. Ils sont tout le temps en train de se charrier et Luke l'aime bien même s'il l'a à l'oeil. J'allais souvent chez lui, le voir ou voir Cassy. Sa mère a toujours été charmante, chaleureuse mais un peu strict. Plus avec Cassy qu'avec Tristan enfin non. Disons qu'il n'y avait pas les mêmes attentes. C'est sur Tristan que tout reposait, l'entreprise familiale, la descendance alors que pour Cass, une fille doit être plus sage, posée, moins délurée. Elle a quasiment moins le droit à l'erreur.

Hier c'était la Saint Valentin, il m'a emmené au restaurant, rien de trop chic, mais plutôt un petit italien, lumière tamisée et nourriture traditionnelle. Il m'a offert une rose et un petit bracelet. C'était vraiment romantique et ce soir nous sommes à la soirée de Sandy, je discutais avec Cass, Tristan était quelque part, certainement au bar avec Finn quand tout à coup je l'ai senti juste derrière moi.

Rory, ça te dit de rentrer ?

Tristan…

Et la il m'a attrapé pour me jeter sur son épaule droite comme un sac à patate.

Tristan repose moi !

Ciao Dugrey !

Tu rentres sans moi Cass

Je m'en serais doutée !

Tristan !

Et nous sommes sortis comme ça, ce n'était pas une surprise, les gens avaient l'habitude de le voir agir comme ça avec moi. Il m'a déposé devant sa voiture pour me plaquer contre la portière passager.

Tristan…

Je n'ai pas insisté, j'aimais bien quand il faisait des trucs comme ça, même si je n'aimais pas être le point de mire.

On rentre ?

Tristan, je ne dors pas chez toi.

Je sais.

Chez moi tu vas dormir sur le canapé.

C'est pas grave…Tiens les clefs.

Et nous sommes rentrés en silence, l'alcool commençait à faire son effet sur Tristan. Il n'était pas loin de 3 heures et maman dormait. Nous venions d'entrer lorsqu'il m'a attrapé pour m'embrasser.

Tristan, non

Il a enlevé ses chaussures et sa veste. Je l'ai poussé et il a basculé sur le canapé m'entraînant avec lui. J'ai baissé la voix.

Tristan !Stop ! Tu vas réveiller ma mère.

Je veux seulement dormir avec toi.

2 minutes alors

Ouai, 2 minutes.

En fait de 2 minutes, nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorelai's POV

J'avais entendu du bruit, lorsque j'ai enfin eu le courage de me lever, j'ai eu la surprise de trouver Rory endormie sur le canapé avec Tristan, habillés. J'ai attrapé une couverture pour la mettre sur eux deux. Rory avait ses mains sous son t-shirt et je l'ai vu la serrer d'encore plus prêt dans son sommeil avant d'entendre « je t'aime Mary » Je suis restée bête. Je l'ai regardé, sa crevait les yeux qu'ils s'aimaient tous les 2.

Cassy's POV

Rory vient à nouveau aussi souvent à la maison ; au début Lorelai n'était pas emballée, à cause de Tristan mais je ne sais pas depuis quelques temps, c'est différent. Maman est contente de la revoir aussi souvent. Elle l'aime bien et même si, savoir qu'elle et Tristan soient ensemble l'a un peu surprise, elle l'a bien pris.

Je vais me chercher à boire. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Un ice tea, merci.

Je feuilletais tranquillement le magasine lorsque je me suis aperçu que ça faisait bien 5 minutes qu'elle était descendue. Je suis descendue à la cuisine et j'ai eu ma réponse, Tristan était scotché à elle ; elle était assise sur le plan de travail et il lui inspectait les amygdales.

J'ai soif !

Cassy ! Pardon, on a perdu la notion du temps.

Oh Cass, tu fais chier...

A plus tard Tristan.

Et nous sommes remontées toutes les 2. Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère comme ça. C'est ding comme ils s'aiment, je ne les imagine pas du tout être séparés…

Comment ça va se passer l'année prochaine ?

De quoi tu parles ?

Tristan et toi l'année prochaine ?

Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi…

Chez nous tout le monde va à Harvard.

C'est mon rêve, Harvard, j'ai toujours voulu y aller mais c'est loin. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire, on en a pas parlé en fait.

Rory's POV

Ca fait une semaine que Cassy m'a parlé de l'année prochaine et ça tourne dans ma tête. J'étais en train de réfléchir quand quelqu'un a frappé à la porte.

Tristan ?

Je te dérange pas ?

Non…Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je voulais te parler.

Quand il a dit ça, ça m'a fait peur. On était bien ensemble, non ? Il y avait toujours des filles pour lui tourner autour malgré le fait qu'on soit ensemble depuis…4 mois mais…. Nous sommes allés dans ma chambre.

Je t'écoute.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

C'est toi qui veux parler.

Ca fait quelques temps que t'es différente, ailleurs… Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ?

Non... Je pensais à l'année prochaine, tu vas aller à la fac, je ne sais même pas dans lesquelles tu as fait une demande.

Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Stanford et Georgetown

Stanford et Georgetown ?

J'ai pensé que c'était à l'autre bout du pays, la Californie.

Ouai mais la tradition familiale c'est Harvard.

T'a eu des réponses ?

Il a sorti une enveloppe, elle venait d'Harvard.

C'est la première que je reçois. Elle est fine, c'est peut être pas une bonne nouvelle.

Ouvre la vite !

Monsieur Dugrey, nous avons le plaisir…

T'es pris !

Et je lui ai sauté dans les bras. Harvard ! C'est fantastique ! C'est mon rêve ! Quand maman est rentrée, elle nous a trouvé dans ma chambre, moi allongé à côté de lui, discutant d'Harvard.

Dites moi, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Il a été accepté à Harvard !

Félicitation Tristan !

Merci.

Elle n'a pas poussé le fait que nous étions dans ma chambre, nous étions habillés quand elle est entrée et en plus nous n'étions pas en train de nous embrasser donc elle a passé l'éponge.

On va fêter ça ! Tes parents doivent être content.

Je ne leur ai pas encore dit.

On n'y a pas pensé.

Appelle les Tristan car si jamais Rory me faisait un truc comme ça, je l'étranglerais. Ils vont être fier et très content.

Et ils ont été contents. Cass nous a rejoint et on a fait une soirée poker. Maman nous a tous plumés. Elle sait bluffer comme personne.

Le lendemain, j'ai été invitée à un repas familiale histoire de fêter la grande nouvelle. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Ca devait être comme ça. Je n'ose même pas imaginer s'il n'avait pas été pris.

La fin de l'année scolaire est arrivée très rapidement, trop rapidement. J'étais dans les meilleurs toutes secondes confondues mais un jour, après une discussion avec Paris, j'ai découvert que parfois les bonnes notes, ce n'est pas suffisant. Les activités extra scolaires sont apparemment toute aussi importantes et ça m'a fait flipper.

Je me suis donc inscrite pour des ateliers d'été. J'en avais discuté avec maman et Tristan. Il l'a compris, nous n'en avions pas discuté à proprement parler mais lui étant à Harvard, moi ici ; des heures de voiture nous séparant…ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour nous. J'ai encore une boule dans la gorge lorsque je repense à notre discussion.

Flashback

Alors elle en a dit quoi ?

Tristan…qu'est ce que tu croyais qu'elle allait dire ? Cancun, avec toi ? Toi et moi au Mexique ? Je suis mineure…

Bon ben j'y vais pas.

C'est Spring Break Tristan, bien sûr qu'il faut que t'y aille. Tu vas t'amuser avec Finn Colin et Logan. Je veux que t'y aille.

Ca te dérange pas ?

J'ai pas dit que j'étais ravie mais j'ai confiance et puis j'ai menacé des pires tortures Finn si jamais tu faisais n'importe quoi.

Ah ben si tu menaces seulement Finn, je vais pouvoir m'amuser.

…

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Cet été je vais être tout le temps occupée, toi tu vas faire un tour d'Europe, on ne va pas pouvoir se voir et puis l'année prochaine tu sera loin

Oh oh oh, attend. Rory, regarde moi. Cet été on se verra, peut être pas beaucoup mais on se verra et puis ce n'est pas encore l'été. On a du temps, j'ai du temps pour profiter de toi.

Je veux pas qu'on se quitte.

Je veux pas qu'on se quitte non plus. Ecoute, arrête de réfléchir, on profite du moment d'accord ? On verra ensuite, prend les choses comme ça arrive.

Fin du Flashback

Hier Tristan est parti à Cancun avec les garçons et même si je n'imagine pas Tristan me tromper, je ne suis pas ravie. En même temps, ce n'est qu'une semaine mais il est également vrai qu'on n'a jamais été séparés une semaine depuis qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

Cancun

Tristan's POV

On est arrivés hier et je crois que nous ne sommes plus à jeun depuis qu'on a posé les pieds ici. C'est ding, l'alcool coule à flot, les filles sont toutes quasiment à moitié nues et ivres. Finn a déjà couché avec 3 filles différentes. On s'éclate, on boit, c'est agréable une semaine entre potes. Je me suis fait draguer, des filles m'ont mêmes peloté mais je les ai envoyées promener. En fait, de nous 4, je suis le plus sage, je me couche seul, contrairement aux autres. Ivre mort mais seul.

Spring break c'est une expérience spéciale, on se lève vers 11 heures, on va à la plage, on joue, puis on mange rapidement un truc, on prend l'apéro, on sort, on va en boite, puis à un after et on se couche sur les coups de 8 heures. Et on boit toute la journée et toute la nuit.

Depuis que nous sommes ici, nous n'avons à aucun moment été à jeun, le blanc de mes yeux a viré au jaune, preuve de mon état. Rory l'a remarqué lorsque je l'ai appelée il y a 2 jours. Elle me manque.

Les filles qui sont dans l'appartement d'à côté, ont l'air d'être aussi délurée que nous. On a bien sympathisées tous les 7, on sort quelque fois ensemble et plus d'une fois on s'est retrouvés à en porter une jusqu'à son lit car elle ne tenait plus debout.

Finn's POV

C'est la paradis, il est 13 heures, je suis allongé sur un transat sur la plage, mon sombrero sur la tête, une tequila à la main. Je vois Dugrey dans l'eau, une fille s'est approchée de lui. Ca me fait sourire car elle n'a aucune chance. Il a Mary dans la peau, je croise son regard, il lève son verre et je lève le mien. L'alcool coule à flot, les filles se jettent à nos cou, c'est le paradis.

Logan's POV

Je suis complètement dans mon élément. Alice, Anya ou je sais pas quoi est très chaude. Vas y baby, bouge ton corps. Colin et Finn sont aussi ivres que moi, cet after est génial. Je vois Tristan plus loin en train de danser avec Sarah, l'une de nos voisine, la plus sage. Dugray est leur ange gardien à toutes les 3. Il y a que lui pour border une fille et aller se coucher dans son propre lit. Elles lui doivent une fier chandelle, sans lui elles auraient atterri dans le lit d'un type qu'elle ne connaît pas avec aucun souvenir au matin.

Yo ! Dugrey !…J'y vais!

Ok !

Rory's POV

Aujourd'hui je vais le chercher à l'aéroport d'Hartford, enfin je vais les chercher. D'après ce que j'ai saisi quand il m'a appelé, ils dorment peu, boivent beaucoup et oh mon dieu !

Je le vois arriver, ils ont des têtes de déterrés et ils ont tous les 4 pris un bon coup de soleil. Enfin ils ont commencé à bronzer. Je le regarde, il est encore plus sexy, ses yeux bleus ressortent avec son bronzage et quand il a tourné les yeux vers moi, j'ai couru dans sa direction ; il m'a attrapé au vol et je l'ai embrassé.

Tristan's POV

On vient d'atterrir, j'essaie de bouger les mecs pour qu'ils accélèrent. Je sais que Rory est de l'autre côté de ce mur, m'attendant, et elle m'a trop manquée.

Quand la porte s'est ouverte, je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite et puis quand j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai accéléré le pas, lâchant mon sac et elle m'a sauté au cou.

Je l'ai à nouveau dans mes bras, son odeur, ses cheveux, son corps contre le mien.

Tu m'as manqué Mary

Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Lorelai's POV

La fin de l'année arrive, c'est ding, tellement de choses ont changées en un an… Je lisais tranquillement mon bouquin lorsque j'ai levé les yeux pour trouver Tristan devant moi.

Elle n'est pas là.

Je ne suis pas venue pour elle mais pour toi.

Tristan tu sais que la folle passion que tu as pour moi n'a pas de futur, oublis moi.

Ok.

Ok ? C'est tout ?…Et ben, la passion c'est plus ce que c'était.

Désolé, je crois que je préfère la version plus jeune.

Oh goujat…Qu'est ce qui t'amène Tristan ?

J'aimerais partir à Marta's Vynard avec Rory, seulement tous les 2 pour quelques jours, une semaine maximum après ma remise de diplôme et je la ramène avant le début de son premier atelier.

…

Elle t'appellera 2 fois par jours…

Ok.

C'est vrai ? Vraiment ?…Merci.

Tu feras attention.

C'est une surprise, tu

Je vais garder le secret.

Quelques jours plus tard à la remise des diplômes ;

Rory's POV

Colin a déjà reçu son diplôme et voilà qu'il appellent Tristan. Il monte sur le podium et je sens l'excitation, Cass se lève pour siffler, je me lève également et on applaudit tous. Il se tourne vers nous et nous fait un clin d'œil. Je regarde ses parents, son père sourit et sa mère est toute excitée. Toute la promotion a reçu son diplôme puis vient le major de promo. Il salut les professeur, parents et toutes les personnes présentes avant de commencer son discours.

Une fraction de seconde je m'imagine dans 2 ans à sa place avant de continuer à l'écouter parler de rêve, de chemin.

Et puis ça se termine, ils lancent leur couvre chef, voilà, c'est fini. On attend Tristan pendant qu'il discute avec ses copains.

On va ensuite manger chez lui avec ses parents puis lui Cassy et moi allons ensuite à la soirée, la dernière de terminale.

C'est sa soirée à lui, une soirée pour dire aurevoir à ses copains avant de partir loin de moi. On ne va pas se séparer, il y a tout l'été et puis on va fait marcher les choses entre nous mais même si je veux être optimiste, une partie de moi est réaliste.

FIN PARTIE 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Highschool Sweet Heart**

Mia

Summary : Peut on rencontrer son grand amour au lycée ?

Note : Pardon pour cette attente, ça fait un an, je suis désolée. La suite arrivera avant l'été 2009, promis. Bonne lecture

**PARTIE 2**

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, c'est ding comme ma vie est différente de l'année dernière à la même époque. J'ai pleins d'amis, je passe chercher Cass pour qu'on aille en cours ensemble pour cette première journée, j'aime Chilton, malgré la concurrence, j'aime Chilton car il y a une certaine émulation. Et puis il y a Tristan qui est parti il y a 4 jours pour déménager, il me manque déjà.

Je suis un peu déprimée qu'il soit loin, il ne sera de retour qu'à Thanksgiving, c'est dans plus de 2 mois. Ca va être long. Mais c'est vrai qu'à cause de son voyage en Europe cet été, on a pris l'habitude de ne pas se voir tous les jours.

Cass's POV

Rory est contente que la rentrée soit enfin là. Je sais que c'est ma meilleure amie mais des fois je me demande pourquoi. Elle aime tellement l'école…Quand elle est arrivée, elle avait l'air bien mais je sais que Tristan lui manque beaucoup. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'est que son statut, si envié l'année précédente, soit le même alors que Tristan n'est plus là. Tous les types sont après elle. C'est drôle car ils n'ont aucune chance.

Lorelai's POV

Cette maison est une poubelle ! Il faut vraiment qu'on range cette baraque, le marteau à plume rose de Rory pour son travail d'été était coincé sous un coussin du canapé, la nourriture dans le frigo est devenue toxique. Cet été est passé si vite…Ca a permis d'occuper Rory, histoire qu'elle ne pense pas trop à Brad qui était en Europe, j'avoue qu'il m'a manqué à moi aussi.

R- Maman ! Je suis rentrée !!

L- Comment s'est passé cette première journée ?

R- Bien, j'ai un nouveau professeur de littérature. Monsieur Médina, il est jeune.

L- Jeune comment ?

R- 35 ans ?

L- Je savais que je t'avais vraiment bien élevée. Au fait, tiens, j'ai retrouvé ton marteau.

Je l'ai vu sourire.

Rory's POV

Je me suis souvenue de ma première journée lors de mon chantier d'été, avec mon marteau à plumes roses et ma salopette. Ca avait fait beaucoup rire maman. En fait, ça avait été une journée épouvantable. Paris m'avait fait flipper, disant que de bonnes notes n'étaient pas suffisantes pour intégrer Harvard et donc forcément j'étais rentrée à la maison complètement paniquée. J'étais persuadée qu'il fallait que je trouve un gamin débile et que je lui donne des cours. C'est finalement Tristan en fin de journée qui m'avait fait relativisé, me disant qu'il n'avait pas d'activités extra scolaires et qu'il allait à Harvard.

Lorelai's POV

Elle est encore au téléphone. Ils s'appellent 10 fois par jour, s'envoient des mails mais je sais qu'elle déprime qu'il soit loin. Je ne vais pas pouvoir être là pour elle ce soir car il y a la réunion des parents d'élèves à Chilton, ça promet d'être intéressant…J'essaye de m'en convaincre sinon je risque de déprimer. Et mince ! Je suis à la bourre…Et quand je suis entrée, tout le monde m'a regardé de travers, Chilton n'avait vraiment pas changé. Tous des snobinards contrairement au fameux professeur de littérature, Monsieur Medina, il a été charmant, gentil, intéressant. Il m'a même fait parler de Rory, de Harvard, de mon addiction au café…Ce n'était finalement pas aussi nul s'il n'y avait pas eu LA révélation, Rory a eu un D à son dernier devoir de littérature.

Rory's POV

Ca ne va pas du tout, je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Tristan aujourd'hui, à Chilton, c'est beaucoup plus dur que l'année dernière et je ne suis pas au top de mon potentiel. En plus il y a Steeve qui me harcèle régulièrement. Toujours dans le coin, en train de faire des réflexions…J'en ai marre, il ne m'intéresse pas !! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et maman qui n'est pas là…

Lorelai's POV

Quand je suis entrée chez Luke, j'ai vu Rory en train d'étudier, elle a l'air complètement dépassée, même l'année dernière ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Elle ne parle pas en ce moment, et ce soir elle va tout me raconter.

Rory's POV

Maman a appris et moi je suis complètement dépassée, j'ai eu un D, je n'ai jamais eu de D de toute ma vie, j'ai honte.

R- Un D, je suis nulle.

L- Non tu n'es pas nulle.

R- J'y arrive pas.

L- Chérie, D c'est mauvais, on est d'accord. Mais « je n'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur, je suis nulle, je m'apitoie sur mon sort » c'est pire. Quand il t'a fallu 3 mois pour arriver à faire du vélo tu ne t'es pas lamentée, ça aurait été justifié.

R- 4 mois. Pour apprendre à tenir sur un vélo j'ai mis 4 mois.

L- La vache, tu as du battre un record.

R- Tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez démoralisée ?

L- Pardon, on oublie le vélo, un D c'est une simple note, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tu te rattraperas sur un autre contrôle. Une fille obstinée comme toi arrive toujours à son but, si je t'ai transmis qu'elle que chose c'est bien mon entêtement. Tu peux le faire, je peux te donner un coup de main, il faut aller de l'avant.

On a révisé comme des malades toute la semaine, toute la nuit et ce matin je me suis oubliée. Je suis paniquée, je suis donc partie avec la voiture, un daim m'a heurté à une intersection, je suis arrivée en retard, Monsieur Médina a refusé que je passe le contrôle, Paris m'a regardé de travers, Steeve m'a fait une remarque et j'ai explosé ! Je me suis retrouvée dans le bureau du proviseur…Je n'ai jamais été dans le bureau du proviseur !

Lorelai's POV

Quand j'ai été appelée par Chilton, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, j'ai trouvé Rory complètement abattue assise sur un banc devant le bureau du proviseur, et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas pu passer le contrôle, j'ai sorti les griffes.

J'ai trouvé le duce Charleston en train de boire du thé avec monsieur Médina dans son bureau. Dire que je le trouvais sympathique celui-là ! J'ai essayé de parler de manière civilisée mais quand « il duce » a pris son petit air condescendant, doutant de l'honnêteté de Rory…J'ai explosé lorsqu'il m'a dit « cet entretien est clos » Tout est sorti, cette école de snob, les professeurs, le rythme…

Rory's POV

Je suis vidée, je veux qu'une chose, rentrer. En plus, personne ne me croit quand je dit qu'un daim m'a heurté.

Cass's POV

Rory n'allait pas très bien ces derniers temps, elle a eu une période pas évidente. Elle ne parle pas de Tristan en ce moment, en fait elle ne m'en parle pas. Elle ne m'en a jamais beaucoup parlé mais là…elle n'en parle plus. Aujourd'hui les couloirs embaumes les gâteaux faits maison. Tu parles ! Toutes nos chères mères sont allés les acheté à la pâtisserie « Chez Mollie » Ils ressemblent à des gâteaux faits maisons mais ils sont toujours réussis et parfaits. Moi j'attends ceux de Sookie. On va se goinfrer de gâteau en regardant tous ces gens si persuadés qu'ils sont parfait, quels snobs !

Rory's POV

J'ai vu Dean ce matin. Il est monté dans le bus avec moi et on a discuté. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas parlé et ça m'a fait plaisir. On doit se retrouver plus tard.

Lorelai's POV

Sookie a été géniale avec les gâteaux. On mettait la dernière touche à l'ensemble de mon stand quand Monsieur Médina s'est approché, entamant la conversation. Il m'a appelé Lorelai et a tenu à ce que je l'appelle Max. Je lui en veux toujours pour cette histoire de contrôle sur Shakespeare. Il s'est excusé pour ensuite m'inviter. Il m'a pris par surprise, je ne pensais qu'à Rory, au règlement, aux parents d'élèves et il a insisté et j'ai dit oui, enfin non, j'ai proposé qu'il démissionne avant…On doit se retrouver pour boire un café.

Rory's POV

J'ai eu Tristan au téléphone hier soir. Il a une vie très excitante, trépidante, la vie à la fac est apparemment géniale, les cours qu'il prend intéressants. Il adore sa nouvelle vie, et moi je pense que Thanksgiving est encore loin et qu'il me manque. Il a beaucoup de travail, il sort beaucoup et même si la fréquence de nos mails et sms est la même, on ne s'appelle plus aussi souvent.

J'ai l'impression que les choses changent. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas qu'une impression. On a cru qu'une relation a distance était possible mais j'en suis de moins en moins sûr.

Et puis il y a maman, elle est bizarre, bizarrement joyeuse en ce moment, il y a un truc qu'elle ne me dit pas alors qu'elle me dit toujours tout.

Il n'y a finalement qu'avec Dean que tout est pareil. J'aime les soirées qu'on passe ensemble à rigoler, discuter. Cass me manque, on a nettement moins de classes ensemble et avec la tonne de travail qu'on a cette année…Et finalement le fait que Tristan ne soit plus là a également changé les choses. Avant je la voyais également quand je voyais Tristan chez eux par exemple mais maintenant…

Lorelai's POV

Je ne sais pas comment parler de mon rendez vous avec Max à Rory. On se dit tout mais là…Et puis Cinnamome est morte et on va faire une veillée funèbre chez Murray et Babette. Tout le monde est venu. Luke est venu avec de la nourriture, Sookie également. Tout le monde a été présent, même Max. Je lui ai posé un lapin, j'avais complètement oublié de le prévenir que je ne pouvais pas le voir. Rory l'a bien entendu aperçu sur le pas de la porte de la maison et j'ai été très embêtée. Ce qui m'a également perturbée c'est de la voir discuter avec Dean. Ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment depuis leur rupture mais maintenant que Tristan est loin…On reçoit moins de coup de fil d'Harvard qu'avant…

Rory's POV

Dean est passé pour apporter des boissons et on a discuté dehors. Maman nous a vu et je sens déjà les interrogations. Et puis j'ai vu Monsieur Médina devant chez nous et elle l'appelle Max. Ca m'a filé un coup. Ca m'a fait penser à Tristan avec qui c'est pareil et complètement différent. Je l'aime, c'est pas ça le problème mais peut on continuer à entretenir une relation comme ça ? J'en suis de moins en moins sûre. Penser à ma relation avec Tristan et penser à maman avec mon prof…Elle m'a tout raconté et ça m'a énervé.

Lorelai's POV

Elle n'a pas été ravie, je m'en doutais, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis tant de temps à lui en parler. Elle ai fâchée que je lui ai manqué et quand j'ai essayé de savoir s'il y avait autre chose.

L- Il y a autre chose…Et ! Je te parle…Rory qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il y a un souci ? C'est Tristan ?

Elle a éclaté en sanglot quand j'ai dit Tristan.

R- C'est pas Tristan puisque je ne l'ai pas eu au téléphone depuis 4 jours ! C'est à cause de toi !

L- Moi ?!…Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Tristan ?

R- C'est plus pareil.

L- Tu verras, quand il va rentrer pour Thanksgiving tout sera comme avant.

R- Toi et Monsieur Médina…Il y a des millions d'hommes.

L- Je sais mais ça fait très longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie comme ça.

Cass's POV

La nouvelle est tombée hier soir, Tristan ne rentres pas à Thanksgiving. C'est la première fois que je ne vais pas passer cette fête avec lui. Il a apparemment beaucoup de boulot et des projets. Je ne sais pas comment va le prendre Rory, enfin j'ai su une fois que je l'ai vu à Chilton ce matin. Elle avait l'air anéantie.

C- Rory. Viens là.

Je l'ai entraînée dans les toilettes et j'ai viré toutes les personnes présentes.

R- Tu le savais ?

C- Non, il ne nous l'a annoncé que hier soir lors d'une de ses conversations téléphoniques. C'est pas la fin du monde, je sais que votre relation est difficile mais…

R- C'est fini, on a rompu.

C- Quoi ?! Mais il t'aime, Rory !

R- Moi aussi mais je suis malheureuse et il n'est pas heureux non plus. C'est une décision mûrement réfléchie, une décision commune.

C- Je suis désolée.

Elle pleurait à chaude larme et puis elle s'est essuyé les yeux. J'étais désolée pour eux même si ça n'a pas été une grosse surprise, les relations à distance ne durent jamais.

Dean's POV

On doit se voir Rory et moi ce soir ; manger un bout, aller au cinéma. J'aime le temps que je passe avec elle ; elle est spéciale, elle a compté pour moi même si je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir vraiment compté pour elle…Je veux à nouveau passer du temps avec elle et peut être que…on ne sait jamais.

Rory's POV

Je revois Dean en ce moment, souvent, très souvent et maman pense que nous deux…mais je ne veux pas, je ne suis pas prête à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais j'aime parler, voir des films avec lui et d'autres choses aussi.

Maman, par contre, est sur un petit nuage, elle voit Monsieur Médina, mon prof et même si j'avoue que je ne saute pas au plafond, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant sourire.

Elle sourit à propos de tout, notamment de la neige qui va apparemment tomber. Elle la sent arriver, c'est pas une blague, elle a un radar. Et puis l'excitation vient également du fait qu'elle a repris ses études histoire pour obtenir une équivalence à son bac. Elle y tient beaucoup.

Lorelai's POV

Tout est parfait, il neige, Max est vraiment génial…et ma mère m'a appelé pour me dire que Rory allait dormir à Hartford à cause de la « tempête de neige » Donc ce soir je suis seule et j'ai décidé d'aller dans le centre pour me promener et profiter de la neige. Je suis passé devant chez Luke, j'ai vu la reconstitution de la « légendaire bataille de Stars Hollow » et puis j'ai aperçu Max. Il était venu et on s'est promenés ensemble avant d'acheter à manger à emporter pour les manger au cinéma. C'était sympathique cette façon d'apprendre à se connaître.

Rory's POV

La cuisinière n'est pas là et grand mère est paniquée. Elle pense qu'on va mourir de faim. J'ai donc pris les choses en main et on est allés voir le contenu du congélateur pour trouver une pizza. Parfait ! C'est marrant, ils pensent que ce n'est pas de la vraie nourriture. Moi ça me fait plaisir de leur faire découvrir des choses différentes. Ce qui est moins marrant c'est que je m'ennuie sans maman ici. J'ai découvert des photos d'elle et papa quand ils avaient mon âge, amoureux, avant qu'elle ne soit enceinte. Et puis j'ai été dérangée par Lane, complètement hystérique. On a été coupées avant qu'elle ait pu me dire ce qui n'allait pas et grand mère a débarqué dans ma chambre pour me dire que c'était prêt car la minuterie n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Après les avoir sauvés de la minuterie démoniaque, on a mangé la pizza et ils ont appréciés. Vu la bonne humeur, on en a profité pour regarder des photos mais ça s'est vite terminé par une photo dont ils ne voulaient pas parler.

Lane's POV

J'étais dans la chambre de Rory à l'attendre quand j'ai entendu du bruit, j'ai cru que c'était elle et j'ai surpris Lorelai et un homme en train de s'embrasser et apparemment prêt à monter dans sa chambre. Je me suis sentie si humiliée…Je déteste ma vie ! Je n'oserai plus jamais retourner au lycée à cause de cette histoire de main dans les cheveux et maintenant ça…Mais Lorelai a été géniale, on a parlé, elle m'a rassuré et je me sens mieux.

Rory's POV

Quand ce matin elle m'a coincée avant de rentrer dans la maison je me disais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mon professeur endormi sur notre canapé. Il avait dormi à la maison !! Je ne m'attendais pas à le retrouver ici chez nous, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça me faisait cette effet là, après tout, Tristan était bien venu dormir à la maison mais jamais dans ma chambre. Elle m'avait promis qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'homme qui passerait la nuit à la maison. Quand Lane est finalement sortie de ma chambre, on a pu discuter.

Cass's POV

Ce soir c'est la soirée avant les vacances de Noël, elle a besoin de se détendre car depuis quelques semaines, elle a été le point de mire de toute les conversations. Après sa rupture avec Tristan puis Lorelai surprise en train d'embrasser Monsieur Médina dans un classe, elle avait besoin de ça, une soirée de détente. On en avait discuté et ça n'avait pas été évident. En fait, avec le divorce des parents de Paris, on avait toutes besoin de se détendre.

L- Cass, ça fait longtemps, entre. Rory ! Cassy est là !

R- Oui ! J'arrive !!

L- Alors quoi de neuf ?

C- Rien de spécial, si, on va fêter Noël à Harvard car Tristan ne revient pas à Noël.

L- Il ne rentre pas ?

C- Non, en fait il n'est pas rentré depuis qu'il est parti il y a quasiment 5 mois. Mon père hurle, ma mère s'inquiète…

L- Il va bien ?

C- Oui. Je crois qu'il avait seulement besoin de s'éloigner.

R- Je suis là !

L- Bon, toutes les 2, passez une bonne soirée et doucement sur la route. Je passe te chercher demain en fin de matinée.

R- Salut maman !

C- Bye Lorelai

R- Bye Cass

Rory's POV

J'ai mal à la tête…je suis couchée et pas dans mon lit ! Habillée, chez Cass, ouf.

C- Alors, l'ivrogne, on est debout ?

R- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

C- Tu as bu, tu as dansé et je parierai sur un baiser.

R- Qui ?

C- Je ne sais pas, je sais seulement que tu es passée en courant devant moi et comme c'est ton leitmotiv…embrasser un garçon et s'enfuir…

R- Je n'ai embrassé…

Des flashes sont apparus

R- Brian.

C- En tout cas, tu as remis en place notre camarade Steeve. Je pense qu'il va te laisser tranquille à partir de maintenant.

R- Oh…

Lorelai's POV

J'ai récupéré Rory et je me suis aperçu qu'elle avait une gueule de bois, on a eu une discussion, je n'accepterais pas qu'elle se bourre la gueule à ces soirées. Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Et puis comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il y a eu cette histoire à Chilton qui continue de faire parler de moi, ma mère, les parents…Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, Max est en probation et il a proposé de faire le point…

Rory's POV

Ce soir je sors avec Dean après qu'il ait fini de travailler sur un exposé avec Lane, on est allés manger un bout et je sais que maman a rendez vous avec Max. Ils se sont appelés ses dernières semaines et apparemment peut être que…j'espère que ça va bien se passer mais quand je l'ai trouvée pleurant dans son lit après…

Quelques semaines plus tard.

Lorelai's POV

Je suis sur un petit nuage, Max et moi sommes à nouveau ensemble après ces quelques semaines de séparation et c'est le bonheur absolue. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça.

Tous les moments que l'on passe ensemble sont spéciaux. Et puis Rory est complètement ok avec la situation.

Je la trouve plus joyeuse en ce moment, elle a retrouvé son carton Dean et l'autre jour je l'ai vu regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans avec nostalgie. Le carton de Tristan est quant à lui dans le placard.

Rory's POV

Il m'a embrassé hier et je suis partie en courant, on dirait un remake de l'année dernière.

A croire que c'est ma marque de fabrique. Enfin ce n'est pas complètement vrai, je ne suis jamais partie en courant avec Tristan. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens. Je ne l'aimais pas la dernière fois et ça lui a fait de la peine. Aujourd'hui je n'ai réfléchi qu'à ça et puis il y a également Steeve ; il a recommencé à me tourmenter jusqu'à ce que Dean vienne me chercher. Et quand il m'a embrassé devant tout le monde…j'aime passer du temps avec lui, j'aime discuter avec lui, j'aime la manière qu'il a de m'embrasser qui est complètement différente de celle de Tristan, alors pourquoi pas.

Lorelai's POV

Rory est avec Dean, à nouveau et ça a l'air de bien se passer même si je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, en tout cas elle est heureuse et lui est sur un petit nuage. Quant à moi, j'ai eu une demande en mariage après m'être disputé avec Max. Apparemment il pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre Luke et moi, du moins qu'il y avait quelque chose alors qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu. Bref, j'aimerai autre chose qu'une demande histoire de finir une dispute, j'aimerai de la magie, un millier de marguerite jaune…Je pensais que la discussion était close, oubliée et puis il y a eu une livraison ce matin, une livraison de 1000 marguerite jaune pour me demander en mariage car il m'aime. Il m'aime ! Je vais devenir madame Max Médina.

Rory's POV

Je suis tellement heureuse ! Maman va se marier, j'imagine déjà comment ça va se passer, pourquoi pas en Italie ? J'imagine sa robe, un énorme bouquet de fleures…Et elle ne veut pas en parler…et quand je pense à Luke…Nous sommes allées manger chez lui comme toujours et tout le monde attendait sa réaction à l'annonce du mariage de maman, ils sont tous agglutinés derrière la vitre de son restaurant attendant LA réaction. Après lui avoir annoncé je l'ai sentie différente

Lorelai's POV

Luke m'a fait réfléchir, d'abord il n'a pas eu l'air surpris de l'annonce de mon mariage, il m'a félicité et puis il m'a dit des choses qui m'ont fait penser que peut être…où va t on vivre ? Va t on avoir d'autres enfants etc. Bref que des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses et auxquelles j'aurais du en avoir. J'ai flippé pendant le repas du vendredi soir et après un coup de fil à Max, j'ai pris ma décision, définitivement. Madame Max Médina.

Dean's POV

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureux. Je sais qu'elle a été très amoureuse de Tristan mais je la vois agir avec moi et je crois qu'on est bien partis. Ce soir c'est la première fois que je remets les pieds chez les Gilmore depuis plus d'un an ce qui n'empêche pas que je sais qu'elle va se marier. J'ai apprécié que Lorelai me dise qu'elle était contente que je sois de retour dans leur maison. J'aime les voir inter-agir entre elles, elles sont folles. Elles m'ont manqués, leurs conversations sans queue ni tête m'ont manquées, leurs soirées vidéos m'ont manquées.

Mais quand plus tard Rory m'a proposé d'aller chez ses grands parents la semaine suivante…Je ne suis pas convaincu.

Emilie's POV

Elle a emmené son nouveau petit copain pour le repas, ou devrais je dire son ancien petit copain. Je me souviens parfaitement de lui, ils étaient rentrés tous les 2 à l'aube pour le bal l'année précédente.

Je ne suis pas ravie, Tristan Dugrey était parfait, charmant, un vrai gentleman, c'est tellement dommage que ça soit fini entre eux. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle lui trouve. Ce Dean ne la mérite pas. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Richard sur ce point là. J'ai d'ailleurs vu à la manière qu'il a eu de se taire durant toute la soirée, preuve qu'il n'était vraiment pas ravi de son choix. Et c'est devenu évident quand Richard a explosé et que Rory lui a tenu tête. J'ai vraiment été déçue, on ne s'était jamais disputés avec Rory.

Rory's POV

Je suis furieuse ! Grand père a été odieux avec Dean. Il n'avait pas été aussi détestable avec Tristan. Qu'est ce qu'il est snob !! Je me sens mal pour Dean. Et maman qui me dit qu'en voyant Dean à mes côté ils ont cru voir maman 16 ans auparavant. Je ne vais pas tomber enceinte ! J'aurais mon bac, j'irai à Harvard. Elle dit que je suis leur espoir…je n'ai pas envie d'être leur espoir.

Cass's POV

Ca me fait bizarre de voir Rory avec Dean. Il est gentil, amoureux mais c'est pas Tristan. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, j'aurais aimé que ça marche entre eux en dépit de la distance. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi il a décidé de ne pas revenir. J'espère que peut être cet été…Mais depuis qu'elle est à nouveau avec Dean , je ne la vois plus autant ; elle passe à nouveau beaucoup de temps à Stars Hollow.

Lorelai's POV

Je ne pense qu'à la réaction de ma mère. J'ai eu peur de lui dire, peur de sa réaction et quand enfin je trouve le courage de lui annoncer mon mariage…je lui aurais dit que la salade était bonne elle aurait eu la même réaction. Et puis d'un autre côté, il y a les parents de Max, ils ont appris la nouvelle et ont été très heureux, sa mère a pleuré, ils nous ont donné un chèque alors que nous allons payer notre mariage…c'est trop demander des parents content du mariage de leur fille unique ?! Bref, à force de ruminer, je suis allée la voir et j'ai explosé. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle n'est jamais contente des choses bien qui se passent dans ma vie et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait appris mon mariage par une inconnue…

Luke's POV

Ce soir il y a la réception de fiançailles de Lorelai et Max dans le parc. Tout est très beau, il y a tout le monde et je ne veux pas y aller, j'ai autre chose à faire. Elle va se marier avec Max. Ca semble un peu irréel, comme si ce n'était pas vrai. Elle est quand même venue me voir parce qu'elle veut que je sois là pour partager son bonheur. Alors voilà, je me retrouve assis sur ce banc avec 3 mini mariées de moins de 10 ans . Je regarde tout le monde, Rory est dans les bras de Dean, rien que de la mauvaise graine ce gamin. Il y a aussi cette gamine de Chilton…comment s'appelle t elle déjà ? Je ne sais plus.

Max's POV

On est en plein dans les préparations, robe, gâteaux, photos. Lorelai s'est réconciliés avec sa mère. Elle m'a proposé de venir habiter chez elle et j'aime les découvrir, les regarder inter-agir ensemble. Elles sont complètement folles. L'autre soir j'ai passé plus de temps à les écouter qu'à regarder le film et quand nous sommes montés pour nous coucher, j'ai senti Lorelai un peu…lorsque je me suis réveillé, je me suis aperçu que j'étais seul, elle avait dormi avec Rory.

Ce week-end on a passé tout notre temps ensemble et c'était très agréable, ça nous a donné un avant goût de notre future vie à 3. Et ce soir nous sommes allées manger un bout Rory, Dean, Lorelai et moi et quand j'ai discuté avec Dean, je me suis aperçu qu'il en savait plus sur les habitudes des filles Gilmore que moi.

Lorelai's POV

Après notre dispute Max et moi à Max et moi, concernant l'éducation de Rory et la place qu'il va avoir dans sa vie, je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que va être notre vie ensuite.

Ca ne sera plus Rory et moi et Max. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à partager l'autorité parentale entre autre, que je lui laisse une place et je ne sais pas si je suis prête. Et lors de la soirée d'enterrement de ma vie de jeune fille dans ce bar, j'ai écouté ma mère parler des quelques jours précédent son mariage, de son excitation, des essais de robe…Et j'ai appelé Chris. Quelque part, tout au fond de moi, même si j'ai refusé sa demande à l'époque, j'ai toujours cru qu'on finirait ensemble. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Ca et ma gueule de bois m'ont fait réfléchir. Encore

Dean's POV

On était dans sa chambre Rory et moi, on s'embrassait et puis elle a eu un coup de fil de Lane. Je me suis redressé, j'ai attrapé un de ses nombreux livres qui sont posés sur sa table de nuit en attendant qu'elle revienne et quelque chose est tombé. Je l'ai ramassé, une plaquette de pilule. Rory était sous pilule ? Rory avait déjà couché avec quelqu'un, certainement Tristan. Alors que nous…Quand elle est revenue, elle m'a arraché la tablette des mains.

D- Tu prends la pilule ?

R- Je prenais la pilule, j'ai arrêté.

D- Tu n'en prends plus ? Pourquoi ?

R- Parce que je ne compte pas coucher

D- Avec moi.

R- Je ne suis pas prête. Pourquoi tu veux parler de ça ?

D- Est ce que tu seras prêt un jour ?

R- J'en sais rien ! Je ne veux pas en parler !!

D- Que tu ne veuille pas coucher avec moi parce que tu n'es pas prête, ok. Que tu ne veuilles jamais coucher avec moi parce que tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour ça…

R- …

D- Rory, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je pensais que peut être tu m'aimerais comme tu as aimé Tristan.

R- Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui.

D- Ca a tout avoir Rory. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux tout arrêter.

Rory's POV

Dean et moi c'est fini et même si j'étais heureuse, je ne suis pas malheureuse que ça soit fini. C'est peut être mieux comme ça. Et puis quand j'ai eu papa au téléphone et qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait eu maman au téléphone lors de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille…Je me posais des questions sur elle et Max. J'en ai discuté avec elle, j'ai essayé et finalement j'ai laissé tomber. J'étais en vacance et quand elle a débarqué dans ma chambre telle une furie pour me dire de préparer un sac…On partait, elle ne se mariait plus car elle n'avait pas eu envie d'essayer sa robe de mariée en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle voulait partir, alors on est partis à l'aventure sans rien avoir prévu… Je voulais qu'on décide où on pourrait aller et elle ne voulait pas se poser de question. J'étais sûre qu'on allait se perdre et elle ne voulait pas m'écouter ; on allait atterrir face à l'océan pacifique à cette allure !!

Lorelai's POV

On a pris la route, je ne sais pas où on va aller, j'ai seulement pris le téléphone pour appeler Sookie, histoire de la prévenir que le mariage est annulé. Je sais que Rory veut qu'on parle mais je ne suis pas encore prête, je ne me sens pas vraiment malheureuse …c'est peut être pas plus mal.

Je ne sais pas où on va aller, j'ai pris la direction de Portsmouth New Hampshire. Rory pose des questions, tout le temps, elle n'a pas le sens de l'aventure comme moi. Et puis j'ai pensé au Bed and Breakfast de mon ami Donald, ça pourrait être pas mal. La surprise a été d'apprendre qu'il l'a revendu il y a 2 ans. Je pensais repartir et Rory a su me convaincre que cette auberge était aussi bien qu'une autre.

Rory's POV

On s'est installées et j'ai essayée de la faire parler de Max mais elle ne voulait pas et quand je l'ai poussée, elle a simplement dit « j'aurais aimé être amoureuse de lui » Ca a clos la discussion et on est ressorties. La encore maman a décidé de la direction, elle avait un petit sourire, j'étais sûre qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

Quand j'ai vu la pancarte indiquant Harvard, mon cœur a fait un bond. Et quand nous nous sommes retrouvées devant une des entrées…c'était irréel. Je suis restée là, regardant ce portail en étant partagée, heureuse d'être là, et super angoissée ; triturant mon téléphone… Il était là quelque part, je pourrais éventuellement le voir ; non en fait je voulais le voir.

L- Voilà tu y es.

R- Ca ressemble exactement aux photos

L- C'est magnifique

R- On fait quoi là ?

L- On est en train de contempler ton avenir

R- C'est magique

L- Ton avenir le sera aussi

R- J'arrive pas à réaliser que je suis là à contempler l'université d'Harvard.

L- On y va

R- Mais on peut pas

L- Il y a des clôtures électriques tu crois ?

R- Mais c'est Harvard !

L- Je le sais

R- On doit pas entrer comme ça, il nous faut un guide

L- Je suis ton guide

R- Maman…

L- Dis t'a pas envie de voir l'endroit où tu vas vivre, étudier élaborer de très naïves conceptions du monde qui s'effondreront à la minute où tu seras diplômée ?

R- Je ne sais pas

L- Allez, on y va…rencontrer de charmant jeunes hommes, je sais que t'en a envie et t'es pas la seule.

On est allée à l'accueil et ils nous ont remis une brochure et d'autres papiers … Et nous avons commandé du café à Harvard, je buvais du café à Harvard. Je trouvais ça si excitant…que j'en avais oublié Lui, Tristan.

Et puis un type est venu parler à maman et elle a commencé à entrer dans son jeu, oui elle avait été au même cours de droit que lui et il l'a ensuite invitée à une soirée qui avait lieu ce soir là. Je pensais à Tristan, een fait, depuis que j'étais là, je ne faisais que penser à lui.

Maman m'a ensuite entraînée jusqu'à ce qu'on s'arrête devant la bibliothèque d'Harvard, elle m'a toujours fait rêver, la plus grande bibliothèque que je n'ai jamais vue, une des bibliothèques d'Harvard, elle contenait tellement de livre que je n'avais pas lu… C'est là que maman m'a entraînée plus loin. Histoire que j'arrête de babiller, de flipper sur l'immensité du savoir que je ne possédais pas.

Notre visite a continué par les dortoirs ; maman voulait entrer et les visiter, avoir une vision autre que celle virtuelle qu'on avait sur internet. Quand nous avons trouvé une chambre avec la porte ouverte et pas sa propriétaire, nous nous sommes introduites à l'intérieur.

Elle imaginait déjà comment j'allais vivre là dedans, avec ma colocataire, mes livres, elle se voyait même prendre l'autre lit dans la chambre, histoire qu'on soit ensemble. Elle m'a demandé de m'asseoir au bureau, de faire comme si j'étudiais et elle m'a prise en photo puis on est ressortis comme si de rien n'était.

La dernière étape de mon périple ça a été la galerie des amphis. Nous sommes entrés dans le premier bâtiment que nous avons croisé, ils étaient immenses. On a entendu un professeur de philo à travers une porte fermée. J'ai écouté puis je suis entrée pendant que maman allait aux toilettes et là j'ai fait tomber mon café et tout l'amphi s'est retourné. Le prof a arrêté son cours et je me suis sentie ridicule, la petite lycéenne puis je me suis assise, me faisant toute petite. Après avoir argumenté sur une théorie avec l'ensemble des autres étudiantes, je me suis sentie pousser des ailes, je me sentais à ma place, c'était une certitude, la vie universitaire allait être une expérience fantastique, magique. J'adore l'université, j'adore Harvard.

Je suis discrètement ressortie et j'ai dit à maman ce qui venait de se passer quand au détour d'un couloir je l'ai vu... Je l'ai aperçu de loin, discutant avec un sportif et une fille.

J'ai arrêté de parler, je le regardais et maman a également arrêté de parler quand elle s'est aperçu que je fixais quelque chose, ou du moins quelqu'un. Elle l'a vu et d'un coup.

L- Tristan ! Mon gendre préféré.

Il s'est arrêté, en fait, tout le monde s'est retourné et maman l'a pris dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas bougé, il me fixait et je n'ai rien trouvé à dire.

Ils se sont approchés tous les 4. Il me regardait et il m'a souri, un de ses sourires qu'il ne faisait qu'à moi, et je lui ai souris. J'avais l'impression de retrouver mon Tristan. Non, pas mon Tristan.

L- Bon c'est pas tout, quand vous aurez fini on pourra peut être y aller. Tu nous emmènes où Brad ?

T- Un café ?

B- Brad ?

R- Est-ce que t'a besoin de le demander ?

T- Ben, Sarah, voici Mary et sa mère Lorelai.

L- Rory

Maman s'amusait énormément et nous avons pris la direction d'un café, un peu en dehors du campus. En fait, vue l'heure, certains étudiants prenaient déjà l'apéro.

Il était assis en face de moi, j'étais à côté de maman et Sarah était à côté de lui, près de lui.

Ca m'a fait bizarre, quant à Ben, maman le faisait beaucoup rigoler.

Nous avons mangé des tapas, discuté, il nous racontait sa vie ici, omettant consciencieusement sa vie sentimentale ; même si je crois que j'aurais pas aimé en entendre parler de toute manière.

C'est maman qui nous a commandé l'alcool, de la bière pour tous, un Manhattan pour elle et un coca pour moi.

Finalement sur les coups de 21 heures, elle s'est décidée à partir, je me suis dit que c'était un aurevoir.

L- Bon, je vais y aller…Rory, tu restes ?

J'ai regardé maman puis Tristan. Il m'a fait un signe de la tête.

R- Oui.

L- Tristan, je te la confie, tu me la ramènes en un seul morceau.

T- Comme toujours. Bonsoir Lorelai.

L- Bonsoir Brad.

Ben a raccroché, annonçant que d'autres personnes arrivaient. Peu après 3 garçons et 2 filles sont arrivées.

J- TJ ! Ben ! Sarah et ?

T- C'est Rory. Voici Jake, Laura, Mickael, Mitch et Calistha.

C- TJ ! Ca fait un moment, tu m'as manqué !

Et elle lui a sauté au cou et je me suis sentie mal à l'aise, j'étais jalouse, c'est mon Tristan. Et puis j'ai vu sa posture, il n'était pas très à l'aise, j'ai levé les yeux vers lui quand j'ai senti ses yeux sur moi.

J- Salut Rory, on ne t'avait jamais vu ici.

R- C'est la première fois que je viens à Harvard. J'ai visité le campus et j'en ai profité pour voir Tristan.

J- Et où es tu en cours ?

R- Chilton.

J- ?

T- Ecole privé.

S- C'était ton lycée ?

T- Ouai.

Jake s'était assis à côté de moi, il avait une façon de me regarder, quant à Calistha, elle était collée à Tristan. J'écoutais Jake quand Tristan l'a interrompu.

T- Tu danses avec moi Ror ?

Il m'a tendu la main et je l'ai prise, me laissant conduire jusqu'à la piste. Il m'a serré contre lui et on a commencé à danser serrés l'un contre l'autre.

C- Elle sort d'où ?

B- C'est Mary.

J- Mary ?

S- Ouai ils étaient ensemble l'année dernière et si tu veux mon avis, c'est loin d'être fini.

Quand la musique s'est terminée, nous sommes retournés nous asseoir et il m'a fait une place à côté de lui. Il avait son bras autour de mes épaules.

C- Bon, on reste là ou on bouge ?

R- Il y a une soirée à Kpa.

T- Comment tu sais ça ?

R- Disons qu'il y a un étudiant de droit qui a invité maman.

T- Je l'imagine d'ici.

S- Moi je vais rentrer.

J- On peut y aller.

Et nous sommes partis. Nous marchions plus lentement, main dans la main et d'un coup j'ai eu une impulsion et je l'ai embrassé.

T- Et !

Ils se sont tous retournés.

T- On va rentrer. Bonsoir.

R- Bonsoir.

J'étais écarlate et nous avons pris la direction de son dortoir. J'ai téléphoné à maman pour lui dire que je ne rentrais pas ; elle n'a rien dit. A peine avons-nous eu franchi la porte que nous nous jetions l'un sur l'autre. Ca m'avait manqué durant tous ces mois. Et j'ai aimé me retrouver dans ses bras, contre lui. Et je me suis endormie contre lui, heureuse comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis très longtemps.

Lorelai's POV

Je suis debout, il est 10 heures et je finis de préparer mon sac et celui de Rory. J'ai prévu de la récupérer avant de rentrer à Stars Hollow. Je suis une maman cool mais favoriser les relations sexuelles de ma filles s'était pas vraiment prévu. Mais quand je les ai vu tous les 2…J'ai donc pris la direction du dortoir pour garçon.

L- Excusez moi, la chambre de Dugrey Tristan ?

?- Celle du font à gauche. Je vais vous accompagner.

L- Ce n'est pas la peine.

?- Ca ne me dérange pas…Alors vous êtes la sœur aînée de Dugrey ?

L- Non pas vraiment.

Je savais ce qu'il devait penser et ça me faisait rigoler.

?- Voilà.

Il a frappé et Tristan a mis quelques instants avant de répondre, en caleçon.

L- Salut Brad, content de me voir ?

Je suis entré, Tristan a souri et il a fermé la porte au nez de ce garçon. C'est là que j'ai vu Rory, dans un t-shirt de Harvard bien trop grand pour elle.

R- Maman !

L- Oui, maman. Bon habille toi.

Rory's POV

Elle n'a rien dit sur le fait que j'ai passé la nuit avec Tristan. Ca m'a fait bizarre de lui dire aurevoir. On allait rester en contact cette fois-ci…Et puis on est allée à la boutique pour acheter T-shirt, casquette, sweater et banderole d'Harvard.

Nous sommes reparties, le trajet de retour s'est fait plus rapidement. Quand on a vu la réaction des gens à Stars Hollow ; plein de tristesse à la vue de la jeep, maman a dit « Pathy s'est chargée de tout » et c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

Maman va bien, elle a la tête pleine de projets, elle veut ouvrir un Bed and Breakfast avec Sookie. En fait, elle a toujours voulu avoir sa propre auberge et là elle semble être prête à se jeter à l'eau.

Quelques temps plus tard

Hier je suis tombée sur Dean et il n'y a pas eu de gêne comme la première fois, je crois qu'autant lui que moi, nous nous sommes aperçus qu'entre nous c'était définitivement fini…On allait être amis, de bons amis.

La grande nouvelle c'est que Luke héberge son neveu chez lui, Jess Mariano.

Il n'est pas très engageant, il est en colère avec tout le monde et tout le temps. Il ne veut pas être ici ; il ne s'est pas fait d'ennemis, du moins pas encore car à cette allure, avec toutes les bagarres…Il est différent, caustique, il ne parle pas beaucoup et a une passion pour la lecture. C'est ce qui nous a rapproché.

Après une période difficile pendant laquelle Luke n'a pas su comment s'y prendre avec lui, il a repris les choses en mains, Jess va aller à Stars Hollow High et aider au restaurant.

Emilie's POV

Aujourd'hui Rory est venue à l'improviste alors que nous discutions avec le groupe des filles de la révolution. Je l'ai donc présentée et elles se sont emballées, la comparant à Lorelai. « les mêmes yeux, le même nez… »

S- Tu voudrais marcher ?

E- Sunny laisse là

S- Je voulais la voir marcher, Lorelai avait une manière de marcher tellement…

C- Rapide

S- Oui

E- Tu veux t'asseoir ?

R- Non je suis venue chercher un livre que grand père devait me prêter

E- Je suppose qu'il est dans son bureau va voir

C- Emilie votre petite fille est ravissante. Quel age a t elle ?

E- 17 ans

S- 17 ans ?

Rory's POV

Je n'ai pas entendu la suite, je suis allée récupérer le livre dans le bureau de grand père. Lorsque je suis revenue en annonçant que j'avais trouvé le livre, elles se sont toutes tournées vers moi et je me suis dit qu'elles préparaient quelque chose. Et là elles m'ont tout expliqué, il y avait le bal des filles de la révolution américaine qui aurait lieu la semaine d'après ; elles ont également parlé du premier prix et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas. Je voulais le faire pour grand mère et pour moi aussi. Et la première chose que j'ai dit à maman en rentrant c'est « je vais faire mes débuts »

L- Tes débuts dans quoi ?

R- Dans la société

L- Tu veux dire dans le monde.

R- Je suis passée chez grand mère après les cours

L- Juste après les cours, t'es folles

R- Elle était avec ses amis des filles de la révolution américaine et elles parlaient du bal des débutante

L- Oh non

R- Et en ressortant du bureau de grand père elles m'ont proposé de m'asseoir dans le patio avec elles

L- Non c'est pas vrai dis moi que t'as refusé

R- J'étais avec elles dans le patio

L- Rory c'est comme si tu acceptais de faire le batteur d'un groupe de hard rock

R- A peine assise grand mère a commencé à m'expliquer que c'était super important de faire ses premier pas dans la société et que c'était le rêve de toutes les jeunes filles

L- Ah

R- Elle m'a parlé des fleurs, de la musique

L- Oh non pitié

R- Des gâteaux

L- Oh oui les gâteaux sont délicieux

R- J'ai pas eu le temps de dire ouf que grand mère me faisait essayer la robe qu'elle avait fait faire pour toi.

Et là maman s'est levé d'un bon et à attrapé le téléphone

R- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

L- T'es tombée dans un piège, je vais t'en sortir

R- Maman attend

L- Elle n'a pas changé d'un iota, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'influencer les gens, elle se débrouille toujours pour que tu sois du même avis qu'elle, encore aujourd'hui je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a convaincu…

R- Maman je veux le faire

L- Pourquoi

R- Parce que si tu avais vu la tête de grand mère quand elle en a parlé, ça avait l'air vraiment important pour elle, si c'est important pour elle et que ça ne m'embête pas…

L- Tu sais ce que ça veux dire de faire ses premiers pas dans la société ?

R- Non, que je suis une femme ?

L- C'est pas une blague ça veut dire que tu es en âge de te fiancer pour commencer, de te marier devant un parterre de jeunes garçons de bonne famille qui ont été conditionnés pour épouser une jeune fille qu'on leur offre sur un plateau

R- Tu exagères

L- Non c'est comme les animaux qui sont vendus dans les foires aux animaux, à l'exception que les moutons ne portent pas de robe longue

R- Ecoute je lui ai promis de le faire, rien ne t'oblige à y participer si tu ne veux pas

L- Non si tu veux faire, je t'aiderais ça me fait bizarre, j'ai toujours tout fait pour fuir ces mondanités alors je pensais que tu partirais en courant comme moi

R- C'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais à cause des talons, je me vois mal courir

L- Très bien dans ce cas, si tu es sur de le faire, par où commencer ?

Et elle a commencé à énumérer toutes les choses dont j'aurais besoin, une robe, la date, des chaussures, des gants blancs

Je n'étais pas très à l'aise de lui annoncer que le père devait être là, ça a toujours été si compliqué entre eux…mais elle a pris le téléphone et elle a disparu au salon. Et lorsqu'elle est revenue…

L- Et petite débutante, ton père sera présent pour t'escorter à la grande soirée

R- Tu veux rire ?

L- Non, il va t'escorter jusqu'en bas des marches, te faire tourner sur toi même, te regarder faire la révérence et annoncer que Rory Gilmore est officiellement sur le marché des célibataires

R- Je peux pas le croire, il a dit qu'il serait vraiment là ?

L- Absolument

R- Il y a 50 de chance qu'il viennent

L- Il avait l'air plutôt sur le lui, je dirais 60

J'en revenais pas, il allait être là…et là la phase de préparation a commencé. J'ai supplié Dean de m'accompagner et donc lui, Lane et moi on a regardé une k7, histoire de savoir à quoi il fallait s'attendre, je trouvais ça très beau et Dean commençait à un peu angoisser ; se disant qu'il aurait du refuser de m'accompagner. Queue de pie et gants blancs pour les garçons.

J'avais demandé à Dean mais je n'en avais pas parlé à Jess, il trouvait ça ridicule et je savais qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

Quant à papa, il était là, donnant des conseils à Dean…Il avait apparemment changé, fini la moto, bonjour la voiture. Et puis il m'a offert une encyclopédie, celle d'Oxford, la nouvelle version, celle qu'il m'avait promis de m'offrir il y a un moment déjà mais ça faisait plaisir qu'il s'en soit souvenu.

Lorelai's POV

J'ai promis à Rory de m'impliquer, de la guider et je suis donc allée faire du shopping avec ma mère. Elle voulait absolument être prêt, que Rory ne manque de rien et donc elle a acheté 10 fois trop de choses afin d'être préparée à toute éventualité ce qui veut dire dans la pratique, une douzaine de paire de collants. Au cas ou.

Quand nous sommes rentrées chez elle ; elle était si excitée…et puis papa est sorti du bureau, de mauvaise humeur, désagréable et froid avec elle et ça m'a choqué, quand j'ai vu la mine défaite de ma mère, j'ai eu de la peine pour elle.

Rory's POV

J'ai commencé à prendre des cours de danse avec miss Pathy, histoire qu'on ne se ridiculise pas Dean et moi lors de la soirée et je dois dire que ce n'est pas du luxe.

Dean est maladroit quant à moi, je suis nulle, je n'ai aucun rythme, bref c'est une catastrophe. J'étais venue en me disant que ça devrait aller, avec Tristan ça n'a jamais posé de problème, on a toujours bien dansé tous les 2, je me laissais guider et puis voilà.

Mais là, c'est une danse de salon.

P- Comptez les pas dans vos têtes, regardez vous dans les yeux, Dean conduit.

Mes parents sont arrivés avec du café, ça les faisait sourire de nous voir, ils nous ont donné quelques conseils et finalement papa a invité maman. Ils nous ont fait une démonstration sous le regard émerveillé de miss Pathy. Elle avait enfin des élèves doués. Je les trouvais vraiment très beau, tellement bien assortis. J'étais très admirative. Ils faisaient un très beau couple.

Nous avons passé la soirée ensemble tous les 4. Papa s'occupait de Dean , lui montrant comment nouer son nœud papillon. Et maman déambulait un livre sur la tête tout en mangeant chinois dans un carton en m'expliquant ce que je devais faire, ce que je pouvais faire et donc ce que je ne pouvais pas faire. Un jeune fille ne se sert pas seule, en fait, elle ne fait rien seule.

Ch- Voilà, un nœud parfait, après soit on te prend pour un gentleman soit pour un serveur.

D- Comment ça se fait que vous sachiez faire un nœud papillon ?

Ch- Je sais car j'ai fait…17 bal des débutantes et une brève mais effrayante expérience avec les enfants de la révolution où je ne portais qu'un nœud papillon. C'était une bonne idée mais les gens ont été refroidis par la tempête de neige.

…

D- On se retrouve demain à 3 heures.

Avant de partir, je lui ai donne ses gants, il m'a regardé d'une manière, il croyait que je rigolais quand je lui en avais parlé. Je suis ensuite allée me coucher, laissant mes parents au salon.

Le lendemain nous sommes arrivées un peu en retard à la salle de réception. Je regardais le décor, c'était vraiment très beau, les fleurs, l'ambiance…

R- C'est immense je trouve, je vais devoir descendre cet escalier ?

L- J'en ai bien peur à moins que tu ne décides de faire une entrée mémorable et que tu décides de glisser sur la rampe, ce que je t'encourage à faire

W- Vous êtes ?

R- Lorelai Gilmore

W- En retard

L- C'est de ma faute, il a fallu du temps, je n'ai plus 16 ans si vous voyez ce que je veux dire

W- Je vous invite à monter, la salle où vous devez vous préparer se trouve…

L- A droite tu repères le nuage toxique de parfum et tu y es.

J'ai suivi cette femme pas très commode, je me suis retournée, maman m'a fait signe, me mimant le fait de glisser sur la rampe plutôt que de descendre les marches.

Arrivées en haut, elle m'a conduit dans une pièce remplie de filles déjà prêtes.

W- Accrochez votre robe sur le portant, mettez votre maquillage là bas, vous devez vous contenter d'un miroir sans éclairage j'ai attribué ceux qui étaient éclairées aux filles qui étaient arrivées à l'heure. Ecoutez mesdemoiselles vous devez être maquillée et habillée à 19h30 précise.

Je me suis assise devant mon miroir, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il y avait une petite blonde à côté de moi, elle se faisait coiffer et là je lui ai parlé. Libye était une habituée, elle s'angoissait de ne pas avoir assez de temps et sa préoccupation principale semblait se porter sur le choix de son rouge à lèvre.

Lorelai's POV

Je suis là, attendant que ça commence, j'ai déjà bu un verre ; regardant à droite et à gauche, cherchant ma mère. Et je l'ai vu arriver, apparemment de très mauvaise humeur, critiquant tout.

Rory's POV

Je suis prête, j'ai sorti un livre et j'attends tranquillement le début quand Libye est arrivée près de moi.

Ly- Un peu d'alcool ?

R- Non merci

Ly- Je vais en reprendre. Lors de mon dernier bal, j'en ai proposé à une fille qui ne supportait pas l'alcool, écœurant, elle a vomi tout ce qu'elle avait bu sur sa robe blanche

R- Ton dernier bal ?

Ly- Oui c'est mon 5è cette année

R- Waou

Ly- Il paraît que 4 débutantes sur 5, épousent ceux qui les escortent. J'ai participé à 5 bals avec 5 escortes différentes il y en aura forcément un avec qui ça marchera

R- Très logique

Ly- Alors est ce que le tien est le bon

R- Le bon quoi ?

Ly- Celui que tu épouseras

Elle m'a prise par surprise, Dean était juste un ami et quand nous étions ensemble, je n'y avais jamais pensé.

R- Et bien

Ly- Est ce qu'il est mignon ?

R- Oui

Ly- Ou est ce que vous allez vivre après le mariage

R- Qu'est ce que tu dis

Ly- Kate ! Salut oh désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivé ?

K- Oh c'est horrible

Ly- Non ça se voit à peine.. tu marcheras de coté

Lorelai's POV

J'écoutais toutes ces mères hystériques, un verre à la main, l'une d'elle a parlé de sa fille Jenna qui était sortie de rainbow X depuis 2 jours. Je ne savais ce que c'était donc j'ai discrètement demandé à ma voisine et il se trouve que ce n'était pas une clinique de désintox mais un centre d'amaigrissement. Hallucinant. C'est là que j'ai été sauvé par Chris ; il a prétexté un problème avec sa ceinture. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le bar et maman est venue nous demandant si nous avions vu papa. Elle était énervée, elle pensait qu'il serait là plus tôt.

Je nous ai servi un verre, ça me rappelait nos 16 ans et nous avons été interrompu par une annonce : « Les père qui doivent accompagner leur filles sont priés de monter au premier étage dans les meilleurs délais »

Rory's POV

A l'étage, j'attendais papa quand j'ai vu Dean.

R- Dean

D- Je voulais te voir avant que tu deviennes une femme de la haute société

R- Qu'est ce que t'en dis

D- J'en dis que tu ressemble à un flocon de neige

R- Merci et toi tu t'es vu

D- Mais le plus joli de tous les flocons

Et c'est là que Libye est arrivée. Elle a regardé Dean de haut en bas et…

Ly- C'est lui qui t'escorte ?

R- Oui c'est lui

Ly- C'est sur et certain que tu vas l'épouser

Et elle est partie. Il y avait eu un gros blanc. Si j'avais du aller au bal avec mon futur mari, ça aurait été Lui…Dean me regardait avec des yeux exorbités et heureusement j'ai été sauvée par papa.

R- Papa tu es là génial

D- Je te retrouve en bas des escaliers bonne chance

R- Très bien

Ch- La sortie de secours est derrière on peut encore s'enfuir

R- Rends moi un service

Ch- Ce que tu veux

R- Ne me laisse pas tomber

Ch- On tombera tous les 2

Et je lui ai pris le bras et nous nous sommes avancés.

Lorelai's POV

J'attendais, impatiente que Rory descende, maman était énervée et papa était au bar, il ne voulait pas s'asseoir et ils ont commencé à s'engueuler et je les ai entraîné un peu plus loin histoire d'éviter un scandale.

E- Ceux sont ses premiers pas

R- C'est sans intérêt, c'est une de tes idées, pas celle de Rory, dis à ta mère qu'elle n'écoute jamais.

Je n'ai rien dit et on a su ce qui n'allait pas, c'était son travail, il avait l'impression qu'il se faisait doucement mais sûrement évincer. On a été interrompus par l'apparition de Rory en haut de l'escalier au bras de Chris.

Je l'ai vu regarder l'assistance puis Dean, très beau, souriant, très fier. « Lorelai Gilmore fille de Christopher Hayden et de Lorelai Gilmore »

Rory's POV

Je souriais, regardant la salle, en arrivant en bas, papa s'est décalé puis il m'a fait un baise main avant de me lâcher. J'ai ensuite fait ma révérence et j'ai pris le bras de Dean.

Puis il y a eu la danse avec l'éventail.

Nous avons dansé, mangé, la soirée était très sympathique et Dean s'est également amusé. J'ai vu les parents de Cass, on a discuté, Cassy avait apparemment été introduite 2 ans auparavant. Puis nous sommes rentrés tous les 4 à Stars Hollow.

R- Les filles te trouvaient très sexy et Libye a dit que c'était dommage que tu sois mon vrai père car si t'avais été mon beau père, j'aurais pu te voler à maman.

Ch- Libye a un grand avenir devant elle

L- J'étais très fier de votre prestation, vous avez presque réussi à garder votre sérieux durant toute la cérémonie.

Ch- Désolé vous étiez trop drôle avec vos éventails

R- J'ai une petite faim

L- Moi aussi

Ch- Dean

D- Honnêtement je veux une seule chose c'est enlever ce déguisement

L- Attention tu parles à une grande dame

D- Je veux dire chez moi

L- C'est mieux

R- Merci encore de m'avoir accompagné

D- Demain tu sais ce qui est prévu

Ch- Aurevoir

L- Bonne nuit et ils ne furent plus que trois

Ch- En fait je dois repartir pour Boston demain alors mesdames je vais vous laisser

R- Quoi ? Tu vas bien manger une petite frite avec nous

Ch- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble ça marche ?

L- Chéri commande pour moi.

Je suis allée chez Luke et je les ai laissés ensemble. J'ai commandé mon hamburger et j'ai commencé à manger. Elle est entrée peu après.

L- Après tout ce que tu as mangé ce soir je te surprends à manger avec les doigts

J'ai hésité, j'ai regardé mon hamburger et j'ai levé mon petit doigts

L- Je t'ai eu

R- Etre une dame c'est dur

L- Alors je veux savoir qu'est ce que tu dis de tout ça

R- La danse de l'éventai était humiliante, plus jamais de révérence mais j'étais heureuse de voir papa, il a une nouvelle copine tu sais

L- Sheryl la pauvre fille ça doit pas être évident d'avoir un prénom pareil

R- Elle lui plait beaucoup

L - Oui je sais

R- Je suis contente, je peux pas en dire autant pour grand mère, elle était toute excitée par cette soirée et pourtant elle n'est pas restée

L- T'en fais pas elle s'amusera plus pour la prochaine

R- Excuse moi ?

L- Oui on t'a inscrite pour les 6 prochains bals

R- Très amusant

L- Il faut que tu me rapportes un prix

Luke est arrivé, on a discuté du bal puis Jess est descendu pour nettoyer les tables. Il avait la casquette et la chemise en flanelle de Luke et celui-ci l'a houspillé. C'était drôle et puis on est rentrées.

Jess's POV

Je déteste cette ville, ces gens, on se croirait à Disney Land, tout le monde il est gentil, il est beau, ça m'exaspère. Je ne m'entends pas avec mon oncle, je n'ai aucune envie d'être sympa avec sa pseudo copine Lorelai, ils veulent faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre eux mais c'est tellement visible…En fait, il n'y a que Rory qui est intéressant dans son genre mais elle fait trop sage et je ne supporte pas du tout son copain Dean. J'aime lui rentrer dedans, on s'est d'ailleurs battu au lycée et il a tout raconté à Rory en la voyant. Fayot !

Cass's POV

Qui eu cru que Rory Gilmore sortirait avec un autre garçon de Chilton ? Brian. Il partait pas gagnant même s'il a déjà embrassé Rory. Le fait est que si elle s'enfuie après un baiser, c'est plutôt annonciateur de bonne choses. C'est marrant physiquement il est le complet opposé de Tristan, plus petit, brun, les yeux noirs. Il est sympa mais, pas très intéressant, on verra ce que ça va donner. Je paris déjà que Dean et Jess ne vont pas l'aimer. Ils seront enfin d'accord sur un truc, mis à part le fait qu'ils ne se supportent pas.

Rory's POV

Maman est en plein dans ses révisions, je l'aide un peu mais avec mes devoirs et Brian que je vois uniquement à Hartford car je n'ai pas spécialement envie de passer du temps avec lui ici... Ce qui fait qu'il ne va pas acheter mon panier pour manger avec moi donc on s'était mis d'accord avec Dean et puis c'est finalement Jess qui a tout fait pour renchérir et donc j'ai passé la journée avec Jess et c'était très agréable, enfin jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'il avait prévu son coup pour embêter Dean, entre autre.

Lane's POV

J'ai élu domicile chez les Gilmore pour m'entraîner à jouer de la batterie sur leurs casseroles. Et ça bouge en ce moment, Rory passe beaucoup de temps avec son copain à Hartford et quand elle est ici, c'est Jess. Elle a beau dire qu'il n'y a rien entre eux…C'est faux.

Lorelai's POV

Je n'ai pas confiance en Jess, je le sens pas, et même si au début j'ai voulu lui donner le bénéfice du doute, je ne suis pas emballée mais je suis là pour Luke. J'ai essayé de l'aider à trouver un autre appartement pour lui et Jess mais il a fini par avoir un coup de folie et acheter l'immeuble avant de tout défoncer et d'abattre les cloisons histoires d'agrandir son chez lui.

Bref, je n'aime pas la voir lui donner des cours, je n'aime pas les voir passer tant de temps ensemble, je n'aime pas le fait que Luke serait super content que Jess sorte avec Rory car c'est une gentille fille qui pourrait lui faire du bien alors que je ne pense qu'au fait que lui va l'entraîner au fond si c'était le cas.

Ca me fatigue de penser à ce sale gamin, c'est certainement pour ça que je me retrouve dans un spa pour le week-end avec ma mère, elle m'a eu dans un moment de faiblesse.

Rory's POV

Je vois quasiment plus Dean depuis que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Jess, tellement de temps que j'ai rompu avec Brian. Il a pris ça de manière très calme. Ca ne faisait pas assez longtemps qu'on était ensemble pour que ça fasse mal.

Enfin ça s'était avant car depuis mon accident de voiture, je n'ai plus revu Jess, il est reparti à New York le soir même. Quant à maman, mis à part le fait qu'elle ne parle plus à Luke, elle a quasiment fini ses études, elle va recevoir son diplôme de fin d'année et j'ai tout organisé pour que grand père et grand mère soient également présents.

Jess's POV

Rory me manque. Je suis ici à New York, la ville que j'aime et j'aurais jamais pensé que Stars Hollow me manquerait. Enfin, disons plutôt Rory et même mon oncle. On s'appelle de temps en temps, elle me raconte ce qui se passe dans sa vie, son nouveau copain, ça à l'air d'être un connard. Elle a réussi à se débarrasser de Dean et de Brian pour sortir avec Samuel, Sam quelque chose. Et en ce moment elle ne parle que de la remise des diplôme de sa mère qui aura lieu demain.

Loreelai's POV

Je ne pense qu'à cette journée depuis si longtemps, tout le monde m'a parlé de leur remise de diplôme, Chris m'a même envoyé un panier avec plein de choses donc un collier de perle…Il n'aurait pas dû même si mon cœur s'emballe rien que d'y penser. Et puis mes parents ont été là, on a pris des photos, sans Rory, elle est allée à New York voir Jess. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle n'ait pas été là pour moi

Cass's POV

Quelle horreur ce discours ! J'aime beaucoup Paris même si elle est…froide, directe, intransigeante…bref et son discours ne va pas la faire gagner, ses idées non plus, les gens ne l'aime pas et ont souvent peur d'elle.

C- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

R- Je réfléchi à une chanson possible pour le mariage de Sookie. J'ai fini avec le compte rendu des discours et là je profite du peu de temps que j'ai.

S- Salut Rory, je dois y aller, on se retrouve à la fin de la journée.

R- Oui.

C- Tu es overbookée. Ca fait un moment qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée toute les 2, il faudra peut être que tu reviennes un jour chez moi.

Paris est alors apparue et moi je me suis éclipsée, ne laissant pas à Rory le temps d'ajouter un mot. Je savais que Paris allait lui demander d'être la vice présidente des élèves pour l'année de terminale. Avec Rory elle a une chance. Tout le monde aime Rory, elle est toujours gentille, discrète, aide tout le monde et est populaire sans être désagréable. Elle adoucie son image et elle sort avec Sam. Et connaissant Rory elle va dire non, jusqu'à ce que Paris lui rappelle qu'Harvard sera sensible à un poste de vice présidente. Ca serait cool qu'on soit toute à Harvard.

Rory's POV

Papa est très présent en ce moment, maman ne parle toujours pas vraiment à Luke, enfin disons qu'il ne lui parle pas encore comme avant et aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour, je n'ai plus mon plâtre. Je suis un peu perdue par rapport à cette histoire de vice présidente et il y a papa. Quand je les vois…et maman est contente que Sheryl ne soit plus dans la course.

Je crois vraiment que cette fois-ci…Et quand aujourd'hui j'ai vu Jess au mariage de Sookie et Jackson, je pensais qu'il était à New York mais il était là, peut être revenu pour moi et je ne sais as ce qui m'a pris, je l'ai embrassé avant de partir en courant. Je faisais n'importe quoi et j'ai décidé que j'allais passer l'été à Washington après l'anniversaire de Cass, loin de Sam et de Jess.

Tristan's POV

J'ai invité Ben et J à venir chez moi. Ils ne faisaient rien ce week end et comme Cass fête ses 18 ans… Lorsque l'on est arrivés, c'était l'effervescence, la maison grouillait afin que tout soit prêt pour la grande soirée.

B- Et elle a des copines sympa ta sœur ?

T- Elles sont pas majeur alors on y va molo. Et personne ne touche à ma sœur.

J- Dis moi, laquelle est ta frangine que je lui souhaite un bon anniversaire ?

T- Et on ne touche pas à ma sœur.

J- Je rigole.

Et il a fallu que la première personne que je vois ce soit elle, avec apparemment son copain. Un type que je ne connaissais pas d'ailleurs.

R- Sam, arrête, je vais jamais…

S- Bébé, faisons une pause.

Rory's POV

Et c'est là que j'ai vu Tristan, accompagné de 2 types. J'ai lâché le plat et tout le monde s'est tourné vers moi.

C- Qui a cassé…Tristan !!

T- Cassy casse noisettes ! Bon anniversaire !

C- Tu me l'a déjà souhaité. Et ces 2 personnes sont…

B- Ben

J- Et James.

C- Bienvenu. Tristan va vous montrer les chambres dans 2 secondes. Tris, viens de ce côté là.

T- 2 secondes les mecs. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

C- Fais attention.

T- De quoi tu parles ?

C- Tu sais très bien de quoi, ou plutôt de qui je parle.

T- J'ai rien fais…

C- Je te préviens seulement. Elle a quelqu'un…

J'ai pas écouté la suite, j'ai conduis les mecs dans ma chambre.

J- C'était quoi ces messes basses ?

T- De quoi tu parles ?

J- Ta sœur, la fille qui lâche le plat…

T- Rory ? Elle a toujours été maladroite

B- Ouai à d'autres, on aurait dit que la pièce s'était tout à coup arrêtée.

J- Alors ? Des détails ?

T- Il n'y a aucun détail, c'est une des meilleures copines de ma sœur, c'est tout. Bon je vais chercher des bières.

Et la soirée a démarrée, j'ai retrouvé Finn et Logan. Je les avais invités et je leur ai présenté Tom et J. C'était sympa, ça faisait du bien d'être là et puis je l'ai vu plusieurs fois, on ne s'est pas parlé. En fait je ne suis allé la voir que lorsqu'elle a été seule.

T- Bonsoir, ça va ?

R- Tristan…oui ça va, et toi ?

T- Bien.

R- T'es là pour… ?

T- Juste le week end.

R- T'a arrêté de donner de tes nouvelles

T- T'a arrêté d'en prendre.

…

Je me suis toujours demandé comment on peut être les meilleurs amis, se dire tout et rien pour finir comme ça, plein de gêne étant incapable d'aligner 2 mots.

T- Tu danses ?

Et je l'ai attrapée pour la serrer dans mes bras et nous avons commencer à danser serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Dans la cuisine.

C- Où est Rory ?

M- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle se dirigeait vers le patio.

B- T'aurais pas vu ton frère ?

M- Va voir vers le patio

C- Madeline !

Cassy's POV

Je suis allée voir vers le patio et je les ai trouvé en train de danser, enlacés. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Je me suis retournée pour me trouver face à Finn et Ben.

C- Pose pas de question, quant à toi Finn, assure toi que Sam ne se pointe pas par ici.

F- A vos ordres mon commandant.

Rory's POV

J'arrête de danser, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est enlacés comme ça ; je ne peux même pas dire qu'on a suivi la mélodie car ce n'est pas un slow.

Il me regarde et je ne trouve rien à faire que de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres avant de le laisser en plan. Pour retrouver Sam. Qui est en compagnie de Finn.

F- Ca va Bella ?

R- Bien sûr Finny

F- J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles Finny…

Tristan's POV

J'ai retrouvé les mecs, je sentais leur regard sur moi mais ils n'ont pas osé me poser de question. Enfin pas avant que la fête ne soit finie. Logan et Finn viennent de partir, il est 5 heures. Et Rory dort ici.

B- Tu peux expliquer maintenant qu'on est seuls ?

T- Expliquer quoi Benny ?

B- Expliquer Rory, la danse…

T- Il n'y a rien à dire, on est sortis ensemble pendant un moment durant ma dernière année, c'est fini.

Et je suis allé à la salle de bain.

Ben's POV

B- Tu les aurais vu danser, je te jure, c'est loin d'être fini. Il t'en a jamais parlé ?

J- Non.

Et là J s'est dirigé vers le bureau pour tirer la chaise et s'asseoir ; faisant par la même occasion tomber des bouquins.

B- Putain J, t'es bourré !

Et j'ai tout ramassé. Des photos étaient tombées, des photos de elle et lui et j'ai reconnu le même regard, c'était définitivement loin d'être fini. Ce n'était déjà pas fini quand elle est venue à Harvard il y a quelques mois.

Tristan's POV

Ben et J dorment sur le matelas par terre, ils ronflent et moi je ne peux pas dormir sachant qu'elle est là, qu'elle est là avec son copain... En désespoir de cause, je suis descendu à la cuisine pour manger un truc quand j'ai entendu du bruit. Je me suis retourné, c'était elle.

T- Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

R- Non…ça fait bizarre d'être là…avec toi.

T- Ouai.

Elle s'était approchée et lorsqu'elle a commencé à se mordiller les lèvres en évitant consciencieusement mon regard, j'ai craqué. J'ai fondu sur elle pour l'embrasser et elle a automatiquement passé ses bras autour de mon cou. J'ai rien demandé de plus, je l'ai attrapé pour la poser sur le plan de travail.

Elle m'avait tellement manqué, j'avais tout mis de côté en entrant à Harvard et le fait de la voir…on n'a pas pris le temps, on avait envie l'un de l'autre et ça s'est fait sur le plan de travail. Ca a été rapide et nous sommes ensuite restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, moi allongé sur elle, lui murmurant qu'elle m'avait manqué. Quand elle m'a murmuré qu'elle m'aimait…J'ai été triste.

Ben's POV

Je viens d'ouvrir les yeux, Dugrey n'est pas là. Il doit être aux toilettes. Enfin s'est ce que je pensais et puis il n'est pas revenu. Je me suis dit que peut être il était malade, il avait bien bu. Je me suis levé et je suis descendu pour tomber sur une scène très chaude à la cuisine, plus précisément sur le plan de travail. Ils ne m'ont pas vu et je suis remonté.

Tristan's POV

On a eu du mal à se séparer et puis je suis remonté et elle est retournée se coucher, avec son copain. On s'est soigneusement évité ce matin, je ne l'ai aperçue que lorsqu'elle a été sur le point de partir, avec Sam.

S- Salut Cass, c'était sympa. Allez Baby, on y va.

R- Oui, salut Cassy et encore bon anniversaire. C'était vraiment très sympa…Oh attend, j'ai oublié mon portable, vas y Sam, je reviens.

Lorsqu'elle est passée devant la porte, en redescendant, je l'ai attrapé par le poignet.

R- Tristan, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

T- Je voulais te dire aurevoir.

Et je l'ai embrassée, comme si ma vie en dépendait, je ne savais pas quand est ce que j'allais la revoir et puis je l'ai gardé contre moi.

T- Tu vas me manquer, je t'aime Mary.

R- Tu vas me manquer aussi. ..Je vais recommencer à prendre de tes nouvelles.

T- Et je recommencerais à t'en donner.

Et elle est à nouveau sortie de ma vie. Nous avons repris notre échange épistolaire et j'ai appris quelques temps plus tard qu'elle n'était plus avec Sam.

Rory's POV

J'ai tout arrêté avec Sam, à cause de Tristan, à cause du fait que par culpabilité j'ai couché avec lui alors que je ne pensais pas que ça allait arriver. C'est pas moi. Je ne couche pas avec quelqu'un parce que je me sens coupable d'avoir couché avec mon ex. Et puis je pars à Washington cet été et je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie d'y aller.

Quelques semaines plus tard

Lorelai's POV

Rory me manque. Elle rentre bientôt de Washington et je suis très impatiente. En plus si je commence à faire des rêves étranges de Luke et moi…C'est pas parce qu'on s'est rapprochés depuis que Jess est revenu que je veux me marier avec lui et porter ses bébés ! Rory a des explications complètement farfelues sur la signification de mes rêves !

Rory's POV

C'est étrange d'écrire à son ex, enfin non, c'est étrange d'écrire à Tristan. On parle de tout est de rien, de notre vie, de nos rêves mais pas de nos sentiments. Il sait seulement qu'il me manque et je sais que je lui manque. Je n'ai pas eu ce problème avec Dean. Et puis il y a Jess, notre relation a complètement changé. C'est plus que de l'amitié mais…je crois que j'ai envie que ce soit plus, la preuve en est le baiser qu'on a échangé et je crois qu'il est revenu pour moi, le seul problème c'est que je n'ai pas osé l'appeler, lui écrire de tout l'été.

J'ai hésité et puis j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je suis ici avec Paris, j'apprends beaucoup de choses et depuis qu'on est à Washington nous nous sommes rapprochées. Et ce soir elle a un rendez vous avec Jamie, cet étudiant de Princeton qui est lui aussi à Washington pour les 6 semaines de stage, je suis contente pour elle.

Lorleai's POV

Elle est rentrée aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qu'elle m'a manqué ! Ce soir je vais au repas hebdomadaire du vendredi toute seule et je suis très nerveuse car je vais leur annoncer que Chris et moi c'est fini, en fait je ne suis pas entrée en contact avec lui depuis le début de l'été et l'annonce de LA bonne nouvelle au mariage de Sookie.

Le choc ça a été de découvrir que ma fille était excédée de voir Jess avec sa langue au fond de la bouche de Shane. Alors que je dois dire qu'il s'est tenu à carreau cet été avec sa copine.

Bref, ce soir elle doit aller au premier festival folklorique de Stars Hollow avec Lane et Dean et elle semble désormais de mauvaise humeur.

Emilie's POV

J'ai été contente d'être là à Chilton pour Rory. Je suis si contente qu'elle s'implique dans la vie de son école. Bien entendu, je ne suis pas ravie par Lorelai et sa décision de ne pas se battre pour Chris mais quand je l'ai entendue se disputer avec lui ce soir au dîner, j'ai compris. Il lui avait fait trop mal et je lui ai demander de partir.

Rory's POV

Je faisais les courses chez Doose quand j'ai vu Jess dans les rayons. On a échangé 2 mots, il est en colère que je n'ai pas cherché à entrer en contact et quand il m'a parlé de Sam, je l'ai planté là. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler le fait que je l'avais trompé avec Tristan. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à Jess, il ne connaît pas son existence, il ne sait pas que d'une manière ou d'une autre, toute les relations que j'ai eu ont toutes finies à cause de Tristan. Je ne veux plus parler de lui, ça fait encore trop mal.

Lorelai's POV

Rory a eu sa dernière rentrée et elle comme moi sommes célibataires, même si j'ai l'impression que son cœur chavire pour Jess. Je ne m'y ferais jamais. Les dernières relations qu'elle a eu, je ne lui en ai jamais parlé parce que j'ai vraiment eu le sentiment que ce n'était pas important mais Jess. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle refuse de se rendre à l'évidence.

Quant à moi, hier j'ai accompagné ma mère à une vente aux enchères et j'ai rencontré un homme charmant. Inconnu mais charmant. Maman m'a d'ailleurs trouvé son numéro après une séance des plus humiliante durant laquelle j'ai du admettre qu'il y avait eu un homme intéressant et que j'aimerai qu'elle me donne ses coordonnées.

Bref, j'ai eu son numéro, je l'ai appelé, je suis allée à un rendez vous et il ennuyeux. Plus jamais ! Ce qui n'a pas été du goût de maman.

Rory's POV

J'ai l'impression que chaque année on est de plus en plus débordés, comment fait Cass pour être toujours si détendue ? C'est vraiment un trait de famille, Tristan non plus n'était pas angoissé lors de sa dernière année. Bref, aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré Jess et…je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir encore longtemps comme ça.

Cass's POV

Quant je regarde Paris…alors là, je ne sais pas quoi dire, elle est rayonnante, elle a son Jamie, apparemment elle est sortie avec lui à Washington cet été. Bref, elle a annulé des réunions du samedi, c'est inespéré ; surtout que je vais aller voir Tristan ce week-end. Je n'ai rien dit à Rory, je sais seulement qu'elle a une de ses activités de Stars Hollow, un concours de danse.

Dean's POV

Je suis allé voir Rory et Lorelai au concours, je leur avais promis et Jess s'est pointé avec Shane. Il s'est installé et a passé son temps à la regarder. Je sais qu'il la met mal à l'aise et il essaye tout le temps de me chercher. Et puis lorsque j'ai du remplacer Lorelai et que j'ai dû danser avec Rory pour ne pas qu'elles soient disqualifiées, j'en ai eu marre et j'ai explosé. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle complique les choses. Elle lui plait et malgré tout ce qu'elle veut cacher ; il lui plait. Bref, je l'ai laissé là.

Cass's POV

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce week-end mais Rory est différente et puis quand j'ai vu ce type, brun, venir la chercher…Waou, elle avait un nouveau copain, elle semblait rayonnante. Je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça depuis…depuis mon frère en fait. En parlant de Tristan, j'ai été très contente de le voir ; il va bien, sa vie loin de la maison lui réussi et il a une copine, Rachelle. Mignonne, sympa, première année. Il a toujours eu un faible pour les filles plus jeune et le complet opposé de Rory, grande blonde. Ils vont bien ensemble, ils feraient de beaux bébés blond si on pouvait pas se demander si au premier abord elle n'est pas sa sœur. C'est bizarre.

Rory's POV

Je suis vraiment contente, je crois que ça fait des semaines que j'attends d'être avec Jess, voir des mois plus ou moins consciemment. J'ai eu une conversation avec Charleston sur Harvard, c'est vrai que j'ai jamais pensé m'inscrire ailleurs mais soyons réaliste, il faut assurer ses arrières. Je pense à d'autres fac, Yale bien sûr et Princeton même si le proviseur me dit que je suis faite pour Harvard. En tout cas, ça n'a pas réjouie maman.

Richard's POV

J'ai discuté avec Rory, lui racontant mes meilleurs années à l'université. J'ai envie qu'elle ait ça, j'ai envie qu'elle continue la tradition Gilmore en allant à Yale. C'est pour ça que demain nous allons aller à New Haven tous les 4 pour visiter le campus et peut être que ça lui donnera envie.

Je revois encore Lorelai, elle devait avoir 10 ans, elle a pris mon diplôme et elle a dit qu'elle irait à Yale. J'étais si content, si fière.

Lorelai's POV

J'en reviens pas qu'il ait fait ça, en même temps, pourquoi ça m'étonne, ils sont prêt à tout.

Le plan s'est d'aller à Harvard et ils ne l'acceptent pas. Après un entretien surprise avec le doyen, Rory n'était pas ravi elle non plus et on est finalement parti en les laissant à Yale pour rentrer à Stars Hollow en taxi.

Rory's POV

Je n'ai pas parlé à Dean depuis que je suis avec Jess et il me manque. C'est mon amis alors je suis allée le voir pour m'excuser et c'est là qu'il m'a annoncé qu'il avait fait une demande pour la fac du Connecticut. Je suis si contente pour lui…

Avec Jess, tout n'est pas parfait, la ville peut être difficile à gérer mais nous 2, c'est fort, enfin il y a quand même le fait qu'il est sur la défensive dès que la discussion s'oriente vers Dean. C'est marrant, avant c'était l'inverse, maintenant on dirait que Dean a lâché prise.

Lorelai's POV

J'ai eu un choc quand j'ai surpris Jess et Rory en train de se bécoter allongés sur le canapé de Luke. Ca avait l'air intense ! Mon dieu ! J'ai commencé à paniquer et Luke m'a dit qu'il a un système et qu'il monte toutes les 10 minutes là haut pour récupérer quelque chose. Moi je pense seulement au fait que ça à l'air sérieux.

Rory's POV

C'est sérieux, entre Jess et moi c'est sérieux. Je crois qu'on va passer à l'étape au dessus assez rapidement si on arrive à trouver un endroit où Luke ne débarque pas toutes les 10 minutes.

Je vais en parler avec maman. On s'était dit qu'on parlerait de ce genre de choses quand je serai prêt et même si ça n'a pas été le cas pour Tristan et qu'elle n'est pas au courant pour Sam, je veux qu'elle sache pour Jess. Et apparemment la pilule a été difficile à avaler. Enfin disons que c'est quand même pas pour tout de suite car quand il se pointe avec un cocard au repas du vendredi soir…

Jess's POV

J'aime vraiment beaucoup Rory et je fais des efforts, je lui parle plus. Notre relation va vraiment mieux et hier elle a prise un direction que je n'avais pas prévu, du moins pas si tôt. Elle m'a entraîné dans un vieux cabanon et on couché ensemble. Et là, gros choc, ce n'était pas sa première fois, on en avait jamais vraiment parlé mais j'ai toujours assumé que…et ben apparemment pas. Ca m'a fait bizarre, comme si elle avait oublié de me parler d'une partie de sa vie.

Rory's POV

On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble Jess et moi, beaucoup, beaucoup. Je lui ai même parlé de Tristan, pas tout mais je lui en ai parlé. Et puis j'ai été surprise de voir Dean embrasser une fille à la patinoire. Je n'aime plus Dean mais je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une fille et là…elle s'appelle Lindsey. Elle a l'air très gentille.

Et le plus important c'est mes lettres pour l'université, Harvard, Yale et Princeton. J'ai été acceptée aux 3 et il va falloir faire un choix. Poser le pour et le contre. Quelque par dans la liste de Harvard, il y a Tristan et je ne sais pas encore si il est dans la colonne pour ou contre.

Luke's POV

Je ne sais plus quoi faire de Jess, en ce moment il est insupportable, il est tout le temps en colère, on se croirait revenu aux débuts. J'ai également l'impression qu'avec Rory s'est pas le bonheur. Elle vient nettement moins souvent et je sais que c'est différent. En plus son tocard de père est venu pour le voir. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui parle, je ne veux pas qu'il l'entraîne ; déjà qu'il ne va plus au lycée…

Rory's POV

Depuis quelques temps ça ne va plus avec Jess, il est tout le temps en colère, l'autre soir à la soirée chez Kyle il a voulu qu'on couche ensemble et quand je n'ai pas voulu il s'est mis en colère. Il s'est alors battu avec Dean…Dean qui va se marier avec Lindsey, Dean qui a tenu à m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle en premier et moi j'ai été surprise et donc pas aussi enthousiaste qu'il aurait aimé que je le sois. Quand il m'a dit que « c'est pas parce que mon copain me traite comme un chien et que d'après lui j'ai une relation nulle avec Jess que je dois pas être contente pour lui ». J'ai été surprise, et je suis désolée qu'il ait cru que je ne suis pas contente pour lui, pour le moment je suis plus choquée qu'autre chose et j'ai également compris qu'en effet Jess me traite comme un chien. En plus il m'a menti. Il n'a pas été au lycée depuis très longtemps et donc pas de bal, pas de bal pour moi alors qu'il me l'avait promis. Finalement il a disparu, encore, me laissant en plan, disparaissant de ma vie pour filer à l'autre bout du pays retrouver son père sans me dire aurevoir.

Lorelai's POV

Après le feu qui a ravagé l'auberge j'ai cru qu'on y arriverait pas et puis finalement il y a eu cette opportunité. Sookie et moi avons demandé à Luke d'inspecter notre future auberge histoire qu'il nous donne une approximation quant aux futur sommes à investire pour la remettre en état. Quant il a dit « C'est pas mal » on a commencé à extrapoler, le plancher n'était pas pourri, il fallait seulement le remettre à neuf, idem pour le toit, Kurt n'a trouvé aucune moisissure et en fin de compte, le bilan était simple, il y aurait des dépenses à prévoir mais ça ne serait pas un gouffre. C'était une affaire. Une fois les travaux commencés, l'ouverture devrait suivre 4 ou 5 mois plus tard. Voilà, nous étions enthousiastes Sookie et moi.

Rory's POV

Depuis que je sais que je suis majore de promotion je me sens toute bizarre. Je marche sur des œufs avec Paris et puis la voilà qui me dit que ça ne la dérange pas que si on s'en tient à ce qu'elle a lu sur Internet, je vais avoir une vie ratée, licenciement, divorce, accident, suicide…d'un autre côté, major de promotion… Je ne pense qu'à ça, et bien sûr au discours que je vais faire.

Aujourd'hui nous devons laisser un message pour la postérité, une minute pour parler devant la caméra et parler aux générations futures d'élèves de Chilton et je trouve ça intéressant et bizarre.

Lorelai's POV

Demain c'est la remise des diplômes, mon bébé va être diplômé, majore de promotion et elle va aller à Yale, une université de prestige qui est à côté de la maison.

Un courrier est arrivé, nous n'avions pas les bourses de Yale, donc fini la libellule. En plus, l'auberge de l'indépendance a fini par fermer après le feu qui l'a ravagé. Les chambres ont été fermées petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus, à la fin il n'y avait plus que Sookie Michel et moi. Ca m'a déprimé, c'est derrière dans l'établi que Rory et moi avons habitées, qu'elle a grandie, que j'ai grandie…Et j'ai pris une décision, j'ai acheté une bouteille de champagne et j'ai filé chez Sookie pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

L- Vous êtes prêts ?

J- Absolument

L- L'auberge de l'indépendance a fermée ! Un nouveau challenge ça doit se fêter ; oui ils vont nous payer nos indemnités et ensuite plus rien.

S- Les indemnités et plus rien.

L- Ca signifie qu'on est ouverte pour des nouveaux chalenges

J- Vous allez pouvoir vous concentrer sur les rénovations de la libellule et c'est excitant.

L- Oui mais j'ai une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer ; voilà on ne peut pas acheter la libellule car je ne peux pas verser ma part comme prévu car je n'ai plus de revenus stables.

J- Ca s'est super.

S- C'est aussi un challenge d'après toi.

L- Absolument, hier nos vies étaient barbantes prévisibles, on allait au travail mais maintenant plus rien ne nous retient prisonnier, on peut faire ce qu'on veut car à partir de maintenant on est libre.

S- Et comme on ne travaillera plus ensemble on se verra moins et quand on se verra on en profitera vraiment

J- Et comme j'étais le fournisseur de l'auberge et qu'elle ferme, je verrais plus souvent ma femme qui verra moins souvent son ami

L- Absolument ! Santé !

Rory's POV

Je suis arrivée en retard à la réunion en ville, en fait, tellement en retard qu'il s'est avéré qu'elle était terminée. Lane devait rentrer mais elle m'a donné un sac plein de photos avant de partir en courant et puis j'ai aperçu Dean de loin, en train de ranger, ça m'avait fait bizarre d'apprendre qu'il allait se marier ; on est si jeune et puis il était mon premier petit copain.

Oui on était redevenus amis mais c'était quant même bizarre. On a discuté de son mariage, du fait que j'avais vu de nombreux mariages car maman en préparait beaucoup à l'auberge donc je m'y connaissais … Je lui ai donc donné quelques conseils.

Je suis ensuite rapidement rentrée à la maison, les derniers essayages concernant ma robe pour la remise des diplômes m'attendaient et j'en pouvais plus !

Et c'est là que Sookie nous a annoncé qu'elle avait un entretien pour travailler 4 soirs par semaine comme chef et quand j'ai dis « oh mais c'est que pour quelques mois »

S- Tu ne lui as encore rien dit

L- J'attendais la bonne occasion

R- Pour me dire quoi ?

L- Et apparemment c'est maintenant

L- Chérie, on ne va pas acheter la libellule, c'est pas le bon moment.

R- Quoi ? Mais c'est le moment idéal tu le sais bien.

L- Pas vraiment

R- Mais si vous attendez quelqu'un d'autre va l'acheter tu l'a dit toi même

S- J'y vais, désolée d'avoir gaffé.

R- Maman, pourquoi vous l'achetez pas c'est bête, je sais que la fermeture de l'auberge a été une déception

L- Oui, énorme

R- Il y a l'argent de grand père, il en reste suffisamment pour acheter la libellule et on se serrera toi et moi la ceinture jusqu'à l'ouverture.

L- Il faudrait faire des tas de sacrifices

R- C'est ma spécialité les sacrifices

L- Chérie, on a pas obtenu d'aide financière pour Yale, on a reçu aucune bourse, aucun prêt, aucun coupon de promotion, rien du tout

R- J'comprends pas qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

L- L'ironie des ironies, l'argent que t'a donné ton grand père nous a sorti du circuit des aides financières car ils ont cru que nous n'avions besoin de rien.

R- Donne leur des preuves

L- J'ai vraiment tout essayé je te le promets

R- Avec tout ce qui se passe, ta fin d'année, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça

R- Mais l'argent de grand père

L- Va payer ton année à Yale

R- Non pas question. Je vais contracter un prêt auprès de ma banque, c'est fait pour ça.

L- Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouve avec un prêt sur le dos une fois diplômée

R- Dans ce cas, je choisirais une matière qui me fera gagner immédiatement beaucoup d'argent une fois diplômée, commerce ou ingénierie

L- Il est hors de question que tu ne fasses pas de journalisme car je manque de moyens financiers. Ecoute, si un jour tu dois être pigiste à temps partiel ou potiche sur une chaîne, tu le fera car c'est ce que tu dois faire

R- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen

L- J'ai essayé, il n'y en a aucun

R- C'est pas juste pour toi

L- J'aurais mon auberge à moi, je te le promets mais Yale est plus important.

Je suis partie dans ma chambre, je n'en revenais pas…Maman avait ce rêve depuis un moment d'ouvrir sa propre auberge, elle avait trouvé l'endroit parfait, elle était prête à faire plein de projets mais apparemment c'était soit l'auberge soit Yale. Et bien entendu, son projet est tombé à l'eau. J'étais en colère, c'était trop injuste.

J'y ai pensé toute la nuit, il y avait encore les préparatifs de notre voyage d'été en Europe mais je ne pensais qu'à ça et finalement j'ai trouvé une solution. Mes grands parents. Je suis partie en avance avant d'aller à la cérémonie.

J'ai exposé le problème, et j'ai fait ma proposition, je voulais qu'ils financent mes années d'étude à Yale, en retour je rembourserais et les dîners du vendredi soir seront à nouveau rétablis. J'ai du négocier pour que ça soit un prêt, si j'avais du écouter grand père, je n'aurais rien remboursé et je ne le voulais pas. Ils étaient ravis, moi aussi.

Avant que je parte pour Chilton, grand mère m'a demandé si maman était au courant, j'ai dit non. Et j'ai filé à la cérémonie.

Lorelai's POV

A Chilton tout avait été installé dans la cours intérieur, nous sommes venus ainsi que Sookie, Jackson et Luke. C'était normal qu'il soit là, il a toujours été présent pour Rory. J'ai trouvé 6 places, 4 pour nous et j'en ai gardé 2 pour mes parents. Leur appel m'avait fait rigoler ; à croire que maintenant que nous n'avions plus les fameux repas, ils marchaient sur des œufs.

J'ai reçu un sms, c'était Rory, bizarre…Je suis allée la retrouver. Tous les futurs diplômés étaient gardés dans une pièce.

Rory's POV

La gouvernante de Paris vient d'arriver, avec ses enfants et elle est particulièrement ravie qu'ils soient là car ses parents seront absents à la cérémonie et puis j'ai vu maman. Elle est tellement contente de dire qu'elle est la mère de la major de la promotion…J'abandonne Cass pour aller lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, qu'elle peut faire une offre pour la libellule avec l'argent de grand père. Car grand père et grand mère vont me payer Yale et là, tout de suite elle est devenue suspecte puis elle a commencé à faire la tête, disant que les Gilmore ne font jamais rien pour rien, ils tirent les ficelles en l'occurrence, je tire les ficelles. Elle n'était pas ravie du tout et je l'ai planté en lui conseillant d'appeler pour faire une offre.

Lorelai's POV

Je retourne m'asseoir et je tombe sur mes parents qui ne se sont pas installés à côté de nous. Après leur avoir dit de me suivre je leur ai présenté Sookie Jackson et Luke et là papa m'a demandé où était Christopher et je leur ai annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent et que nous allions devoir prendre un tas de photos puis j'ai discrètement annoncé à Sookie que nous allions pouvoir faire une offre et elle a été toute excitée puis elle est partie appeler notre avocat avant de revenir pour mitrailler Rory avec son appareil.

Rory's POV

Je suis assise à côté de Paris, elle me parle de Catalina, la 2è fille de sa gouvernante, Sookie vient de retourner s'asseoir, elle m'a photographiée sous toutes les coutures, c'était un peu gênant. Je tourne la tête, Cass est un peu plus loin puis elle me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil en penchant la tête. Je suis son regard, Tristan, en costume, debout tout derrière.

Quelque part, je savait qu'il allait être là mais d'un coup mon estomac a fait un plop ; à cause du discours et à cause de lui.

Le principal Charleston fait son discours, accueillant la promotion 2003. Puis Paris a été appelé en tant que présidente du bureau des élèves pour réciter le serment d'allégeance.

Et puis il y a eu Brad, qui a chanté, oui, chanté, hallucinant ! Et enfin j'ai été annoncée. J'ai regardé maman, elle était émue et puis j'ai commencé, leur parlant de mon monde, des gens qui m'ont aidé, qui m'ont fait, mes grand parents, ma mère, mes professeurs…j'ai parlé de futur. C'était très émouvant et puis la remise du diplôme a suivie. Paris est passée devant moi puis je suis montée et après avoir reçu le parchemin et changé de côté mon pompon, j'ai fait une grimace à ma mère a laquelle elle a répondue. Je n'arrêtais pas de la regarder et puis je l'ai vu écrire quelque chose puis elle me l'a montré « j'ai l'auberge ». Nous avions réussi toutes les 2.

Quand tout s'est terminé, j'ai retrouvé maman, avec Luke. Avant qu'il ne s'éclipse il m'a pris dans ses bras, me félicitant, encore et puis je l'ai laissé avec maman. J'ai reçu un coup de fil, depuis une semaine quelqu'un m'appelait, Jess m'appelait sans laisser de message et aujourd'hui on a parlé, c'était fini. J'ai séché mes larmes ; je voulais trouver Paris, mon ennemi préférée, finalement ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne se détestait plus et j'ai enfin trouvé Cass, elle était avec ses parents et Tristan.

R- Cass, je t'ai cherché partout. Monsieur et madame Dugrey.

Jo- Rory, ma chérie, très beau discours.

R- Merci

D- Rory, major de promotion, impressionnant

R- Merci

T- Félicitation Mary.

R- Merci

D- On va vous laissez. Aurevoir Rory

R- Aurevoir

C- Alors on se dit aurevoir.

R- Oui, demain on part en Europe pour 2 mois et puis il va y avoir la rentrée, moi à Yale toi à Harvard…

C- On va se revoir, tu es toujours ma meilleure amie.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

R- Tu vas me manquer Cass, je ne connaîtrais personne.

C- Il y aura Paris avec toi.

R- Ouai…

C- Tu m'écriras et on reste en contact.

R- Bien sûr.

C- Je te laisse.

T- …Alors c'est Yale, moi qui croyais te voir dans un de ces t-shirt avec écrit en gros Harvard…

R- Non, finalement c'est Yale, plus près

T- De Lorelai.

R- Ouai…et puis tu m'a déjà vu dans un t-shirt d'Harvard ton…

T- Mon t-shirt, image gravée dans ma mémoire.

Et là il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a serré et m'a embrassé la tête.

T- Félicitation Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.

Et il est reparti comme il était arrivé et j'ai retrouvé maman et mes grand parents.

Ri- C'est maintenant le moment de te remettre ton cadeau de remise de diplôme

R- Il ne fallait pas

E- Bien sûr que si

Ri- L'objet en l'occurrence ne tenait pas dans une enveloppe donc suivez moi tous…Rory, voilà ton cadeau, c'est celui avec un ruban

R- Grand père…

E- Richard !

Le parking était rempli de voitures qui avaient un ruban sur le toit. Apparemment durant la remise, toutes les familles avaient discrètement fait venir leur cadeau.

Ri- Oh pour l'amour de dieu ! C'était la seule lorsque je l'ai garé en arrivant

E- Tu aurais du mettre un ruban plus voyant

Ri- Comment j'étais censé deviné que tous les gamins de Chilton auraient une voiture

R- Vous m'avez offert une voiture ?

Ri- On t'a offert une voiture

R- C'est incroyable, merci, merci…C'est laquelle ?

L- Ou il y en a une pour tous les jours de la semaine comme les sous vêtements ?

Ri- On t'en a pris une, c'est une petite voiture, très sûre, elle consomme très peu d'essence

E- Et c'est celle que Léonardo di Caprio conduit

Ri- Et n'oublie pas d'appeler…

R- …L'assureur, je le ferais dès que je serais rentrée, c'est promis

Ri- Bien…Félicitation Rory, et merci de nous avoir mentionné

R- C'est rien, je pense ce que j'ai dis

E- Amusez vous bien en Europe toutes les 2

L- Merci maman

E- Quand est ce que vous rentrez d'Europe

L- Le 27

E- Fantastique, on se verra le vendredi pour dîner

Et ils sont partis et c'est là qu maman m'a entraîné dans les couloirs de Chilton avant de nous arrêter devant le grand escalier. Elle voulait qu'on laisse une trace, qu'on grave nos initiales, dans l'escalier, le bougeoir ou n'importe quoi. J'ai réussi à la dissuader et nous avons rejoint les autres pour la fête. Sookie est apparue, nous appelant pour partir, nous disant que la fête était à la maison. Et puis maman m'a retenue par la main, me disant de remarquer que ce n'était plus aussi effrayant qu'avant, le premier jour que je suis arrivée…Ca remontait à si longtemps…Il y avait tant de chose qui étaient arrivées depuis…Tristan, Cass, Paris…Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réellement les voir, de leur parler. Ce soir il y avait une soirée, Cass devait le fêter chez elle et demain nous partions…

Il est une heure du matin, tout le monde est parti, vu que notre avion est à 10 heures. Mon sac est prêt, je suis sur le point de me coucher et là mon portable a sonné, j'ai regardé le nom qui est apparu, Tristan. J'ai décroché.

T- Ta petite fête est terminée ?

R- Comment tu…

T- Je connais Lorelai…tu fais quelque chose maintenant ?

R- …Non

T- Je t'attends dans ma voiture au bout de la rue.

R- A tout de suite.

J'ai enfilé mon gilet long et je suis sortie par la fenêtre. J'ai aperçu sa voiture un peu plus loin, j'ai ouvert la portière et je me suis rapidement installée sur le siège passager.

R- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

T- Je voulais te donner quelque chose, tiens.

R- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

T- Ouvre, tu verras bien.

J'ai ouvert, c'était un calepin, un guide de l'Europe avec des annotations de Tristan et de la place pour écrire mes remarques, mes pensées...

T- Pour que tu gardes tes impressions. C'est un voyage fantastique que tu vas faire.

R- Merci.

Je me suis penchée pour lui faire un bisou et nos regards se sont croisés et j'ai hésité, une petite seconde avant de l'embrasser.

FIN PARTIE 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Highschool Sweet Heart**

Mia

Summary : Peut on rencontrer son grand amour au lycée ?

Note : Désolée pour l'attente mais je vous promets que Highschool sweet heart sera fini en 2010.

**PARTIE 3**

2 mois après

Rory's POV

On est enfin chez nous, le chauffeur était d'une lenteur... J'en peux plus, le trajet a été interminable et la navette nous dépose enfin chez nous. Et là Babette est sortie, hystérique, comme d'habitude, nous demandant si on allait bien ; j'avais fourni un itinéraire qui impliquait que l'on soit de retour samedi et donc arrivant mercredi, nous étions un peu en retard, d'où la panique. Murray était rassuré, enfin disons que l'on a supposé vu qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui…Et Babette voulait absolument tout savoir, quant à maman, elle n'en revenait pas que j'ai fourni un itinéraire, au cas où…on est jamais assez prudente !

Et Babette nous a fait un chocolat en attendant de TOUT savoir. Et là, je plaide coupable, j'ai simulé la fatigue aggravée et Babette est partie en s'excusant tout en hurlant à Murray qu'elle rentrait.

Je suis allée directement dans ma chambre, ouvrant tous mes placards pour regarder mes affaires avant d'aller me coucher. On allait se lever de bonne heure le lendemain histoire de récupérer directement un rythme normal.

Lorelai's POV

Voilà, je viens de raccrocher avec l'ambassade américaine à Bruxelles pour les informer que nous n'avions pas disparues. La longue liste Berlin Lisbonne et j'en passe était terminée, enfin il restait bien encore la Hollande mais bon. Pour le moment on était en train de lister tous les cadeaux que nous avions ramené et cette semaine s'annonçait plutôt chargée : aujourd'hui distribution des cadeaux à nos amis et centre commercial le lendemain direction le ciné pour regarder les 3 plus gros navées et là Rory a rajouté « Et dîner chez Grand mère » je l'avais oublié ce dîner moi. Samedi New York avec galeries d'art, lèche vitrine et déjeuner chez John's. Dimanche on s'occuper de tout ce qui lui manque pour la fac et BBQ chez Sookie. Lundi pédicure, manucure coiffeur et mardi visionnage du parrain un deux et trois . Tout était prévu.

Et nous sommes parties toutes les 2 avec nos sacs à dos pour distribuer nos souvenirs ; on allait commencer par manger chez Luke mais on est passé devant chez Taylor, il s'engueulait avec Luke et ça nous a rappelé notre vie, rien ne changeait, c'était rassurant. Et d'un coup, l'angoisse, on avait oublié, pas de cadeau pour Luke. Panique à bord, on a fait demi tour, on devait lui trouver quelque chose et lui faire croire que ça venait du Danemark.

J'étais tout excitée en arrivant chez Sookie et il se trouve que la plus excitée, c'était Sookie, posant des centaines de questions tout en voulant nous nourrir bien entendu.

Je l'ai regardée, elle avait pris du ventre, elle en était à quasiment 6 mois de grosses et quand j'ai voulu savoir le sexe du bébé, Jackson a fait un bruit bizarre histoire qu'on se taise, il ne voulait pas savoir le sexe du bébé. Hallucinant ! Finalement Rory s'est rangée au côté de Jackson et Sookie m'a entraînée dehors pour n'annoncer qu'elle allait avoir un garçon. Elle ne me l'a pas dit, elle a ouvert la remise et tous les objets étaient bleus donc…elle avait déjà tout acheté, lit, table à langer, coffre, fauteuil à bascule.

Et puis je lui ai parlé de Luke, histoire de savoir ce qui s'était passé, s'il était allé en croisière, je me souvenais ce que je lui avais dit avant de partir « Ne te marrie pas » et là je ne savais pas comment réagir. Mais apparemment il s'était passé quelque chose car il était encore plus grognon et moi je me demandais ce qui s'était passé.

Rory's POV

On vient de repartir de chez Sookie et Jackson, j'en reviens pas que maman veuille faire passer de la confiture de Jackson pour de la confiture française. Elle a pondu une histoire autour de ça. Et moi je suis partie chez Lane, enfin c'était le plan jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une affiche avec ma tête imprimée dessus : Reine des délices de Stars Hollow. J'ai arraché l'affiche et je suis directement allée voir Taylor. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas le faire et là il a commencé à m'attaquer, me disant que j'avais toujours participé, qu'il croyait me faire plaisir mais qu'il avait tord, que maintenant que j'allais à Yale, en gros que je n'appartenais plus à la petite ville mais que j'appartenais à l'élite. Et il m'a fait culpabiliser. J'ai vu maman par la vitre, assise au comptoir et je lui ai montré l'affiche, elle n'en revenait pas. On est rentrée, je réfléchissais, ça m'avait touché ce qu'il m'avait dit, je ne voulais pas devenir une de ces pimbêche je voulais toujours être Rory Gilmore de Stars Hollow. Et puis j'ai attrapé mon courrier, j'ai ouvert une lettre de Yale et là, panique à bord, je ne rentrais pas à Yale jeudi en 8 mais le 2. Tout était annulé, j'étais stressée, angoissée et on a revu notre plan.

Ce soir bagage, demain course et en l'occurrence ce soir chinois.

Aujourd'hui c'est la lutte.

On vient de finir les courses et je suis crevée ; on a encore des tonnes de choses à acheter pour être prêt, la literie, des serviettes, les produits de beauté, fournitures scolaire etc. Finalement on s'est séparées histoire d'aller plus vite. Je l'ai vue partir, passant devant le stand de Taylor… et il a commencé à me dénigrer, disant que désormais je n'avais plus de temps pour eux, pour la ville. Je suis partie, énervée pour aller acheter toutes mes fournitures. Des gamins m'ont dénigrés, me disant que j'avais qu'à rester à Yale, j'en revenais pas, ça m'a mis de mauvaise humeur ! J'ai rejoint maman, on savait toutes les 2 qu'on n'allait pas avoir assez de temps et quand elle a proposé d'annuler le repas de grand mère…j'ai dit non on avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, il allait falloir annuler autre chose. Mais elle a insisté disant que de toute façon on allait être coincée pour toute la vie alors on pouvait annuler ce repas. Et quand je lui ai annoncé que le marché ne l'incluait pas, j'ai vu maman renaître. Et elle a recommencé à blablater. Elle allait faire les courses quant à moi j'irai au repas puis retour à Stars Hollow à 21h30 22h dernier délais et enfin visionnage du parrain. Ca m'a soulagé, ça allait beaucoup mieux et elle est repartie et j'ai à nouveau entendu le petit speech de Taylor. Ras le bol, j'ai attrapé le micro, leur disant que j'avais toujours été là, que ce n'était pas parce que j'allais aller à Yale que je ne serais pas là mais simplement parce que Taylor ne m'avait rien demandé et j'avais déjà pris des engagements. Je suis partie sans me retourner direction la maison pour me changer avant de partir chez grand mère.

Emilie's POV

Rory est venue, elle nous a ramené un petit souvenir tout à fait charmant. J'ai tout de même été déçue d'apprendre qu'elles n'avaient pas rendu visite à nos connaissances durant leur voyage…Quant à Lorelai, bien entendu elle n'est pas venue, Rory m'a assuré qu'elle serait là la semaine prochaine mais je n'y crois pas, elle me prend pour une idiote quand elle me dit que ma fille fait ses courses un vendredi soir ? Et le comble s'est qu'elle a voulu écourter notre soirée ; j'ai eu Lorelai au téléphone, si elle comptait passer ce vendredi soir avec Rory, elle n'avait qu'à venir. Nous, nous passons une charmante soirée, le repas européen spécialement fait en l'honneur de Rory est une vraie réussite. Je pense également qu'elle a apprécié que j'ai enregistré toutes les compétitions de danse de salon depuis 1978 ; il y a eu une telle évolution. Je trouve ça si beau…finalement Lorelai est arrivée tard dans la soirée ; et après une petite explication, nous avons passé un agréable moment toutes les trois.

Rory's POV

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Je finis de fermer les différentes valises et les sacs. Maman est toujours en haut, cherchant désespérément l'appareil photo car elle veut immortaliser ce moment : ma rentrée à la fac.

Luke nous a prêté son camion et rapidement on a pris la direction de Yale. Bien entendu après qu'elle m'ait prise en photo juste avant de sortir de la maison, et on soit passé chez Luke pour prendre notre repas. Il m'a trouvé très calme, c'était pas vraiment le cas, intérieurement j'étais…angoissée, j'avais peur, c'était le grand jour et si n'était pas comme j'avais tout imaginé ?

Lorsqu'il m'a demandé où était maman, je me suis sentie un peu gênée. Elle avait mis la marche arrière en sortant de chez nous et n'ayant pas réussi à changer de vitesse, elle était venue jusque chez Luke en marche arrière. Il a fait une de ces têtes ! Il a compris qu'elle ne savait pas passer les vitesses et il a finalement changé d'avis. Il ne nous prêtait plus son camion mais maman a su l'amadouer. Heureusement qu'il n'a jamais su nous dire non. On devait seulement le ramener à 16 heures.

On n'a pas voulu trop l'embêter, il était déjà suffisamment énervé par son divorce ; il était partis 2 mois auparavant en croisière pour finalement se marier et divorcer dans la foulée.

Nous sommes enfin partie, maman en Pick-up et moi avec ma voiture. A peine étions nous arrivées que maman a voulu immortaliser tous les évènements en photo et ça a commencé avec ma conseillère pédagogique, Tess. Elle n'a pas bronché, apparemment les ¾ des étudiants avaient des parents hystériques.

Mon emploi du temps était serré : visite guidée à midi suivi d'un déjeuner sur le pouce à 14 heure suivi d'une conférence sur l'orientation suivi de la distribution des badges etc. J'étais prête. Elle a été scié quand elle s'est rendue compte que j'avais mémorisé tout l'emploi du temps de la journée. Et maman a pris une autre photo lorsque Tess m'a donné les clefs de ma chambre et on a pris la direction de mon nouveau chez moi. Il y avait une pièce commune avec table basse et canapé et 2 chambres. J'avais le nez dans mon plan et dans les indications à connaître alors que maman regardait partout.

Et puis on est entrée dans ma chambre à proprement parler. Il y avait 2 noms, RG et PG. La chambre comprenait 2 lits simples, 2 bureaux, 2 tables de nuit, 2 armoires et des étagères.

Nous avons ensuite déchargé le camion. J'ai ensuite filé jusqu'aux infos. J'avais le nez dans mes documents et 2 filles derrière moi trouvaient apparemment que j'avais l'air pommée. J'ai pris une photo pour ma carte, complètement loupé la photo, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me détacher les cheveux. La visite s'est finie et je suis rentrée chez moi, suivie par une fille, silencieuse. Maman est arrivée peu après et je lui ai parlé de mon double silencieux..

Nous sommes finalement allées lui parler, Tana Schriek. Elle était bizarre, la première chose qu'elle m'a dit c'est qu'elle était adoptée puis que les cambrioleurs saccageaient toujours les tiroirs du bas. Et on l'a laissée. Elle allait avoir 16 ans !

On allait se dire aurevoir et puis maman a commencé à voir défiler des objets, mini frigo, tapis et elle s'est dit que j'en avais besoin. Elle m'a dit de déballer mes affaires et elle a disparue.

Lorelai's POV

Je viens d'arriver chez Luke. Il y a 3 avocats qui semblent apparemment le torturer. Ils ne comprennent pas le concept de ne rien vouloir. Et puis tout à coup il a pensé à son pick-up, ne le voyant pas, il a tout de suite cru que je l'avais bousillé. Bien entendu, son pick-up n'avait rien et quand il a vu que le camion était encore plein, il a halluciné. J'ai réussi à ce qu'il me laisse le pick-up un peu plus longtemps. Maintenant, retour à Yale.

Rory's POV

Je rangeais tranquillement mes affaires quand Tana est entrée, me disant qu'une autre colocataire était arrivée. Je suis sortie et je me suis trouvée face à Paris. Elle était toute excitée. Moi j'étais sciée. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme Térence, son coach pour canaliser sa colère. Apparemment elle avait perdu sa nounou quelques mois auparavant, cette dernière était partie ouvrir un bar à Guam. Ca avait été un choc. Donc son rabbin avait parlé à son thérapeute qui lui avait présenté Térence. Il l'aidait à gérer les petites choses de la vie. Incroyable, elle était apparemment plus détendue.

J'allais être la colocataire de Paris car son père avait passé un coup de fil. Ce n'était pas prévu.

Lorelai's POV

Luke a finalement décidé de me conduire jusqu'à Yale. J'ai attrapé quelques trucs et je suis tombée sur Rory, elle avait l'air bizarre, quand je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait, elle m'a dit « entre tu ne vas pas en revenir » Et je l'ai vu, Paris Gellar, avec un coach personnel. Je n'ai jamais eu de coach personnel. Elle avait l'air beaucoup mieux, plus douce, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle agresse Tana et qu'elle soit reprise par Térence. Il lui faudrait apparemment encore beaucoup d'activités manuelles pour venir à bout de son agressivité.

Et Luke est arrivé avec le matelas, nous le laissant sur les bras ; moi qui croyais m'en débarrasser… On a rangé tout ce qui traînait et je m'apprêtais à partir…j'avais une affreuse boule dans la gorge. Mon bébé était à la fac. Luke et moi sommes rentrés ; nous venions d'arriver à stars Hollow quand j'ai reçu un message sur mon biper me disant de revenir et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis disputée avec Luke pour qu'il me prêt son pick-up et il a cédé. Je devais le ramener avant 19 heures.

Rory's POV

Je suis tellement heureuse que maman vienne d'arriver et en colère aussi. Je suis un vrai bébé. Elle est partie une heure et je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose je veux ma maman alors que j'ai 18 ans, que je peux signer des contrats, voter, me battre pour mon pays etc. Je dois partager ma salle de bain, je suis une fille à sa maman, je ne serais jamais grand reporter à Téhéran si je ne peux pas me passer de ma maman. Et qu'est ce que je faisais à Yale, j'avais laissé grand père et grand mère me manipuler pour entrer à Yale, j'avais voulu éviter Tristan, je ne connaissais rien à Yale, j'aurais du être à Harvard. Et pourquoi elle n'avait pas pleuré lorsqu'elle est partie ? En plus, ma carte d'étudiant était épouvantable, je ressemblais à Peggy dans les Muppets et mon nom était Ronny Gilmore C'était n'importe quoi. J'avais envie de pleurer. Et maman n'aurait pas du être là. Et je lui ai demandé de rester pour manger et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait également dormir je lui ai dit que j'avais une réputation à tenir. Elle a répondu qu'elle rentrerait et moi je lui ai dit qu'elle allait rester.

On a commandé 10 fois trop de nourriture, maman dit qu'il faut tester tous les traiteurs à emporter et elle n'a pas tord : gentillesse ; rapidité…et puis les pizzas sont arrivées et maman a fait une annonce, invitant tout le monde de mon étage à venir manger.

Après avoir commandé des glaces, on a pu décider que le japonais n'était pas bon, que les serveurs de l'italiens Jim ou Tommy étaient vraiment très sympa et que l'antillais malgré un accueil très froid avait une nourriture sensationnelle.

Et puis maman nous a proposé de chanter et finalement quand toutes les filles sont parties, très contentes, nous sommes allées nous coucher. Maman sur le matelas à côté du mien par terre. On a discuté et oh miracle elle a trouvé un bon café, un petit kiosque à côté de la bibliothèque et là des garçons se sont mis à hurler à la mort et maman leur a répondu et finalement j'ai également suivi en hurlant à la mort.

Lorelai's POV

La première nuit de Rory. Je m'apprête à partir, elle va apparemment se balader, aller à sa réunion pour le bizutage, je devais y aller, j'avais appelé Luke hier et il m'avait fait promettre de rapporter le pick-up avant 14 heures aujourd'hui.

C'était l'heure des adieux ; elle m'a fait promettre de toujours garder mon biper avec moi.

Quand je suis arrivée chez Luke, j'étais en retard, je me suis excusé et il a dit que ce n'était pas grave ; il avait fait exprès de dire 14 heures pour être sûr de l'avoir à 16 heures. Il a regardé par la fenêtre et il l'a vu, le matelas, quand il m'a dit que j'allais réussir à le faire chialer, je me suis sentie mal et apparemment on avait également perdu ça roue de secours. Il allait falloir que je me fasse pardonner. Je suis rentrée à pied pour me retrouver dans une maison vide et j'ai eu le cafard.

Rory's POV

J'ai été dérangée par un coup à la porte et quand j'ai ouvert je me suis retrouvée face aux 2 filles qui me trouvaient complètement pommée. Elles étaient là hier soir et elles ont trouvé la soirée très sympa. Elles m'ont apporté du café, elles avaient découvert un petit café près de la bibliothèque. Elles m'ont proposé de venir avec elles pour refaire ma photo. Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand j'ai reçu un message « Bonne rentrée T »

Lorelai's POV

Dès fois je me dis que c'est impossible que Rory soit ma fille, ils ont du l'échanger à la naissance car ma fille est ding, en CP, elle m'a fait croire que la maîtresse voulait me voir à 6h30 car elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Quand on est arrivées, l'école n'était même pas ouverte.

La semaine dernière il y a eu la semaine shopping. Les étudiants de 1ère année peuvent assister à autant de cours qu'ils veulent pour ensuite pouvoir choisir les matière qu'ils vont prendre durant le semestre. Et qu'à fait ma fille ? Elle a prévu d'aller à une 50taine de cours. Elle est dingue. Elle est aussi très naïve, ma mère a complètement re-décoré la pièce commune avec des meubles de designer…Rory a été très surprise, moi pas, c'est Emilie Gilmore.

J'en reviens pas, elle est à Yale et je me sens seule à la maison. Dire qu'elle s'est inscrite à la gazette de Stars Hollow…

Paris' POV

La première soirée de l'année et ça va se dérouler à notre l'étage et Rory ne veut pas participer. C'est un très bon moyen de rencontrer des gens de faire des connaissances et elle ne veut pas. Forcément pour elle c'est facile, ses grand parents ont re-décoré l'ensemble de notre pièce commune, ils lui ont présentés des jeunes gens de bonne famille… ici je pourrais être une autre Paris, une Paris marrante, je veux tellement que ça soit différent cette année…

Lorelai's POV

Organiser des évènements c'est éreintant. Comment Sookie a réussi à m'entraîner dans un truc aussi ding, je ne sais pas, elle me fait culpabiliser, oui c'est ça, je culpabilise. Je l'ai entraînée dans cette histoire d'achat d'auberge…

Rory's POV

Ma grand mère commence réellement à me pomper l'air, d'abord les meubles ensuite ces 2 types qui me parlent pour que je me sociabilise avec les bonnes personnes…Paris qui appelle ma mère pour qu'on ouvre cette foutue porte…La soirée n'était pas si mal mais ce n'était pas non plus….Paris veut changer en se socialisant mais c'est toujours la même Paris autoritaire ; elle a fait peur à certain. Le gros point positif c'est lorsque je suis tombée sur Madeline et Louise. Elles sont finalement toutes les 2 à Tullan, Nouvelle Orléans ; elles n'ont pas changé ; elles vont faire le tour des première fêtes d'université, la semaine prochaine elles seront à Harvard, avec lui…Bref, Paris a finalement a craqué et après avoir essayé de parler avec certains, elle a mis tout le monde dehors. La première soirée de l'année s'est terminée comme ça. Le lendemain je me suis levée et en sortant de notre chambre, je suis tombée sur un gars nu, Marty.

Lane's POV

Ca commence à être éreintant ce jeu de cache-cache. A chaque fois que quelqu'un sonne à la porte, j'enferme mes collocs dans le placard. La dernière fois heureusement ce n'était que Rory, on a pu discuter et elle a appris pour le mariage de Dean et Lindsey. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire et maintenant elle sait.

Lorelai's POV

On commence les travaux de l'auberge la semaine prochaine et j'ai toujours pensé que Mickael nous rejoindrait mais quand je l'ai vu dans son nouvel établissement…On verra.

En rentrant j'ai réussi à ne pas mettre en marche l'alarme que Kirk m'a installé sans mon autorisation. J'ai maintenant un bon plan des zones qu'elle ne couvre pas. Bref, je suis rentrée pour tombée sur Rory très pensive…Et puis

L- Donc il nous invite à son mariage

R- Et on aura du bœuf.

L- Et il avait l'air comment ?

R- Grand

L- Non, je veux dire, il était gêné ou le regard fuyant…

R- Il ne semblait pas gêné mais le regard était un peu fuyant

L- Alors il était nerveux

R- Oui ben on était tous les 2 nerveux. On ne s'attendait pas à tomber l'un sur l'autre. Et je pense qu'il m'a invité parce qu'il pensait qu'il le devait, il voulait être gentil

L- C'est tout Dean

R- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On y va ?

L- Je ne sais pas, c'est ton ex copain

R- Ca me fait bizarre d'y aller

L- Alors on n'y va pas

R- Mais si on n'y va pas, ça va donner une impression négative

L- Alors on y va

R- Si seulement j'étais restée chez Lane 2 minutes de plus….

L- Ah le destin

R- Est ce qu'on ignore le destin ?

L- Je ne sais pas est ce que tu as des devoirs à rendre ?

R- Pourquoi ?

L- Au cas ou…

R- Je crois qu'on va y aller.

Ma fille si gentille qui veut juste que Dean soit heureux. Et ensuite cette mauvaise nouvelle, Taylor allait nous empêcher de faire les quelques travaux nécessaires à l'auberge pour la rendre utilisable…J'allais lui faire la peau… au conseil de la ville.

Sookie's POV

La réunion du conseil a été une catastrophe, je pense que c'est vraiment mal parti. Taylor nous met des bâtons dans les roues et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Luke's POV

J'ai ramené Dean chez moi son enterrement de vie de garçon, complètement ivre mort et quand il a marmonné le nom de Rory en me demandant pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas…Bref, ce matin je cherchais Lorelai pour lui parler et quand j'ai croisé Rory je lui ai dit de ne pas aller au mariage de Dean. Elle a eu l'air surprise, elle n'a pas compris mais je pense qu'elle n'ira pas

Rory's POV

Ca m'a fait bizarre quand Luke m'a dit de ne pas aller au mariage de Dean. Il semblait savoir quelque chose…je n'ai pas pu ne pas y aller, alors je l'ai regardé de loin. Ils étaient beaux tous les 2. Ca m'a fait réellement plaisir pour eux et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pensé à Tristan, au jour où il se mariera…

Lorelai's POV

Les travaux avancent bien et en attendant, notre entreprise d'organisation de soirées commence à bien se développer. On a même organisé une soirée pour maman, qu'elle a d'ailleurs annulé parce que Jason, le nouvel associé de papa a pensé que c'était mieux de faire une soirée à Atlantic City entre hommes. Rory sort avec des garçons. Elle a toujours été dans des relations, elle ne connaît pas le concept de juste sortir et même si son premier rendez-vous avez Trevor a été une catastrophe, j'ai l'impression qu'elle profite pleinement de sa nouvelle vie d'étudiante. Elle s'est fait des nouveaux amis, comme Marty et après une période difficile dans la chambre, apparemment l'ambiance est plus détendue.

Sookie a enfin accouché et Luke va essayer de se rabibocher avec Nicole…Et je trouve ça…je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais sentiment.

Rory's POV

Je me présente pour travailler au Yale Daily News et apparemment l'article que j'ai écrit n'a pas été choisi. Je suis un peu vexée. Donc j'en ai écrit un 2è que j'ai remis à Doyle et quand j'ai vu la manière qu'il a eu de lire mon article en le raturant…est ce vraiment si mauvais ? Il m'a conseillé de moins réfléchir et de donner mon opinion et quand on dit jamais 2 sans 3…c'est bon, je vais être publiée dans le Yale Daily News.

Et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, quelqu'un a tagué notre porte de la chambre à Yale. « Meurt Connasse »

Lane's POV

La je panique, j'aime Dave, c'est sûr et depuis qu'il est à la fac à l'autre bout du pays ce n'est pas facile, il me manque, il manque au groupe mais que ma mère veuille lui envoyer le Jug !!! On est pas prêt pour le mariage, je flippe, il flippe, c'est une catastrophe

Lorelai's POV

Je vais éviter Luke pendant quelques temps. Cette dispute à propos de Nicole m'a perturbé, bien plus que je ne le pensais et puis il y a Jason qui me court après, il s'incruste aux dîners chez mes parents et voilà qu'il m'invite à sortir au restaurant…C'est bizarre.

Tristan's POV

Notre car vient de nous déposer sur le terrain de Yale pour le match de foot. Je suis venu avec Cass histoire de les encourager et puis pour voir la famille. En fait, Cass a rejoint Rory qui était venu avec Lorelai et ses grands-parents. Ca m'a fait plaisir de la voir.

Lorelai's POV

Luke ne veut pas virer Brennan alors qu'il est nul comme serveur, je ne le comprends plus. Bref j'ai retrouvé Rory à son dortoir pour le match de foot Harvard/Yale et on a attendu mes parents. Et quand ils nous ont présentés à Dan, la mascotte originale de Yale…Papa nous a sorti des flasques d'alcool et enfin il s'est mis à appeler le bulldog. Finalement je crois que j'aimais le football. Et puis on a bu de la bière avec des hot dog…J'ai passé un bon moment.

E- Y a t il eu des nouvelles de Tristan ?

L- Il sont resté en contact et oh quand on parle du loup…

Quand j'ai vu Cassy et Tristan se diriger vers nous, j'ai pensé Oy. Et puis j'ai vu le visage de Rory…Ils ont parlés et puis les Dugrey sont retournés dans le camp de Harvard. Ils faisaient un peu tache avec leur sweat rouge.

Tristan's POV

Plus tard j'ai vu Rory avec une bande garçon, il y en avait un plus particulièrement qui la regardait d'une manière…Je l'ai retrouvé après le match, on avait gagné et les supporters de Yale se sont éparpillés assez rapidement.

T- Eh

R- Salut, alors vous avez gagné.

T- Ouai. Et tu es venu à un match de foot, de ton plein gré ; les gens changent, je pensais que tu serai dans ta chambre à lire…

R- Et non, sache que maintenant je lis également dans les gradins de foot.

T- Tu veux aller boire un coup ?

R- Oui.

Janet's POV

Ce matin quand je me suis levée pour aller courir, j'ai eu la surprise de voir un garçon sortir de la chambre de Rory et Paris. Un garçon portant les couleurs de Harvard. Il mettait ses chaussures et moi je sortais avec mon ipod sur les oreilles. Il est vraiment mignon…j'aurais peut être du aller au match…Rory qui passe une nuit avec un garçon, j'aurai pas cru. Donc où était Paris ?

Rory's POV

Le fait de revoir Tristan ça m'a fait quelque chose, en même temps, quand est ce que ça ne me fait pas quelque chose….J'y ai pensé toute la semaine, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive le professeur Fleming embrasser Paris. Il a 60 ans !! Il était en classe avec grand-père, c'est même lui qui les a présentés. Je trouve ça…je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire quand nous étions à la réunion du journal, elle me parlait de son article et puis quand son téléphone a sonné, elle est sortie en 4è vitesse. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça avant. Maman pense qu'elle est amoureuse, c'est bizarre..

A cela s'est ajouté le fait que mon professeur pour le cours sur la fiction dans la politique contemporaine n'est autre que Fleming.

Lane's POV

J'ai menti à ma mère, le concert a été une catastrophe, elle a découvert tous les CD et finalement quand j'ai proposé une solution pour qu'on arrive à cohabiter, ses croyances, son mode de vie avec ma vie comme je la conçois, elle a refusé. Je suis partie de chez ma mère.

Paris's POV

J'ai rompu avec Jamie, grâce à Rory. Il est venu à Yale, une visite surprise, je comprends pas qu'il n'ai pas saisi qu'entre nous 2 ça n'allait plus, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi je lui plaisais. Rory m'a donné un ultimatum et j'ai donc rompu avec Jamie. J'aime Jamie mais je suis amoureuse d'Archer Fleming. Je pense que pour lui ce n'est pas une simple passade, il m'a demandé ce que j'allais faire cet été. On va aller à Oxford ensemble cet été, je suis sûre qu'il va m'inviter à l'accompagner.

Lorelai's POV

Je m'entends vraiment bien avec Jason, ça se passe bien entre nous et même cette habitude de faire chambre à part pour dormir ne me dérange pas. Mes parents ne sont toujours pas au courant mais je vais leur dire, je veux leur dire.

Hier Jess est revenu à Stars Hollow. On avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis qu'il a disparu à la veille de la remise de diplôme de Rory et maintenant il est là, jusqu'à quand…Pour le moment elle n'a trop rien dit.

Rory's POV

Jess est revenu, il m'a évité tout le temps et quand je décide de l'éviter, il me court après pour me dire qu'il m'aime avant de ressortir de ma vie. Je ne le comprendrai jamais. Oui je l'aimais mais…je ne l'aime plus.

Quelques semaines plus tard

Lorelai's POV

Dean travaille à mis temps sur le chantier de l'auberge. Ca fait bizarre de le voir à nouveau régulièrement. La nouvelle du moment c'est le venue de Trix, ma grand mère paternel. Le repas chez maman a été une catastrophe, le ton est monté, papa a crié, Trix a crié, il y a des problèmes avec l'auberge, je ne peux pas compter sur Sookie, elle est éreinté avec le petit, je…je, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.

Rory's POV

J'échoue. Je n'ai jamais échoué. Ils veulent que j'abandonne une matière sinon je vais échouer. Tout le monde passe 5 modules et moi je n'y arrive pas. Lane ne vit plus au dortoir et je me sens seule. J'ai essayé d'appeler maman mais elle n'a pas répondu. Je l'ai cherché partout et je suis tombée sur Dean au chantier. Je n'avais personne a qui parlé et je me suis mise à pleurer dans ses bras et ça m'a réconforter d'être avec lui.

Lane's POV

Je ne pouvais pas rester chez Lorelai ad vitam eternam ; j'emménage donc avec le groupe. Aujourd'hui je suis allée récupérer mes affaires chez ma mère, il y avait ma tante. Elle a interdit à ma cousine de m'approcher car aucune Kim n'a jamais déménagé de ses parents sans être mariée. Et maman m'a à peine adressé la parole.

Bref, c'est un peu chaotique, catastrophique, il n'y a pas de frigo, mais on a 3 stéréos, aucun de nous n'a de couvert ou de verre et pas de rideau aux vitres ; tout le monde peut savoir ce qui se passe chez nous ! Je commençais à paniquer et quand j'ai vu qu'ils m'ont laissé une étagère pour mes CD…c'est des amours. Ca va bien se passer.

Lorelai's POV

Ma grand mère est décédé, papa est effondrée et maman vient de découvrir que Trix avait écrit une lettre à papa la veille de leur mariage pour qu'il la plante. Elle est énervée, elle a arrêté de s'occuper de l'enterrement et c'est finalement moi qui m'en suis occupée. Il y avait beaucoup de monde aux funérailles et tout s'est bien passé. Quant à maman, ça va bien, ça vient peut être du fait que l'urne ne sera finalement pas sur la cheminée.

Rory's POV

Je ne fais jamais des trucs pareils, la journée avait commencé par une protestation pour des prisonniers birmans et me voilà en route pour la Floride afin de fêter Spring Break. Cass m'a dit lors de nos derniers échanges qu'elle allait au Mexique, elle m'a d'ailleurs proposé de s'y retrouver mais j'ai dit non car je ne fais pas des trucs pareils. Tout ça c'est à cause de Paris. Bref, la route a été interminable et on est enfin arrivés au Sea Sprite Hotel.

Lorelai's POV

Jason m'a donné un jeu de clef de son appartement et je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Rory est en Floride pour Spring Break, je crois qu'elle devient enfin une étudiante normal, je suis si fière d'elle et voilà Luke, il est de mauvaise humeur, il est persuadé que les chaussettes qu'il porte ne sont pas à lui…

Paris's POV

Je pensais vraiment qu'on allait s'amuser Rory et moi et puis on est tombée sur Madeline et Louise et puis il y a eu ce baiser et le coup de fil à Tristan et maintenant il est là. Je pensais m'amuser, comme tout le monde, tu parles ! Et Archer qui ne m'a même pas appelé !

Rory's POV

Je ne sais pas comment on en est passé à discuter du prof de Paris à Tristan mais…Elles ont commencé à en parler d'une manière…

R- Non, on a rompu il y a longtemps

Lo- Oui mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi.

R- Non, plus maintenant.

P- Vous ne parlez plus ?

R- Non, on parle encore, on est encore amis

M- Bien sûr, vous êtes des amis qui ont leur numéro de téléphone

Lo- Tu as le numéro de ton ex dans ton téléphone ?

R- Je t'ai dit que nous étions amis

Lo- Les premiers amours sont vraiment intenses

M- Ma mère est toujours amoureuse de son premier amour, elle le répète encore et encore…opps je cois que je viens de faire son numéro

R- Madeline Non !

M- Oh mon dieu, ça sonne!!

R- Raccroche !!

M- C'est son répondeur. Il a une voix toujours aussi sexy. Oh, je crois que ça va…ça a bippé…Parle !

R « Tristan, salut…C'est Rory. Je suis désolée de t'appeler comme ça mais on fête Spring Break…tu te souviens de Madeline et Louise, elle sont diabolique et nous étions en train de parler de toi et…Comment vas tu ? Je vais raccrocher maintenant. Alors salut et désolé. »

R- Madeline je vais te tuer ! Je vais me promener.

J'étais un peu déroutée. J'aurai voulu m'isoler mais il y avait tellement de monde partout…On s'était envoyé quelques mail depuis le match de football mais…Et c'est là que mon portable a sonné.

R- Allo ?

T- Mary ?

R- Tristan, ça va ?

T- Ouai, j'ai vu que tu m'avais appelé

R- Oui.

T- Alors tu fêtes Spring Break

R- Oui.

T- T'es où ?

R- Floride

T- Ah oui ? Moi aussi

R- Je croyais que tu allais fêter ça à Cancun avec Cassy.

T- Non, la Floride pour 2 semaines. Miami. Tu loges où ?

R- Au Sea Sprite Hotel, pourquoi ?

T- Je serai peut être passé te voir si ça ne te dérangeait pas.

R- Ok. Chambre 9.

T- Ok.

Quand j'ai raccroché, une bouffée de joie m'a étreint et puis aussi de l'inquiétude. Depuis qu'on avait rompu il y a plus d'un an, à chaque fois que l'on se croise, on finit systématiquement au lit. Je n'aimais pas le schéma dans lequel nous étions rentrés. J'étais contente de le voir mais…On allait voir.

Tristan's POV

Rory et moi nous nous sommes pas vu depuis le match Harvard Yale. Ca fait un moment et c'est vrai que les nouvelles que je lui ai donné ont été plus espacées…Mais ça me fait plaisir de la voir. Ca me fait toujours plaisir de la voir.

Bref, quand j'ai débarqué à la porte de leur chambre, c'est Paris qui m'a ouvert. Pas un bonjour, rien avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

T- Rory ?

R- Tristan. Ca va ?

T- Ouai. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. Tu es fatiguée ou

R- Non on sort

J'ai été surpris, je la sentais un peu mal à l'aise. On est donc sortis boire un verre. On a fait la conversation mais…

T- Ca va ?

R- Tu me l'as déjà demandé Tristan et je t'ai dis que oui ça allait.

T- Ben écoute, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre le coup de fil et le moment où je suis arrivé mais…si tu es fatigué, je peux te laisser.

R- Non, c'est pas ça…Tu pensais à quoi quand t'a proposé de venir me voir ?

T- Comment ça ?

R- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

T- Te voir, discuter

R- Du sexe

T- Peut être, pas obligatoirement

R- Oh, s'il te plait !

T- Quoi, oui d'accord, on a tendance à généralement coucher ensemble mais si je venais te voir seulement pour le sexe, tu me verrais nettement plus souvent. Bon écoute, je sais pas quoi te dire, si ça te dérangeait vraiment, pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ? Je sais pas…Je te raccompagne à ta chambre, je vais rentrer.

R- Quoi ? Non, Tristan, je veux pas que tu partes, c'est bien ça le problème. Ne pourrait on pas avoir une relation platonique pour une fois ?

T- Platonique ? Ok, je peux faire platonique.

Rory's POV

Platonique, tu parles ! Ca a duré une nuit ; ensuite et bien c'est redevenu comme d'habitude. On a beaucoup rigolé, on s'est baigné, on a bu et on a fait l'amour, souvent, très souvent. J'avoue que j'ai négligé Paris. Quand il est parti il y a 2 jours, je pensais pas que ça allait me faire ça mais…j'ai eu l'impression de faire un bon en arrière au moment de notre rupture. C'était des vacances en amoureux.

La veille du départ

R- Alors on en a fini?

P- Avec quoi.

R- Spring Break. On en a fini?

P- Je ne sais pas

R- Et bien reprenons la liste

P- Ok, on est venu

R- Check

P- On a dansé

R- Check

P- On a bu

R- Check

P- On a vomi

R- On n'a pas vomi

P- Donne nous encore 10 minutes

R- Ok

P- On s'est envoyé en l'air, enfin l'une d'entre nous

R- …

P- Techniquement c'est bon

R- C'est bien de se dire qu'on a officiellement participé

P- Nous avons participé à ce rituel social. Rentrons.

Lorelai's POV

Je viens d'appeler Rory à Miami et elle n'y est pas et là je panique. Elle n'y est plus. Où est elle ? J'ai appelé son portable, rien. Je commençais à paniquer quand j'ai appelé sur son fix à Yale et…

L- Tu ne t'envole pas sans le dire à maman.

R- J'ai adoré le fait de ne pas avoir à te demander pour aller au Spring Break mais je dois te prévenir quand je rentre ?

L- J'ai eu des visions de toi suivie par une baleine ou t'enfuyant avec des surfers partant à la recherche de la vague et tu ne m'invitais pas.

R- C'était trop bien

L- Ah oui ? Comment ça trop bien ?

R- J'ai bu un verre d'alcool.

L- Et ?

R- Paris et moi avons vomi chacune à notre tour

L- C'est comme ça que vous allez toutes les 2 vous trouver un mari.

R- Ca allait, de l'aspirine, des tonnes d'eau, un mac and cheese…

L- Ah, mon bébé a découvert la nourriture après sa première cuite. Ah j'aurais aimé avoir une photo pour l'accrocher à côté de ton premier dessin.

R- Ouai. Maman je vais te laisser

L- Oh, tu m'abandonnes ?

R- Mon lit m'appelle

L- Et tu le préfères à ta mère.

R- En ce moment oui.

L- Fille ingrate !!

J'ai reçu un sms « Je suis bien rentré. T »

Dean's POV

Les travaux de l'auberge sont fini, on est en train de tout installer et comme l'étagère qui était prévue dans l'entrée n'allait pas, Lorelai m'a demandé si je pouvais l'installer dans la chambre de Rory à Yale. Elle m'a manqué, on se voit un peu plus qu'avant mais elle me manque, nos discussions me manquent…J'étais content de voir où elle vit et puis quand je lui ai dit que j'abandonnais la fac pour un semestre ou 2…elle m'a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. C'est comme ça, je reprendrai plus tard, Lindsey veut une maison d'ici la fin de l'année alors c'est tout.

Lane's POV

La vie en collocation se passe plutôt bien, aujourd'hui je suis allée faire les courses avec Rory et c'est là qu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait revu Dean et qu'il laissait tomber la fac avant de critiquer Lindsey sur le fit de le laisser faire. Elle a dit qu'elle la trouvait égoïste et comble de la bourde, il se trouve qu'elle était derrière nous et qu'elle a tout entendu avant de disparaître, très énervée. Ca va faire des histoires.

Dean's POV

Lindsey et moi nous nous sommes disputés à propos de Rory. Je ne lui avais pas dit qu'on se revoyait en ami, elle m'a dit ce que Rory et Lane se disaient. Elle ne veut pas qu'on se voit mais je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, je ne peux pas. J'ai pas arrêté d'appeler Rory mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'avoir. Quand je l'ai aperçu à Stars Hollow, j'ai réussi à lui parler, à lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Elle était ennuyée, me disant qu'elle parle toujours trop.

Lorelai's POV

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Jason va attaquer mon père pour l'avoir embobiné et je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui attaque ma famille donc c'est fini entre nous. Mon père travaille à nouveau dans son ancienne boite parce qu'il a poignardé Jason en lui laissant la nouvelle société mais en emportant tous les clients. Mes parents sont séparés, ma mère vit à l'hôtel et Luke divorce.

Rory's POV

Les dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes. L'année s'est terminée et en regardant les photos de l'année écoulée, on m'a fait remarquer que cette année je n'avais eu aucun copain. Sympa et merci. Même ma grand-mère me l'a dit, ma grand mère qui soi dit en passant m'a présenté le petit fils d'une amie à elle. Pffff !! Et puis Dean m'a embrassé alors que je nous croyais redevenus amis, la preuve, j'étais suffisamment confortable pour l'appeler afin qu'il vienne me chercher lors de cette soirée désastreuse avec Graham. Je me doutais bien que ça n'allait pas très bien entre lui et Lindsey mais…Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, sa femme, Lindsey l'a vu m'embrasser. C'est le scandale de la ville et certains pensent que je suis une briseuse de ménage alors que je n'ai rien demandé. Et enfin Jess est revenu pour le mariage de sa mère. Ca a été bizarre. Il s'est pointé à Yale pour me demander de le suivre, m'enfuir avec lui à New York pour qu'on vive tous les 2 car il savait qu'il m'aimait depuis 2 ans. Ca m'a anéanti.

Lorelai's POV

Le test de l'auberge s'est très bien passé, si ce n'est le retour de Jason. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à le voir. Et il pensait qu'on faisait une pause et il a dit à Luke qu'on était ensemble alors…Luke et moi sommes allés ensemble au mariage de sa sœur. Et c'était bien, il m'a même redemandé de sortir et il m'a apporté des fleurs et il m'a embrassé…Le lendemain ça n'a pas été évident mais…on est ensemble. Quant à Rory, après le scandale avec Dean, elle est parti avec sa grand mère en vacance en Europe.

Tristan's POV

Je n'ai pas revu Rory après Spring Break. Je pensais qu'on allait se croiser cet été mais j'ai appris par Cassy qu'elle était en Europe avec sa grand mère. C'est bizarre. Je suppose qui s'est passé quelque chose.

Bref, la rentrée est là, ma dernière année avant de rentrer dans le monde du travail.

Cassy's POV

J'entre dans notre appartement pour voir Tristan raccompagner une fille, blonde, comme toutes les autres. Ah ça défile, je ne sais pas où il va les chercher car il a du faire le tour de sa promo, et la mienne. C'est bientôt les fêtes et je suis contente de rentrer. J'espère voir Rory à Hartford. On s'envoie des mails mais les coups de fil se font de plus en plus rare. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, Matt Zimmermann. J'ai entendu parler de ce type et j'avoue que ça m'étonne un peu d'elle, c'est vrai, il ressemble un peu à Tristan en ce moment, disons qu'il saute sur tout ce qui a de longues jambes et des seins. Bref, on verra.

La semaine dernière, j'ai été introduite dans les Life and Death Brigade. Tristan a été introduit il y a 2 ans comme papa et grand père l'ont été en leur temps. J'étais très excitée et un peu surprise quand ils m'ont enlevée mais heureusement Tristan était avec moi. J'avais les yeux bandés mais j'ai entendu sa voie. C'était vraiment génial, perdus en pleine nature, avec des costumes et j'ai sauté d'un pont avec Logan Palladino. Il a été vraiment charmant durant les 2 jours où nous avons été en forêt.

Tristan's POV

Logan Palladino, je peux pas l'encadrer, encore moins quand il sort de la chambre de Cassy au petit matin. J'ai pas besoin de savoir que ma petite sœur a une vie sexuelle. Je sais que ça fait belle lurette qu'elle n'est plus vierge mais ça ne m'était jamais balancé au visage.

A Harvard on vit chacun notre vie même si on habite ensemble mais bon, forcément, on se croise et on prend un peu de temps pour discuter tous les 2. J'ai jamais habité seul en fin de compte ; au début j'étais en dortoir et puis l'année d'après j'ai emménagé avec des potes et cette année avec l'arrivée de Cass, les parents nous ont acheté un appartement. C'est sympa, on est chez nous. On a pas eu besoin de s'acclimater, enfin c'est ce que je pensais mais quand hier soir je l'ai vu à cette soirée, sortir d'une chambre avec Palladino !!! J'ai explosé, je lui ai cassé la figure. Maintenant, elle m'en veut car j'ai pété le nez à son copain ; j'y crois pas, c'est moi qui ai le droit d'être en colère ! Il se prend pour qui ce petit con ?! Il croit qu'il peut se faire ma sœur comme il l'a fait avec toutes les autres ? Elle veut mieux que ça et si elle ne veut pas le comprendre, tant pis pour lui. Je suis prêt à recommencer.

Cass's POV

Quel con !! Il se prend pour qui à vouloir régenter ma vie alors que monsieur se tape tout ce qui bouge ? Il n'a aucun droit !! On ne se parle plus. Logan, ne veut plus venir à l'appart', normal, je ne le blâme pas. Je comprend pas ce qu'il a…il n'est pas naïf au point de croire que je suis encore vierge ! Je suis une femme indépendante, j'ai le droit de faire mes propres choix, merde !!

Lisa's POV

On m'avait prévenu, Tristan Dugrey est un Don Juan qui sort avec une fille avant de la jeter et je pensais que je serai différente, c'était apparemment pas le cas. Quand je vois cette petite gourde de Anna le regarder avec cette tête de petit chien, ça me fait rigoler. Hier soir je les ai vu au bar, le même bar où il nous emmène toute, par contre je ne pensais pas les revoir ensemble ce matin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Highschool Sweet Heart**

**By Mia**

**Summary: **Peut on rencontrer son grand amour au lycée?

Note : La fin se rapproche à grands pas. J'ai modifié quelques trucs dans le chapitre 3

**PARTIE 3b**

Anna's POV

Ma colloc me dit que je suis débile d'attendre son coup de fil mais…La semaine dernière était vraiment sympa, on s'est vu tous les jours, on a mangé ensemble, je pensais que…Mais elle a raison, je ne vais pas me lamenter en attendant d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Je suis une femme indépendante, je rentre chez mes parents ce week-end…pathétique. Ce qui est encore plus pathétique c'est que je l'ai appelé ce week-end. Il n'a pas répondu et je me suis saoulé. J'ai fini avec la gueule de bois. Ma sœur m'a couverte, heureusement, avant de me mettre à pleurer comme un bébé…Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas ?

Tristan's POV

Je suis sorti quelque fois avec Anna ; entre autre. Je pensais qu'on était d'accord. Je l'aime bien, elle est sympa et j'aime beaucoup sa façon de rougir. Je pensais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde et aujourd'hui elle s'est invitée dans ma chambre pour tout me déballer

A- Je ne peux plus faire ce truc

T- Quel truc?

A- Les rendez-vous comme ça…Je n'aime pas ça, ce n'est pas moi.

T- Waou, ok, attend une minute, d'où ça vient?

A- Ca vient de moi. L'exquise créature qui est devant toi

T- On a parlé de ça

A- Je sais

T- Je ne t'ai rien fait faire que tu ne voulais pas

A- Je sais, je ne t'accuse de rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

T- Je comprends pas, je pensais que ça se passait bien

A- De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de toi depuis une semaine

T- J'étais occupé, j'avais des amis en ville et

A- Tu sais quoi ? Ca n'a pas d'importance. Tu n'es pas mon copain, tu ne me dois aucune explication. Je ne veux plus être une parmi tant d'autres

T- Oh Anna…

Et là Cass est arrivée pour me dire que Sylvia était au téléphone...je me suis retrouvé coincé, je n'aime pas les ultimatums, j'avoue je me suis un peu emporté et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on reste ami…je ne veux pas être son ami !! J'ai repensé à la fois où on est allés à une soirée, séparément, elle est arrivée avec quelqu'un d'autre et je n'avais pas spécialement apprécié…Marty Rottman, quel tocard !! Alors j'ai accepté. Je n'avais pas eu de copine depuis Rachelle. Waou, ça faisait un bail !!

Cass's POV

Anna passe tout son temps ici, enfin devrais je dire toutes ses nuits ; le matin quand Tristan n'a pas fait la bringue jusqu'à point d'heure, il va courir et donc on se retrouve toutes les 2 en tête à tête. Je ne suis pas ravie d'avoir une colloc. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, elle est très gentille, pas de notre monde, intelligente mais un peu naïve et pas dans le bon sens. Elle aura au moins permis qu'il se calme, fini le défilé de filles qui croient qu'elles peuvent alpaguer un Dugrey.

Anna's POV

J'ai été présentée aux parents de Tristan. Je suis encore sous le choc. Son père fait très sévère, quant à sa mère…elle a vraiment beaucoup de classe. Autant Cassy que Tristan tiennent d'elle et je me suis sentie un peu cruche à côté. Mais ils ont vraiment été très gentils. Ils parlent de leur avenir avec tellement d'assurance. Moi je ne sais pas trop quoi faire…peut être le professorat.

Eric's POV

Dugrey s'est calmé depuis qu'il s'est casé avec miss Tornthon. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il lui trouve. Elle est quelconque, jolie brune mais comme on dit, elle casse pas 3 pattes à un canard. Enfin bon, c'est ses histoires.

Tristan's POV

Je n'aime pas du tout le copain d'Anna, Marty. Il est dingue d'elle et elle ne voit rien. Bref, je crois que j'ai réussi à le mettre sur la touche. Il ne peut pas suivre notre rythme du fait de sa bourse et de son petit boulot. Il est donc éliminé. Le pire c'est que je crois qu'on s'entendrait bien s'il ne convoitait pas ma copine. Maman a trouvé Anna intéressante avant de me demander des nouvelles de Rory. Ils n'ont jamais arrêté d'espérer qu'on se remette ensemble.

Cassy's POV

Tristan et Anna viennent de rentrer et ils débattent sur la pièce qu'ils viennent d'aller voir. Quand je la voie comme ça, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant une copie de Rory ; enfin ce n'est pas complètement vrai car physiquement elles ne se ressemblent pas trop mais…elle lit énormément et que des bouquins d'histoires, sur des sujets qui n'intéressent qu'elle, enfin elle et sa classe d'intellos ; le dernier en date, la symbolique du tartan, je ne savais même pas ce qu'était un tartan. L'autre jour j'ai retrouvé un de ses livres coincé entre 2 coussins du canapé, les mouvements jacobites dans l'Ecosse du XVIIIè siècle. Elle est intelligente mais des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle plane dans son monde d'historienne. En tout cas, je commence à me dire que peut être qu'elle et Tristan…Je sais qu'il l'aime, elle le fais rigoler, il trouve sa candeur rafraîchissante. Des fois je me dis qu'il se pourrait qu'un jour elle devienne ma belle-sœur. Ca fait bien longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée que ce soit Rory. A une époque je me disais que….mais les amours de lycées ne sont fait que pour durer le temps du lycée.

Nathan's POV

Anna est rayonnante depuis qu'elle a son copain. Il est sympa, intelligent, plein aux as et il se la pète pas trop. Disons que des fois j'ai l'impression qu'on ne vit pas dans le même monde. J'ai déjà vu sa bande de copain en action, si certains de ces types se retrouvent avec de hautes fonction, je me dirais que les privilèges sont toujours d'actualité.

Anna's POV

L'année se termine, Tristan et moi partons en vacance ensemble et en septembre il ne sera plus là. On n'en a pas parlé, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Il va falloir que je déménage mes affaires de chez lui. Je passe beaucoup de temps dans son appartement mais après…Pour le moment je ne veux pas penser à après, je veux seulement penser à nos vacances dans le Vermont. C'est la première fois que je vais partir en vacance avec un de mes copains. Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie. Je sais qu'on survivra à la distance.

Lorelai's POV

Je me sens seule, même si il y a Luke, c'est différent de l'époque où Rory a déménagé pour la fac car on s'appelait tout le temps. Maintenant elle vit avec ses grand parents, ils vont réussir à en faire une femme du monde, elle va épouser son riche copain Matt et elle tiendra des réunions…Je pensais qu'on allait tous les convaincre mais ils m'ont trahis et je ne la comprend plus. On n'arrive plus à se parler. Elle a fait ses heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux alors que Matt s'en est sorti sans rien. Elle ne veut pas me parler mais elle s'attend à ce que je l'appelle pour lui annoncer mes fiançailles ? !!

Luke's POV

Elle m'a demandé en mariage. J'avoue que ça m'a fait bizarre et que j'aurais préféré que ça soit l'inverse mais…je vais épouser Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Et quand Rory est venue l'autre soir au restaurant, je me suis dit que peut être…mais ensuite elle est partie juste après avoir appris pour les fiançailles et puis il y a eu le baptême de Davey…Lorelai souffre, elle ne veut pas choisir de date tant qu'elles ne se sont pas réconciliées et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Rory's POV

Ma vie part en live. J'ai quitté Yale, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut. J'aurais du m'en douter quand l'année dernière j'ai du abandonner un module car je ne m'en sortais pas. Et le père de Matt a été très clair. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour devenir journaliste. Et j'ai volé un bateau avec Matt et on a été arrêté. J'ai été condamnée à 300 heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux que je viens de finir. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. J'ai déménagé pour aller m'installer chez grand père et grand mère. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de maman. Elle ne me comprend pas. Elle veut réaliser ses rêves à travers moi. Je ne suis apparemment pas faite pour la fac, un point c'est tout. On ne se parle d'ailleurs plus. J'ai su par hasard qu'elle était fiancée à Luke. Elle ne me l'a pas dit et ça m'a blessé. La seule chose un peu intéressante que j'ai fait c'est le DAR. Grand mère me pousse et la première expérience que j'ai eu en organisant cette soirée a été un succès, alors…

Richard's POV

J'en reviens pas, Lorelai avait raison. Les Zimmermann ont été exécrable avec elle, ils l'ont humiliée et ensuite Mitchum a eu le culot de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour être une journaliste. Elle a ce qu'il faut, elle est brillante, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, elle sera plus qu'une femme trophée pour ce merdeux de Matt. Il faut seulement que je trouve un moyen de la renvoyer à Yale.

Jess's POV

Je viens de laisser Rory, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, elle vit chez ses grand parents, elle organise des soirées, elle est devenue la vraie petite femme potiche. J'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle. J'étais venu la voir à cause de mon livre, je pensais que peut être…j'aime Rory, je l'ai toujours aimée et je me disais que si elle voyait que j'avais réussi quelque chose, par moi même, je me disais qu'elle serait fière de moi, que peut être…elle a été fière mais…Luke a été très fier de moi.

Bref, j'ai essayé de la secouer mais apparemment je n'ai pas su m'y prendre. J'ai rencontré son connard de copain. Un riche snobinard en porche…elle est complètement différente avec lui, elle…elle est devenue une de ces femme de...Une femme trophée, sans ambition. Elle n'est plus ma Rory.

Lorelai's POV

Elle n'a pas repris les cours en septembre. Et aujourd'hui elle a 21 ans. Je me suis réveillée comme toutes les autres années mais elle n'était pas là dans son lit. Ca devait être notre truc à toutes les 2 ; un moment spécial…Emilie lui a organisé une petite soirée et je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'aller à la petite fête pour ses 21 ans.

Rory's POV

Je ne supporte plus l'ingérence de grand mère, elle se prend pour qui ?!! J'ai 21 ans, je ne suis plus vierge depuis belle lurette et si je veux découcher, je le fais !!! Après ça, je me disais que…et puis je viens d'avoir 21 ans. Maman et moi on avait prévu mes 21 ans depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Atlantic City, Black Jack, martini…toutes les 2. Ce n'est plus le cas. Grand mère m'a organisé un anniversaire…pourquoi pas.

Cassy's POV

Je suis là à l'anniversaire de Rory pour ses 21 ans. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues. J'ai été contente de recevoir une invitation. Ca me rappelle celle que j'avais reçue pour ses 16 ans. Je suppose que c'est Emilie qui a tout organisé c'est bizarre. Donc j'y vais avec Tristan et Logan. Je lui en ai parlé lors de nos précédent mail mais elle ne l'a jamais rencontré. En fait ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle d'elle. Tristan vient également mais seul. Il est à nouveau célibataire. Il a largué Anna, assez brusquement je dois dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux.

Tristan's POV

La soirée d'anniversaire de Rory était étrange. Elle était avec Matt Zimmermann ; il y avait des femmes du DAR invitées et la tension entre elle et Lorelai était à couper au couteau. C'était étrange, pas une expérience des plus agréables. Rory a eu l'air surprise de me voir, elle était contente de voir ses amis mais il y avait autre chose

L- Tristan, mon gendre préféré

T- Lorelai, tu sais que ça commence a être une blague un peu dépassée. Et puis apparemment Matt est ton nouveau gendre

L- M'en parle pas !

T- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

L- Luke et moi sommes fiancés

T- Félicitation !

Je l'ai prise dans ma bras, j'étais vraiment content pour elle

L- Rory a lâché Yale, elle vit désormais la parfaite vie de la femme d'intérieur

T- Quoi ?

L- Oui tu sais, DAR, préparation de cocktail, attente impatiente du retour du petit mari

T- C'est une blague ?

L- Non. Zimmermann Père lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas ce qu'il faut pour être journaliste et elle a tout plaqué

T- Et t'as pas essayé

L- Nous nous parlons à peine.

T- Waou, je suis désolé.

L- Ca passera quand elle sera prête. Et toi ?

T- Et bien je viens de finir diplômé de Harvard et j'ai commencé depuis peu chez Dugrey's Industries.

L- Ca se passe bien ?

T- Ouai.

L- Et les amours ?

T- A nouveau célibataire.

L- Désolée

T- Non, c'est très bien. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une femme trophée dont le seul but est de dépenser la fortune Dugrey. Bon et bien je te laisse oh et, évite le Rory.

L- Oui, son cocktail n'est pas une réussite. Bonsoir Tristan

T- Bonsoir Lorelai, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Rory's POV

Maman est venue ; je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait venir mais elle est là. Avec Luke. Il m'a offert le collier de sa grand mère. Paris et Doyle étaient présent. Elle est éditrice du Yale Daily News et j'avoue que je suis un peu jalouse. Lane et Zach sont là ainsi que Cass et Logan. Et Tristan. On n'a pas vraiment discuté. Il me regarde différemment et ça m'a mis un peu mal à l'aise. Et Matt est présent ; il me soutien vraiment. J'ai besoin de lui.

Quelques jours plus tard

J'ai rendez-vous avec Matt, chez Rich Man Shoe Pub. J'attendais à une table quand j'ai vu Tristan rentrer. Quand il a tourné la tête, je lui ai fait signe pour qu'il me rejoigne.

R- Tristan, bonjour, ça me fait plaisir.

T- Rory, comment vas tu ?

R- Bien. J'attends Matt on a rendez-vous. Tu me tiens compagnie en attendant qu'il arrive ?

T- Bien sûr. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

R- Oh tu sais

M- Et ce que je dérange?

R- Non. Voici mon ami Tristan.

M- Oui je me souviens

T- Oui à sa soirée d'anniversaire. Un vieil ami.

M- Comment ça va ?

T- Bien

R- Je t'attendais et Tristan est arrivé

T- Je voulais commander à emporter.

R- Tu peux manger avec nous

T- Non, je ne voudrais pas…

M- Pas de problème mec, on va manger tous ensemble.

Et la suite a empiré, Matt était sur la défensive, il a commencé à boire

M- Où est la serveuse ? Yo et ! Ici !! Une autre McKellan, Tristan?

T- Je n'ai pas fini celle-là.

R- On devrait probablement commander. Il y a un large choix

M- Si t'as besoin de conseil…

T- J'ai pas vraiment faim

Tristan's POV

Ce type était un connard arrogant. J'étais en jean et t-shirt et la façon qu'il avait de me proposer d'une manière un peu condescendante je payer pour moi…S'il savait à quel point j'ai plus de fric que ce merdeux

M- Depuis quand vous vous connaissez ?

T- Un bail

M- Vous êtes sortis ensemble?

R- Oui, on est sorti ensemble

M- Alors vous étiez high school sweet heart ?

T- …

R- Matt…

Rory était mal à l'aise et il a commencé à vouloir trinquer, encore. Quand il a commencé à se pavaner sur son job je me suis levé en l'appelant connard.

R- Tristan…Tristan attend !!

T- C'est un connard

R- C'est vrai, désolée mais il a seulement passé une mauvaise journée. Ce n'est pas lui.

T- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

R- Je te l'ai dit, il est fatigué et il a des souci avec sa famille

T- Je veux dire, avec toi, qu'est ce qui se passe avec toi !

R- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

T- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je te connais, certainement mieux que quiconque. Ce n'est pas toi.

R- Je ne sais pas.

T- Qu'est ce que tu fais à vivre chez tes grand parents ?!

R- Je ne sais pas

T- Tu fais parti de ces cruches du DAR, tu n'es plus à Yale, pourquoi as tu laissé tombé Yale ?

R- C'es compliqué !

T- Non ce ne l'est pas

R- Tu n'en sais rien

T- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je ne veux pas croire que ma Rory, la fille intelligente, belle, brillante soit devenue une de ces femmes potiches dont on se moquait

R- Ce n'est pas vrai.

T- Tu crois ? Je te donne pas 2 ans avant qu'il t'épouse, te mette en cloque et que tu noies ton chagrin dans du gin pendant qu'il saute sa secrétaire !!

Elle ne disait rien. Elle avait l'air blessée

T- Ok bon ben peut être qu'on se reverra à un autre moment

Matt's POV

Ce tocard est parti, Rory sur les talons et quand elle est revenue, elle était remontée. Remontée contre moi et j'avoue ce soir je n'avais pas envie de faire d'effort alors…

R- Tu as été condescendant, ce n'est pas un merdeux, il fait quelque chose.

M- Ok, il fait quelque chose. Tout le monde fait quelque chose

R- Non. Je veux dire, qu'est ce que je fais ? Je vis chez mes grands parents

M- C'est temporaire. Boit un coup.

R- Temporaire peut devenir pour toujours

M- Tu ne vas pas vivre avec tes grands parents pour toujours

R- J'ai une bonne, tout est fait pour moi. Je fais parti du DAR, je vais à des réunions, des thés party et des cocktails. Je perds mon temps à faire la fête et à boire, juste à traîner, ne rien faire

M- Whoa whoa, ne me mets pas ça sur le dos

R- Je n'ai rien dire par rapport à toi

M- Si tu l'as dit. N'essaye pas de me culpabiliser pour tes soirées arrosées. C'est ton choix Je ne te force pas quand je t'invite, tu peux dire non.

R- C'est tout ce qu'on fait.

M- C'est pas tout ce que l'on fait.

R- C'est tout ce que tu fais

M- Oui ben c'est mon droit. Je le fais pendant que je peux le faire car en juin ma vie est finie

R- Oh oui, ton horrible vie, parlons en.

M- T'as quelque chose à dire ?

R- Toutes les portes te sont ouvertes ; tu as des opportunités que n'importe qui tuerait pour avoir, moi incluse.

M- Personne ne t'empêche de faire tout ce que tu veux ! Fais du journalisme ! Fais de la politique, fais médecine, soit un clown. Fais ce que tu veux !

R- Ce n'est pas aussi facile quand ça ne t'es pas servi sur un plateau.

M- Vraiment ? C'est facile pour moi ? Je ne veux pas de cette vie ! Je n'ai pas le choix. Ces portes ouvertes, je suis poussé par cette porte. Je n'ai pas le choix ! Essaye de vivre sans option

R- Est ce que tu te bats réellement ?

M- Je ne t'ai jamais dit de quitter Yale! Tu l'as fait ! Je t'ai dit que d'ici un mois t'y serai de retour et tu as tenu plus longtemps ! Ca n'a rien avoir avec moi ! C'était toi ! Tu sais quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne retourne pas voir ton copain Drisdan

R- Je ne vais pas voir TRISTAN !!

M- Rory…Allez, allons y

R- Je ne veux pas

M- S'il te plait…

R- Je ne veux pas !

M- Bien ! Tiens, ça couvrira la note, le taxi. Fais ce que tu veux, c'est ton choix.

Tristan's POV

Je viens de rentrer, je n'ai pas mangé, de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Elle m'a coupé l'appétit. Si il y en a une que j'aurais jamais cru devenir comme ça…Ca m'a ramené 4 mois auparavant.

Flashback

Je rentrais tranquillement à l'appart' quand j'ai vu Anna de loin. Je me suis tout de suite dirigé vers elle. Depuis qu'on était revenus de vacances, on était sur un petit nuage. Les vacances avaient étés géniales et très peu reposantes. Bref, elle était assise dans l'herbe avec ses copines, elles discutaient et n'avaient pas l'air de m'avoir vu. Je voulais les surprendre…

?- Donc ça se passe bien avec Tristan ?

A- Oui, les vacances étaient géniales …

Sy- Vous allez vous marier ?

A- On n'en est pas là

Ca m'a fait rigoler et j'espérais qu'elles n'allaient pas lui donner des idées.

?- Ouai mais…

A- Peut être dans quelques années…

Sy- Madame Tristan Dugrey, qui ne fera rien de sa journée

A- Mise à part du shopping tu veux dire ?…Tu me voies comme ça ?

Sy- Pourquoi pas.

Et elles ont toutes gloussées

Fin Flashback

Ca a été le début de la fin. J'ai fait demi-tour. Je m'étais pris une claque, ça m'a mis en colère de m'être fait avoir comme ça. Je pensais que…je l'aimais et apparemment elle aimait encore plus mon nom et mon argent. A partir de là j'ai commencé à voir toute notre histoire d'un œil critique. Le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de but, comptait elle travaillait ? Elle demandait souvent des nouvelles de mes parents, elle avait adoré mon monde, elle avait changé et je n'avais rien vu. Deux semaines plus tard, c'était fini, toutes ses affaires étaient à nouveau dans sa chambre sur le campus. Plus jamais on ne m'y reprendrait.


	5. Chapter 5

**High School Sweet Heart**

Mia

Summary : Peut on rencontrer son grand amour au lycée ?

Note : ENFIN !!! HALLELOUIA !!! Qui eu cru ?! J'espère qu'il y a encore des personnes pour attendre la fin. Snif snif, c'est fini. Please R&R

Emilie's POV

Rory découche, elle est insolente, elle était présente à la soirée Russe Balalaïka mais elle n'avait plus cet enthousiasme que je sais qu'elle peut avoir. Bref, je voulais qu'on discute après qu'on se soit disputé et quand je suis allée la voir dans sa chambre, je me suis aperçue que c'était vide. Elle avait déménagé, sans rien dire, pendant que j'étais allée faire du shopping. J'ai trouvé ça très blessant. Richard ne veux pas de cette vie pour elle, d'une vie frivole selon lui, de ma vie. Cette découverte a été une vraie claque pour moi.

Lorelai's POV

Elle est de retour !! Mon bébé est de retour à la maison et à Yale ! Tout va bien. Elle a trouvé un job, toute seule ! Ce soir c'est soirée de bienvenue avec plein de cochonnerie, des bonbons, des dessert, des frites, des hamburgers…Luke et moi allons choisir une date pour le mariage, je vais me marier, Rory est de retour et je vais me marier, tout est parfait.

Tristan's POV

J'ai reçu un message de Rory ce matin.

« Tristan, c'est moi, Rory. Je voulais te dire que je reprends ma vie en main. J'ai un job, je retourne à Yale. Tu peux me joindre sur ce numéro ou chez maman. J'espère qu'on pourra aller boire un café un de ces jours. Je t'embrasse. »

Rory's POV

Je reprends ma vie en main, je retourne à Yale, j'ai téléphoné à Paris pour savoir si il y a un job au Yale Daily News, je passe du temps avec maman, Luke et Lane. Papa va me payer mes études et tant mieux car je n'ai plus du tout envie de devoir quelque chose à grand père et grand mère. Je comprends mieux maman maintenant. Il y a toujours des attentes avec eux, rien n'est jamais gratuit et je ne veux plus de ça. Je crois que Matt et moi c'est fini, enfin je n'en sais rien. Et puis ce soir je dois aller boire un café avec Tristan, je suis impatiente et un peu stressée vue notre dernière rencontre.

Quelques jours plus tard

Je m'installe à Yale, je commence les cours aujourd'hui. Je suis très motivée même si le coup de fil d'Honor, la sœur de Matt m'a fait un peu bizarre. Bizarre mais pas dans le sens envie irrépressible de manger de la glace. C'est fini. Et puis j'ai eu une visite chez le psy de Yale pour s'assurer que tout va bien et finalement je vais avoir droit à quelques séances durant les prochains mois.

Tristan's POV

Rory et moi nous nous voyons très régulièrement. On boit un verre ou on se fait un resto. Notre relation a complètement changée de ce qu'elle était avant. Elle va bien mieux. Après une période pendant laquelle Zimmermann a essayé de la récupérer, elle a réussi à lui faire comprendre que c'était terminé, définitivement.

Lorelai et Luke ont repoussé le mariage, il n'y a pas de nouvelle date. Il a découvert qu'il avait une fille, elle s'appelle April et Rory m'a dit que c'était assez dur pour Lorelai. Quant à moi, ça va plutôt bien. Je bosse pas mal, j'apprends beaucoup. Je passe beaucoup de temps à New York et je pense m'acheter un appartement. Ce soir j'étais chez moi quand j'ai reçu un coup de fil

T- Hello?

R- Il n'y a plus aucune place

T- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles plus une seule place ?

R- Je viens juste d'appeler la conciergerie du campus, il n'y a plus aucune place ni appartement à proximité.

T- De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi tu as besoin d'un appartement ?

R- J'ai été élue éditeur du Daily News

T- Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

R- Oui

T- Enfin quelqu'un de bien pour faire tourner l'endroit. Tu vas être fantastique

R- Oui et bien Hotplate Harriet ne l'a pas très bien pris

T- Qui ?

R- Paris. Elle a jeté mes affaires dans le couloir…Donc je suis assise dessus…dans le couloir attendant que les déménageurs arrivent

T- Paris est une idiote.

R- Mes livres ont l'air tristes. Est ce que des livres peuvent avoir l'air tristes.

T- T'inquiètes pas. Tu dis que tu as des déménageurs ?

R- Des étudiants affamés. Bref

T- Tu as nul part où aller, c'est ça…

R- Et bien c'est à dire que

T- Et bien…emménage chez moi.

R- Quoi ?

T- Emménage avec moi, l'appartement de Paris est un trou à rat de toute manière

R- Tristan c'est vraiment sympa mais je ne peux pas emménager chez toi.

T- Pourquoi pas ?

R- …

T- Tu acceptes ? Tu auras ta propre chambre, la salle de bain a des jets de massages, ma cafetière est du dernier cri…Rory ? Tu as besoin d'un endroit, j'ai un appartement. Ca sera marrant

R- Marrant ?…Ok

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris quand je lui ai proposé d'emménagé. Une partie de moi s'est dit que c'était une idée stupide, quand à l'autre, je ne l'ai pas écouté. On était amis, je pouvais lui rendre service.

Rory's POV

Tristan et moi habitons ensemble. Ca m'a fait bizarre d'emménager chez lui. Il m'a aidé à porter quelques cartons et il m'a ensuite laissé finir d'installer ma chambre. Quand je suis finalement allée le retrouver dans la cuisine, il finissait de préparer des spaghettis. On a mangé tous les 2 ; on a fait la vaisselle ensemble et on est allés regarder une vidéo. C'était naturel. Il n'y a que lorsqu'il est allé se coucher que je…il n'a rien essayé, pas de regard, pas de geste, pas de parole…avions vraiment réussi à avoir une relations strictement platonique ?

Christopher's POV

J'ai pris la décisions de m'impliquer dans la vie de Rory. Ca a commencé par payer ses études grâce à une partie de l'héritage que m'a laissé mon père. Aujourd'hui on devait manger ensemble et j'ai fini par passer la journée avec elle, j'ai suivi tous ses cours. Et quand je lui ai demandé de voir où elle vivait, je l'ai sentie un peu gênée ; elle m'a donné l'excuse de l'appartement en désordre, tu parles, désordre c'est mon 2è prénom. Bref, elle a finalement craché le morceau ; le fait d'être devenue éditrice, de s'être faite mise à la porte pour finalement habiter en collocation avec Tristan Dugrey. Je connais sa famille mais pas lui. Collocation, je ne suis pas stupide, ça va finir autrement ; bizarre que Lorelai ne m'ait rien dit. Bref, on a un peu discuté lui et moi et j'avoue que j'aime bien ce gamin.

Tristan's POV

Rory et moi vivons ensemble, enfin Rory et moi sommes colloc et c'est dramatiquement normal. Je m'attendais à ce qu'on se dispute, à ce qu'il y ait des moments de gêne mais…non, pas de dispute, pas de gêne. Pas de sous-entendus… Si je me lève le premier je prépare le petit déjeuner pour nous 2 et si c'est elle, elle fait du café pour 2. On mange ensemble quasiment tous les soirs si on a pas d'obligation…bizarre. Et aujourd'hui je suis là avec Lorelai et Christopher pour sa journée « les jeunes voies du journalisme » Elle est anxieuse mais elle fait très professionnelle dans son tailleurs. Je suis fier d'elle. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, elle a su retomber sur ses pattes.

Rory's POV

Maman ne veut pas parler de ce qui se passe avec Luke alors j'ai changé de sujet, fini Anna Nardini. Je sens bien qu'elle est vexée qu'il ne lui dise rien, anxieuse mais elle ne veut pas en parler, j'ai d'ailleurs l'impression qu'elle n'en parle pas à Luke non plus. Je trouve que c'est de plus en plus bizarre. Il ne lui a même pas présenté April, je ne le comprends pas.

L- On change de discussion. Bon, parle moi de mon futur gendre

R- Maman, Tristan et moi sommes de simples colocataires, il n'y a rien entre nous.

L- Chéri, il n'y a jamais « Rien » eu entre vous…Tu me prends pour une naïve ?

R- C'est vrai maman, il ne se passe rien

L- Oh mon dieu, vous êtes directement passé de la période passion avant d'emménager à vieux couple ensemble depuis 70 ans qui n'a plus de vie sexuelle

R- Maman !!

L- C'est vrai !

Bref, quand je suis rentrée ce soir, j'étais seule car il est en voyage et quand j'ai ouvert le courrier je suis tombée sur une invitation pour une soirée spéciale au Truncheon Books à Philadelphie…je voulais y aller, vraiment. La bas j'ai passe une agréable soirée avec Jess et j'ai eu la surprise de tomber sur Luke et April. Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise de nous présenter et ils sont finalement rapidement partis ce qui m'a permis de discuter avec Jess. J'étais vraiment fier de lui et de ce qu'il avait accompli. Et finalement cette visite a complètement clos notre histoire.

Tristan's POV

Je suis au mariage de Lane et Zach. Ca me fait bizarre, marié à 21 ans…Je suis le cavalier de Rory. Apparemment Madame Kim a exigé que tout le monde soit accompagné. Luke étant en voyage avec sa fille, il semblerait que Christopher va être le cavalier de Lorelai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Bref, j'ai rejoins Rory un peu avant le début de la cérémonie et je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu un mariage aussi bizarre. Tout le monde était stressé, après la cérémonie bouddhiste, on a couru jusqu'à l'église pour avoir une place assise et la robe de la mariée était un tantinet bizarre. Mais la soirée était très sympa, on a dansé, on a discuté…ça m'a donné l'impression d'être à un rencard avec Rory, bizarre mais c'était bien enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on ramène Lorelai, ivre morte et dépressive chez elle.

Rory's POV

La mère de Madame Kim est bouddhiste et ne sait pas que sa fille est catholique, très drôle, ce qui explique qu'on ait du ressortir les bouddha du placard et ranger les crucifix. C'est hilarant. Ce mariage était dingue et passer la soirée avec Tristan était très agréable, on a dansé tous les 2, c'était comme avant ? Je ne sais pas, bref bien…jusqu'à ce que maman craque en public. Je me fais vraiment du souci pour elle. Je crois qu'elle déprime. Luke n'était pas là et c'est papa qui s'est occupé d'elle. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

Lorelai's POV

Je me lève avec la gueule de bois, j'ai mal à la tête et d'un coup tout me revient en tête, la mariage, Lane, Christopher la visite de Rory à Philly…Quand j'ai été réveillée par le coup de fils de Luke, Chris était assis sur une chaise, endormi dans ma chambre. Bien entendu je ne lui ai rien dit sur la soirée, on a juste parlé de banalité, on ne se dit plus rien.

Tristan's POV

Je me suis réveillé avec Rory dans les bras, je ne me souvenais pas que…Si, quand on est rentrés, elle était encore un peu imbibée. J'avais conduit et j'avoue que la scène au mariage et puis le fait de danser à nouveau avec Rory, de l'avoir dans mes bras…je n'avais pas du tout envie de dormir. En rentrant je me suis donc installé sur le canapé pour vaguement regarder un DVD et c'est là que Rory s'est relevée pour le regarder avec moi. En soit rien de nouveau si ce n'est que cette fois elle s'est blottie contre moi. La suite, on a du m'endormir vu que j'avais encore mes vêtements et elle son pyjama Bugs Bunny.

Lorelai's POV

Luke n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé au mariage de Lane. Toute la ville a menti pour moi. Les semaines qui ont suivies n'ont pas été…mais il y a eu l'anniversaire d'April ou bien qu'il ne veuille pas que je m'en mêle, j'ai finalement sauvé la journée et la soirée. Après ça je pensais que c'était bon mais plus j'y pense moins je me dis que ça va aller.

Rory's POV

Maman ne va vraiment pas bien. Tant et si bien que je n'ai pas osé lui dire que Tristan et moi nous nous sommes remis ensemble. C'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas. C'est moi qui me suis introduite dans sa chambre il y a 2 semaines. Après que nous nous soyons réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre au lendemain du mariage de Lane, l'atmosphère avait changé à l'appart'. Il y avait une tension, celle qui a toujours existé entre nous durant toutes ces années, celle que je croyais disparue.

Bref, mais il ne faisait rien alors une nuit, à force de tourner et retourner dans mon lit, seule, je me suis décidée.

Flashback

Il dormait, dos à la porte, il n'a pas bougé quand je suis entrée dans sa chambre. Je me suis glissée dans son lit et…

R- Tristan…

T- Mm…Rory ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je l'ai embrassé sans rien ajouter mais…

T- Rory, attend, qu'est ce que

R- Je t'aime Tristan

Et là ça l'a vraiment réveillé car il a commencé à me fixer…ça m'a mis très mal à l'aise, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme erreur alors j'ai tenté de m'enfuir mais il m'a retenu. Nous avons finalement passé la nuit ensemble. C'était la partie facile, ça ne nous a jamais posé de problème. Par contre quand le lendemain je me suis réveillée seule, j'ai un peu paniqué. J'entendais du bruit dans la salle de bain alors j'ai essayé de me calmer. J'ai regardé l'heure, 6h45, c'était son heure habituelle. Il n'allait pas s'enfuir…Bref, quand il est revenu dans la chambre et qu'il m'a vu, il m'a dit bonjour avant de laisser tomber sa serviette et de s'habiller. Je suis allée préparer le café, nous n'avions rien dit. A la cuisine, il a rapidement bu son café, avant de partir il m'a embrassé et m'a demandé si je voulais aller manger au resto ce soir là. J'ai accepté, le soir on a donc fait un indien et nous nous sommes couchés dans son lit. Il n'y a pas eu de discussion sur notre statut. Nous étions un couple.

Fin flashback

Lorelai's POV

Quand maman m'a montré la maison qu'elle et papa voulait nous acheter à Luke et moi….j'ai craqué car il n'y aura pas de mariage. La date a été repoussé et on n'en a pas choisi une autre. Anna ne veut pas que je sois dans la vie de sa fille tout comme Luke. Je pensais que cette fois j'aurais mon conte de fée…Et quand hier soir je lui ai dit qu'on devrait se marier tout de suite, partir, s'enfuir, il a dit non et moi je suis allée m'enivrer chez Christopher pour finir au lit avec lui. J'aurais voulu effacer cette erreur…ce matin Luke est venu me voir, il voulait qu'on s'enfui mais c'est trop tard. Nous 2 c'est fini.

Tristan's POV

Rien ne se passe jamais comme je veux. Je suis heureux, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie et voilà que je dois partir 6 mois à Londres pour me spécialiser et me familiariser avec la branche européenne des Industries Dugrey. Je ne l'ai annoncé à Rory qu'hier soir même si je suis au courant depuis presque 2 semaines. Je pensais trouver une solution mais non. Bref, le départ est pour dans une semaine et je ne suis pas ravie.

Rory's POV

Quand Tristan m'a annoncé qu'il partait pour Londres, ça m'a fait un choc. Bien entendu, il a eu la bonne idée d'attendre que mes examens soient finis…Là il vient de partir pour Londres et j'ai 2 choix, soit passer le reste de ma vie dans notre lit, soit rentrer à Stars Hollow et passer le reste de ma vie dans mon lit de petite fille. Il est parti ce matin pour 6 mois. On a fait la fête hier soir avec tous nos amis, le thème c'était l'Angleterre, forcément. J'ai essayé de faire bonne figure mais… il me manque…Quand il m'a demandé de lui dire de ne pas partir j'ai failli…et puis non.

Lorelai's POV

Rory vient d'arriver, elle est déprimée, Tristan lui manque. Je savais que tous les 2 allaient se remettre ensemble. Eux 2, simples colocataires ! Ca m'a fait rire. Quand elle me l'a annoncé il y a quelques semaines, je le savais déjà. Bref, c'est l'été et elle a fini son année. Elle a réussi, je suis si fière d'elle ! On a décidé de passer la journée toutes les 2 afin qu'elle arrête de penser à Tristan qui est parti et que j'arrête de penser à ma rupture avec Luke.

Rory's POV

Je pars pour Londres. Maman m'a dit de le rejoindre, c'est vrai que je n'ai rien de prévu cet été alors…J'avais un peu peur de la laisser toute seule mais ça a l'air d'aller. Elle a déjà fait le carton Luke, elle m'a encouragé à y aller ; en fait c'est elle qui m'a acheté mon billet. Quant à Tristan, quand je lui ai annoncé que je venais, il m'a dit de réserver les vacances de Noël car on allait les passer tous les 2.

2 mois plus tard

Tristan's POV

Rory vient de partir. Elle rentre à la maison après son séjour à Londres. C'était vraiment bien et c'est passé bien trop vite ; j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'elle soit partie, les amis que je me suis fait sont au petit soin depuis que je suis seul ici. Ils ont entamé une campagne pour me remonter le moral. Heureusement que l'on se parle tous les jours grâce à skype ; ça simplifie la vie et je me dis qu'on doit se revoir dans un mois et demi à Thanksgiving. Ensuite Noël en Europe et ça sera fini on sera à nouveau ensemble. L'autre jour je suis passé devant une bijouterie et je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis arrêté. J'ai un peu regardé et c'est là que je me suis aperçu que je regardais les bagues de fiançailles. Je sais que c'est trop tôt. Ca ne fait que quelques mois qu'on est à nouveau ensemble et puis elle n'a pas fini ses études, elle n'a pas de job mais…d'ici quelques années…

John's POV

Le fils Dugrey est plutôt sympa quand il sort du bureau ; on s'est un peu tous retrouvé ensemble, les expat'. Ca permet de ne pas avoir trop le mal du pays, en ce qui le concerne de ne pas trop penser à sa copine. Charly se fou de lui, elle l'appelle Roméo disant qu'il est transi d'amour devant sa Juliette. Bref, on s'est un peu crée une petite famille ici. On bosse beaucoup et on s'amuse beaucoup.

Rory's POV

La rentrée arrive, maman a enfin dit aux grand parents qu'elle et Luke avaient rompus et je ne fais que penser à Tristan. C'est difficile de communiquer à cause du décalage horaire mais des fois comme cette nuit il appelle et on parle juste avant qu'il ne parte travailler. Il me manque tellement…Je languis de reprendre les cours afin d'avoir la tête occupée. Hier Luke a ré-ouvert son diner et je suis allée m'acheter un café, ça m'a manqué…Bien entendu maman m'a envoyé acheter son café…ils ne se sont pas vu depuis la rupture et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à y retourner. En plus, la réaction, enfin la non réaction de grand père et grand mère sur la rupture de ses fiançailles l'a vraiment perturbée.

Paris's POV

C'est la rentrée, fini de donner des cours à des demeurés, je suis contente de retourner au journal même si Gilmore est l'éditrice. Ca peut changer cette année. Apparemment ça va avec Dugrey, enfin ça va autant que ça peut aller quand il n'y a pas de sexe. Je lui ai dit de pratiquer le sexphone mais elle a rougi ! Des fois qu'est ce qu'elle peut être naïve !!

Rory's POV

Tristan et moi on s'envoie des sms cochon ; au début j'étais pas trop emballée mais…je ne pensais pas que l'intimité et le sexe prenaient une part si importante dans la vie d'un couple mais c'est vrai qu'une fois que l'autre et à l'autre bout du monde, ça devient difficile, d'où les sms cochon.

Lorelai's POV

Je sors avec Chris, c'est bizarre de sortir avec le père de son enfant mais on va doucement et je suis heureuse. Ca fait des mois que je me suis pas sentie aussi bien. On parle de tout, sans gêne. On a des rendez vous, nos soirées cinéma sont catastrophiques mais ce soir, je crois que ça a été le meilleur rendez-vous de toute ma vie, d'abord Chris nous a crée une sorte de drivin et je suis allée chercher ma mère en prison. Le bonheur ; c'est la meilleure soirée de ma vie

Tristan's POV

Je l'ai piége, j'ai réussi mon coup. Quand elle m'a vu sur le toit de notre appartement…l'expression de son visage…elle m'a tellement manqué et je bénis ce voyage éclair aux States. On a pu discuter sans téléphone ni webcam et surtout j'ai pu avoir ma copine dans les bras. J'ai toujours été conscient de la partie physique de notre relation mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait me manquer à ce point, même si j'avoue que les sms très suggestifs de Rory sont sympa. C'est surprenant de sa part. Comme quoi, après toutes ces années il y a encore plein de choses que j'ignore sur elle.

Rory's POV

L'autre jour j'ai interviewé Barrack Obama. Il est venu sur le campus et j'ai eu le privilège de pouvoir l'interviewer. Bien entendu je lui ai demandé si il allait se présenter aux présidentielles et comme je m'y attendais, il n'a pas fait de commentaire. Bref, ce soir j'ai rencontré Charly. C'est une femme, une femme splendide qui travaille avec mon Tristan. Quand il me parlait de Charly, je ne percutais pas mais là…il passe beaucoup de temps avec Charly, sa somptueuse collègue, sa camarade. Et quand je lui ai expliqué après le repas que je ne m'attendais pas à ça…on ne s'est pas compris. Il a beau dire qu'elle n'est qu'une collègue, il l'a décrite comme intelligente, talentueuse et je pensais que ça ne serait que nous pendant les 26 heures de son voyage et il part tout à l'heure et je suis déprimée et jalouse…

Lorelai's POV

Je ne suis pas allée à la réunion de Stars Hollow pour ne pas voir Luke. Je ne suis pas encore prête. Mais sinon tout va bien, si ce n'est cette odeur de cornichon pourri qui empeste toute la ville. Bref, tout va bien. Christopher et moi allons très bien, on a une relation d'adulte, il me parle de tout c'est rafraîchissant de simplicité. Et on va à Paris. On va emmener Gigi voir sa mère afin qu'elle passe quelques mois ensemble, qu'elles apprennent à se connaître. Je trouve ça vraiment très bien. Et Chris attendait mon avis, il veut que je m'implique dans la vie de sa fille, il veut me parler, il me veut.

Rory's POV

Mes parents se sont mariés ! J'en reviens pas. Oui ils sortaient ensemble, oui ils sont venus au week-end des parents mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient se marier, qu'elle allait se marier sans moi à Paris ! Je me sens seule en ce moment, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis et ceux que j'ai sont en couple. Et Tristan est loin, il a beaucoup de travail, il me manque tellement. Quand il est venu à l'improviste, ce fut une très bonne surprise mais on s'est également disputés après la soirée huppé où il m'a entraîné. J'y ai d'ailleurs fait mon premier contact dans le métier : Hugo.

Flashback

On était au lit, je venais de faire lire mon article sur la soirée à laquelle nous étions allés avec Tristan, attendant son avis. J'étais un peu de mauvaise humeur à cause de l'annonce du mariage de maman. Elle m'avait laissé plein de message auxquels je n'avais pas voulu répondre et c'est là que…

R- Alors…Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

T- Je ne sais pas quoi dire

R- Oui, je sais, la fin est un peu…alambiqué

T- Ce n'est pas alambiqué, ton opinion est clairement exprimée

R- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

T- Ce que je veux dire c'est que cette soirée a du être vraiment dur pour toi, encerclé par toutes ces personnes qui…comment t'a exprimé ça ? « Qui ne peuvent imaginer un monde sans héritage, un monde sans eau, importée et gazeuse bien sur »

R- Oh non, c'était censé être drôle.

T- Ca a l'air d'avoir été l'enfer d'être coincée à cette soirée avec ces fils et filles sur privilégiés, qui ne nous comprennent pas nous pauvre prolo.

R- T'es en colère

T- Bien sûr que je suis en colère

R- Mais tu t'es moqué de ces personnes toute la soirée.

T- Je blague mais je ne les jugeais pas

R- Je ne juge personne

T- Ton titre c'est « Laissons les boire des cosmos » Je blaguais avec ma copine. Je ne comparais pas un catégories de population à Marie-Antoinette

R- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait de contrarier.

T- Tu ne pensais pas que ça allait me contrarier ?

R- Non, j'écrivais, c'est sûr que j'étais remontée, j'étais en colère contre ma mère. Peut être qu'un partie de moi…Mais c'était sensé être drôle. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais le prendre personnellement. Je veux dire, tu es complètement différents de ces personnes.

T- Non, je ne le suis pas et je ne veux pas l'être.

R- Tristan…

T- Quoi je suis un gamin riche avec un énorme héritage qui m'attend et je n'en ai pas honte

R- En effet et tu ne le devrais pas. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que toutes ces personnes utilisent des contactes

T- Oh c'est bon, on dirait qu'utiliser des contact est mal. C'est juste des gens qui rencontre d'autres gens

R- Oui c'est certaines personnes qui rencontres certaines autres personnes, certainement pas quelqu'un comme Joe le taxi.

T- Et tu es Joe le taxi ?

R- Non mais…

T- Exactement, pour qui te prends tu d'agir de manière supérieure ?

R- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais

T- Réveille toi Rory, que tu aimes ça ou non, tu es allées en école préparatoire, tu es à Yale, tes grands-parents construisent une autre aile au bâtiment d'astronomie à Yale en ton nom.

R- C'est différent d'accord ? Ce n'est pas comme si je vivais sur 5 millions.

T- Ouai c'est pas comme si tu payais un loyer non plus

R- Va te faire voir Tristan !

Fin flashback

Tristan's POV

Je viens de repartir, ça deviens vraiment difficile entre Rory et moi. Et dès que je lui ai parlé de loyer j'ai regretté, je ne veux pas qu'elle paye de loyer, je m'en fou du loyer, elle m'avait énervée…j'aime qu'elle habite chez moi, chez nous. Heureusement nous nous sommes réconciliés, je n'aurais pas pu supporter de partir alors qu'on est fâchés. Et je sais que le fait qu'elle se soit réconciliée avec Lorelai est une bonne chose.

Lorelai's POV

Quand il a vu mon alliance, son visage…mais il n'a rien dit, Luke ne dit jamais rien. Il est simplement allé voir sa fille en salle de réveil. Je me suis sentie mal, pas fière de moi. J'en avais gros sur le cœur, entre Rory qui était furieuse que je me sois mariée, Chris qui compte chambouler toute ma maison… J'ai du mal à me faire aux changements. Après la discussion avec Rory, je me suis toute de suite sentie mieux. Non elle n'était pas furieuse qu'on se marie, elle aurait simplement aimé être là. Si elle s'était mariée sans moi j'aurais été anéantie.

Rory's POV

Tristan et moi c'est fini. J'en reviens pas qu'il m'ait fait ça avec cette garce de Charly !! J'ai passé les derniers jours à pleurer et à déménager. Je ne veux plus qu'on m'en parle, c'est fini, comment il a pu me faire ça ?

Flashback

2 jours plus tôt.

Rory en grande conversation téléphonique avec Tristan

T- Rory, il faut vraiment que je me prépare pour mon rendez-vous…Tu sais quoi, je mets la webcam

R- Tu vas t'habiller devant moi ?

T- Après avoir pris ma douche, oui si tu veux.

Il avait disparu de l'écran, j'avais une vue imprenable sur son salon et la porte du couloir donnant sur la partie nuit. C'est là qu'une personne est entrée dans mon champs de vision. Charly. Elle était entrée chez lui comme ça ? Avait elle une clef ? Je la regardais faire comme chez elle, enlever son imperméable pour se diriger vers la chambre de Tristan…

C- Roméo ! Je suis à la maison !

C'est là que je l'ai entendu

T- Tes affaires sont dans le 1er tiroir !

Je n'ai pas voulu voir la suite, savoir qu'ils avaient un rencard, qu'elle avait une clef de son appartement, ses affaires chez lui dans sa chambre. J'ai coupé ma webcam. Il s'envoyait cette pétasse de Charly, il m'avait trompé, c'était fini.

Fin Flashback

Tristan's POV

Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Rory depuis 2 jours. On a été coupé et depuis plus rien. Elle ne répond pas à mes messages, j'ai essayé chez Lorelai mais là non plus rien. J'ai tenté Cassy mais elle n'a pas de nouvelles depuis quelques semaines. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai su pour la crise cardiaque de son grand père, je lui ai envoyé un message mais là encore, aucune nouvelle. Et quand j'ai appelé le gardien de mon appartement, il m'a dit qu'elle avait déménagé. Ca m'a fait un choc.

J'ai finalement compris, je ne suis pas débile, c'était fini. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter mais quand je l'ai aperçue sur le campus pour lui parler et qu'elle était apparemment en grande conversation avec un type que je ne connaissais pas, son bras autour de ses épaules…Peut être que je suis débile après tout. Bref, j'ai fini mon stage à Londes, j'ai vendu mon appartement à New Heaven et je m'en suis acheté un à New York où j'ai emménagé il y a un mois. Je bosse toujours pour mon père et j'avoue que j'aime de plus en plus ce que je fais. Cassy me rend visite un peu plus souvent. C'est sa dernière année, elle se permet de sécher les cours.

Lorelai's POV

Rory a rompu avec Tristan, et elle refuse d'en parler. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux, enfin au début car elle a fini par me parler. Bref, elle a déménagé et quand il a appelé, j'ai refusé de lui donner la moindre information. Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il l'ait trompée…J'avais envie de lui hurler dessus mais j'ai plutôt joué la froideur. Et puis il y a Chris, la vie avec lui est devenue un enfer. Il n'aime pas Stars Hollow, ni les gens qui habitent ici, ni les activités, il est jaloux de Luke, il…Je pensais que ça allait être simple. Il s'entend tellement bien avec mes parents ça fou les jetons. Et ma mère a eu le culot de me donner des conseils sur le mariage, comme quoi je devais faire plus d'efforts, être plus conciliante…je n'ai pas envie de changer toute ma vie pour qu'il puisse s'y intégrer. Et puis Luke était là pour moi lors de l'accident de papa alors que Chris boudait et quand il est enfin arrivé, après la bataille, il a eu le culot d'être de mauvaise humeur car Luke avait eu la gentillesses de venir et de nous apporter à manger. Pour le moment il est retourné chez sa mère avec Gigi et je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer.

Cassy's POV

Quand Tristan est passé en coup de vent il y a quelques semaines, j'ai eu un choc. Lui et Rory c'était fini. Il a passé son court séjour imbibé. Quand je suis allée le voir ensuite peu de temps avant qu'il ne revienne définitivement, j'ai cru retrouver le Tristan de la fac ; avant Anna. Il avait une femme différente dans son lit chaque nuit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux mais ça a du être grave. Lui me dit qu'il ne sait pas. J'ai failli l'engueuler mais quand par hasard j'ai vu son visage, notamment quand je suis tombée sur une bague dans son tiroir à chaussette…J'ai voulu lui en parler mais il me l'a prise des mains pour la jeter, en disant qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin. J'ai récupéré la bague, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas…peut être la voudrait il plus tard.

Paris's POV

Depuis que Rory vit à nouveau avec Doyle et moi, j'avoue que je suis un peu plus détendue. On peut mettre notre plan en action. Si on veut une bourse pour continuer nos études il faut un plan et j'en ai un qu'elle pourra suivre si elle veut mais elle est tellement en retard…Gilmore n'a jamais eu de plan d'action comme moi et c'est une catastrophe, tout le monde a besoin d'un plan.

Rory's POV

Le remplaçant de grand père pour le cours d'économie est vraiment craquant, je deviens cramoisie à chaque fois qu'il me parle. Papa et maman divorce, l'année se termine et j'ai eu un appel du Times. Tout ça grâce à Hugo a qui j'ai envoyé une série d'article pour son site. Bref, je suis hyper excitée. J'ai un rendez-vous demain à 9h. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ça se passe bien et que je ne manque pas la petite fête pour les jumeaux de Lane. J'en reviens pas, des jumeaux …ça fait des mois que je sais mais je trouve ça toujours aussi flippant.

Lorelai's POV

Rory a de nombreux entretien dans différents journaux et ça me fait bizarre de penser qu'elle va bientôt partir, voler de ses propres ailes…On est allées acheter un costume très classe afin qu'elle soit présentable et ça me rend nostalgique. Bref, et puis il y a Luke, on se parle régulièrement, enfin plus qu'avant. J'en reviens pas qu'il se soit acheté un bateau sur un coup de tête…

Rory's POV

J'attends toujours pour le New York Times, tout le monde reçoit des lettres pour l'année prochaine. Ils savent où ils vont aller et moi non. Mon rêve c'est le New York Times, New York, peut être continuer mes études dans le journalismes et un stage à Reston et jusqu'à présent je n'ai eu que des lettres de refus ou pas de réponse. Aujourd'hui je suis arrivé et Paris avait un groupe d'étude, tous des élèves ayant été acceptés en médecine à Harvard. Je me suis sentie d'autant plus seule quand j'ai ouvert la lettre du Chicago Sun Times. Ils n'engagent pas pour le moment.

Lorelai's POV

Mes parents étaient prêt à acheter un appartement à New York pour Rory pour l'année prochaine. Et c'est lors du repas du vendredi soir qu'elle nous a annoncé qu'elle n'avait pas eu le stage à Reston. Elle a refusé toutes les propositions en attendant d'avoir la réponse pour ce fameux stage et maintenant je la sens un peu perdue.

Bref, et pour couronner le tout, on a fait une soirée karaoke à Stars Hollow. Je me suis enivrée avant de chanter « I will always love you » devant toute la ville. Le pire c'est que je crois que je l'ai fait en regardant Luke droit dans les yeux. Bien entendu ça a fait les choux gras et toute cette histoire s'est répandue telle une traînée de poudre. L'année scolaire est finie, Rory a passé tous ses examens et la remise des diplômes est demain. J'en reviens pas, Rory va être diplômée de Yale !!!Je suis tellement excitée…

Rory's POV

Je déménage mes affaires pour ré emménager à la maison. Ca me fait bizarre. Et ce soir mes grands parents ont organisés une petite soirée en mon honneur. Ils m'ont même chanté une petite chanson. C'était marrant. Certaines femmes appartenant au DAR pensent que je vais maintenant m'y impliquer à plein temps.

…

Je suis diplômée, j'ai rencontrée Christiane Amanpour et maintenant je passe tout mon temps à envoyer des lettres de motivations. C'est un peu déprimant. Et c'est maintenant que ma rupture avec Tristan me revient en pleine tête. J'ai pensé à lui, à notre rupture et depuis mon déménagement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'y suis même retournée mais on m'a dit qu'il l'avait vendu. Ca m'a fait bizarre mais jusqu'à présent je n'y pensais pas trop. J'avais plein de chose en tête mais là…Tristan et moi c'est fini et des fois il me manque encore tellement... Quand ça s'est terminé, maman m'a dit que ça passerait, que ça deviendrait de moins en moins dur et je l'ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru que je m'en était remise mais avec du recul, je l'avais juste mis de côté et maintenant il est à nouveau là et ça fait mal qu'il m'ait trahi comme ça. J'ai jamais cru qu'il pourrait me faire ça, ça m'a tellement blessé…après la rupture, je l'ai mis de côté, j'en ai fait abstraction. Pendant tous ces mois, je…je n'ai pas répondu à ses coups de fil, j'ai effacé ses messages…Il m'a fait tellement de peine.

Bref, j'ai voulu prendre un peu de temps alors je suis allée à New York, visiter, voir à côté de quoi j'étais passée. Je dois être masochiste. J'ai trouvé un petit café…quand je l'ai vu entrer, avec elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était il y a quasiment 8 mois, en webcam. Lui s'est installé et elle s'est dirigée vers les toilettes. Il ne m'avait pas vu, j'en profitais pour l'observer ; il avait l'air bien et c'est là que son regard a croisé le mien. Il a été surpris, je l'ai vu hésiter avant de se lever. Je commençais à paniquer et c'est à ce moment là que Charly est revenue. Il lui a dit quelque chose, je n'ai pas entendu quoi mais elle a regardé dans ma direction avant de hocher la tête et de s'asseoir.

Tristan's POV

Je me suis retrouvé devant elle sans m'en rendre compte. On ne s'était pas parlé depuis tellement longtemps…Je voulais lui parler, qu'elle me parle qu'elle me dise pourquoi afin de refermer cette histoire définitivement. Elle m'avait fait tellement mal, elle…

T- Rory, bonjour.

R- Tristan. Comment vas tu ?

T- Bien, ça fait plaisir de rentrer au pays…Quoi de neuf ?

R- J'ai fini Yale, je suis en vacance…Et toi ?

T- Je repars dans une semaine pour LA.

R- OK…Tu devrais retourner voir Charly, elle doit s'ennuyer.

Elle se souvenait de son nom. Bizarre. Et comme je ne voulais pas que cette conversation se finisse…

T- C'est bon, elle a du sortir un bouquin…Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, tu as l'air en forme.

R- Toi aussi... Tu m'as manqué.

???Quoi ?

T- Rory…

R- Désolée, je sais que je n'aurais pas du, tu as une copine.

T- Non, tu ne devrais pas car c'est toi qui l'a voulu.

R- Pardon ? Je l'ai voulu ?

T- C'est toi qui m'a largué Rory. Tu as coupé les ponts du jour au lendemain, tu n'as plus répondu au téléphone ni à mes mails…Joue pas la martyr.

R- Tu croyais que j'allais rester là à t'attendre alors qu'elle se pavanait sous ton nez, pendant que tu me trompais avec Charly ?

Je suis resté complètement scotché.

T- C'est ma meilleure amie et même si j'avais voulu qu'il se passe quelque chose, ce qui n'était pas le cas, elle est gay.

R- Quoi ?!

Je suis restée muet sous la surprise.

T- C'est à cause de ça que t'as rompu ?

C- Salut, je me présente, Charlotte, Charly, la meilleure amie lesbienne.

Rory's POV

Le choc. J'avais refusé de lui parler, refusé qu'on me parle de lui, j'avais…tout foutu en l'air. On a passé le reste de la journée ensemble, on a mangé ensemble et on a passé la nuit ensemble et à ce moment là je me suis aperçue que je n'avais plus mal, j'étais bien, nous nous étions retrouvés.

Mais quand le jour a ramené tout plein de questions…

R- Tu pars

T- Tu le savais…Tu vas me manquer.

R- Peut être que…

T- Non…Rory…je vais partir pour je ne sais pas combien de temps. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis presque un an…je ne veux pas.

Je me suis dégagée, je ne voulais plus restée couchée contre lui, je voulais rentrer.

T- Rory, le prend pas comme ça.

R- Non, t'a raison, t'as été clair, tu ne veux pas…

T- C'est pas ça mais on a changé…on ne peut pas reprendre une relation comme ça, une relation longue distance en plus. T'es sûr que tu le veux vraiment ?

R- …Non, t'a raison.

T- La longue distance, je ne veux plus. J'ai détesté être loin de toi quand on était encore ensemble ; là la situation est complètement différente.

Il avait raison. On s'est quitté en meilleur terme que la fois précédente. J'ai essayé de reprendre ma vie, j'étais en vacance, je n'avais pas trouvé de travail.

Lorelai's POV

Nous sommes au repas du vendredi soir, Rory est allée prendre un appel. Elle m'a dit pour Tristan. A l'époque je ne la croyais pas et des fois je me suis dit que j'aurais du la forcer à lui parler. Bref, ils ont clos ce chapitre, elle va pouvoir avancer. Et puis quand elle est apparue à table en disant qu'elle avait un job, qu'elle partait dans 3 jours…C'était beaucoup trop court. On avait prévu de partir pour un mois toutes les 2, on devait…mon bébé quittait le nit. Elle allait suivre la campagne de Obama pour le journal en ligne de son ami Hugo…C'est trop tôt, on devait avoir plus de temps.

Rory's POV

Je suis paniquée et excitée. Je vais être une vraie journaliste, je vais suivre la campagne présidentielle et je vais côtoyer des journalistes, peut être me faire des contactes. La ville m'a préparé une fête d'adieu surprise hier soir, il y avait tout le monde, il pleuvait mais ils ont cousu une sorte de tente sous laquelle on s'est tous abrités. Ca me fait bizarre de les quitter, de quitter maman mais quand hier soir je l'ai vu avec Luke…je me dis que peut être…Ils ont fait la paix et je crois qu'ils ont parlé, qu'ils se sont expliqués. Je suis persuadée qu'elle ne sera pas seule. Je pars ce matin et je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir, si ça se passe bien, ça pourrait aller jusqu'aux élections, dans plus d'un an.

Luke a ouvert son diner à 5h, exprès pour nous et je profite de mon dernier petit déjeuner avec maman.

Quelque part en Amérique

X's POV

Je la regarde, elle ressemble à tous ces jeunes diplômés, elle veut bien faire, elle est enthousiaste et c'est une droguée, elle absorbe des quantités phénoménales de café, si elle pouvait l'ingérer en intra-veineuse, elle le ferait. Elle a tout le temps son téléphone scotché à son oreille. J'ai également remarqué qu'elle n'est pas aussi naïve qu'elle en a l'air mais elle possède une certaine candeur…Elle est gentille avec tout le monde, serviable et au début je pensais qu'elle allait se faire bouffer par les autres mais ensuite je me suis aperçu qu'elle sait également nager avec les requins. Bien sûr le fait qu'Alicia l'ai prise sous son aile y est pour quelque chose.

Un mois plus tard

Rory's POV

Je suis là depuis 2 mois et j'avoue qu'il y a des moments où je sature vraiment. C'est une expérience hors du commun, j'ai déjà beaucoup appris, j'apprends tous les jours, c'est sympathique mais j'ai envie de me poser. Moi qui ai toujours voulu ressembler à Christian Amanpour, et bien je crois que finalement je ne suis pas faite pour cette vie. Toujours en mouvement, jamais être fixée…Mon ancienne vie bien rangée me manque, maman me manque même si je l'ai au téléphone tous les jours, Stars Hollow me manque…

Depuis que je suis la campagne, je n'ai pas contacté Tristan et j'avoue qu'avec du recul je peux dire, heureusement qu'il a réfléchi pour nous 2 ; une relation maintenant entre nous, avec la distance, les circonstances, aurait été vouée à l'échec. L'ambiance ici est sympathique, détendue et studieuse. Bien entendu la compétition est féroce mais je pense que je m'en sors bien. Nous sommes un certain nombre à être de jeunes diplômés, je m'entends très bien avec Alicia Jeremy et Matt. J'apprends énormément et même si ce n'est pas évident c'est une expérience extraordinaire. Maman et moi allons essayer de nous voir, elle doit normalement me rejoindre dans 3 semaines à Savannah.

Alicia's POV

On bosse comme des ding et on s'amuse également beaucoup. On forme désormais un groupe uni d'une 40 taine de journalistes, quasiment une famille. Nous sommes presque autant de filles que de garçons et je suis très contente de partager ma chambre avec Rory. J'aurai pu tomber sur l'hystérique du Post ; bref, Rory et moi on s'entend bien. Elle est relativement ordonnée et elle est facile à vivre ; c'est un gros plus. Elle a également une connaissance du monde non négligeable, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle a du fric mais elle est différente. Bref, Matt est tout le temps avec nous 2 et il est complètement ding de Rory. Quand je pense qu'elle ne voit rien... Sa mère par contre s'en est tout de suite aperçu. Elle a fait un voyage éclair pour l'anniversaire de Rory et c'était très drôle de les voir ensemble toutes les 2 ; on aurait dit 2 sœurs.

Lorelai's POV

Luke m'a demandé en mariage, on a fixé une date, le 26 décembre et il m'a présenté officiellement à April comme sa fiancée. Je la vois régulièrement, elle dort à la maison dans la chambre de Rory et je suis impatiente de me marier. Nos fiançailles vont être courte et tant mieux. Il a voulu m'offrir une autre bague mais je lui ai dit que je voulais ma bague. Cette fois-ci je crois que tout vas bien se passer.

Matt's POV

Après avoir rencontré Lorelai, je comprends un peu mieux Rory. Ce soir j'ai enfin pris mon courage à 2 mains pour l'inviter au restaurant, rien que tous les 2, elle a accepté mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait compris que c'est un rendez-vous.

Rory's POV

J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec Matt, c'est dommage qu'Alicia n'ait pas pu venir. J'aime beaucoup Matt, il est marrant, c'est un puit de science et c'est un vrai gentleman. Il a 2 ans de plus que moi et ça fait quelques années maintenant qu'il bosse pour le net en voyant des petits articles. Il me donne très souvent des conseils et apparemment la campagne présidentielle et le fait de suite Obama est sa chance. En fait, j'ai l'impression que c'est notre chance à tous. Bref, on a donc passé un très bon moment, ce que je n'avais pas vu arriver par contre, c'est qu'il essaierait de m'embrasser devant la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel…

R- Qu'est ce que

M- Je pensais que…généralement après un rendez vous…

R- Rendez vous ?

M- Oui…Ok, c'est bon, laisse tomber, bonne nuit Rory.

R- Matt revient !

Il ne s'est pas retourné et il est entré dans sa chambre.

Rory's POV

J'ai été stupide. Je viens de rentrer, Alicia m'attend sur son lit

A- Alors ce rencard ?

R- Tu savais que c'était un rendez vous ?

A- Oh non ; Rory ! Quand même, il est raide ding de toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage, même Lorelai s'en est aperçu au bout de 3 secondes. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

R- Quand il a essayé de m'embrasser j'ai tourné la tête.

A- Bon, c'est pas grave, tu fais demi tour, tu vas t'excuser et tu lui roule un gros patin

R- Alicia !!

A- Quoi ? Tu le veux, il le veux, enfin préviens moi quand même si je dois changer de colloc pour finir avec Jeremy.

R- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Matt c'est clair ? C'était juste une soirée entre amis.

A- Qui a parlé d'être amoureuse ? Je te parle juste...

R- De sexe oui ça j'ai compris

A- Non. Il t'apprécie, tu l'apprécie beaucoup, vous pourriez sortir pour apprendre à vous connaître un peu mieux et peut être que ça peut évoluer vers un changement de colloc.

R- Bon je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit

Alicia's POV

Ca a mis un peu de temps avant que ça s'arrange. Notre petit groupe de 4 s'est un peu éparpillé, Rory s'est un peu renfrogné, Matt a rencontré des jeunes filles lors de nos différents arrêts et j'ai bien vu que ça lui a fait quelque chose.

Finalement c'est Rory qui a pris les choses en main.

Matt's POV

J'étais en train de finir la relecture de mon article quand ça a frappé à la porte de ma chambre.

M- Entrez !

R- Matt ? C'est Rory

M- Je suis sur mon article.

R- Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa d'aller manger un bout

M- J'ai déjà mangé

R- Pas ce soir, un autre soir, un rendez vous, pour apprendre à se connaître

M- Rory

R- Non, écoute, l'autre soir

M- J'ai compris

R- Je ne m'y attendais pas mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais quasiment disparaître.

M- J'ai pas mal de travail

R- Je sais. Bref, pense y.

3 jours plus tard, on avait notre vrai premier rendez-vous. Et c'est elle qui m'a embrasser avant de disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Lorelai's POV

Rory doit arriver dans une heure. Je suis toute excitée, elle me manque tellement…les coups de fils et la webcam s'est pas assez. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis Savannah et ça a vraiment été trop long. Ca me fait plaisir qu'elle soit là, même pour 3 jours. Elle sera là pour les fêtes et pour mon mariage avec Luke.. J'en reviens pas, je vais enfin devenir Madame Luke Danes.

Rory's POV

Maman et Luke se sont marié, en petit comité ; enfin s'était le plan mais quand ils sont sortis de l'église, toute la ville était là. Je suis tellement contente ; j'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps…Elle était radieuse. Je regrette seulement que Matt n'ait pas été avec moi ; ça fait seulement un mois qu'on est ensemble mais tout se passe tellement bien…On travaille ensemble, on est sur la même longueur d'onde, s'en est même déstabilisant, ça vient peut être du fait qu'on fasse le même métier…

Un an plus tard :

Luke's POV

Je pensais que le plus beau jour de ma vie serait le jour de mon mariage avec Lorelai ; je me trompais. Quand ils m'ont mis Anthony Danes 3,7 kg dans les bras, j'ai pleuré. Rory a fait un voyage éclair en avion pour rencontrer son petit frère ; elle tenait absolument à être là. Je suis père et je serai présent pour tout, le premier mot, le premier pas, pour lui apprendre à faire du vélo…on ira faire du bateau, je lui apprendrai à conduire…On est une famille.

Rory's POV

Les élections sont passées et Obama est notre nouveau président. J'ai trouvé un emploi dans un petit journal politique de New York. Matt quant à lui préfère continuer à travailler pour un journal en ligne. On a trouvé un logement. Grand-père et grand mère voulaient me payer un appartement mais j'ai bien senti que ça mettait Matt un peu mal à l'aise. On ne vient pas du même monde. Il a toujours travaillé depuis qu'il a 12 ans, il a eu une bourse pour faire la fac d'Iowa alors que j'ai été en Ivy Ligue. Et la première fois que je les ai présentés, il a été très surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ça ; il connaissait ma mère et Luke mais le reste de la famille avec la grande maison, l'argent, les finances…Bref, ça a été plus difficile. Par la suite, il m'a dit qu'il avait eu l'impression de se faire interroger par la police. Bien entendu j'ai évité de lui dire que c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé.

Matt's POV

Ma mère a adoré Rory, tout le monde a adoré Rory, ma famille, mes amis d'enfance... C'est une fille simple. Tout est si simple et parfait entre nous. On a la même vision des choses concernant le boulot et l'éthique nécessaire à un bon journaliste. Depuis quelques mois j'ai été engagé au Globes et c'est vraiment le poste rêvé. Je progresse à nouveau, les sujets très sociaux que le journal traite me passionnent…On a tous les deux un job et je commence à penser que c'est peut être le moment de passer à l'étape supérieure…construire notre vie personnelle, je sais qu'elle est la femme de ma vie

Cassy's POV

J'en reviens pas, je vais me marier. Enfin, je m'y attendais un peu mais je pensais pas qu'il allait le faire devant tout le mode au repas de famille. Bien sûr, maman a immédiatement pris les choses en main, il va y avoir une soirée pour mes fiançailles et elle est déjà constamment au téléphone avec la mère de James afin d'organiser le mariage. Mes parents on bien entendu demandé à Tristan si Véronica serait là. Et il a dit « bien sûr ». Je vois bien ma mère, si impatiente, Véronica est une fille très gentille, de bonne famille. Mes parents rêves d'un mariage entre elle et Tristan. Il est avec elle depuis plus de 8 mois mais je ne sais pas si c'est réellement sérieux entre eux, ils n'habitent même pas ensemble.

Rory's POV

Je viens de raccrocher, Cassie se marie, j'en reviens pas !! Waou. Je n'ai jamais rencontré son futur mari, James. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus…En fait, on bosse beaucoup et on ne va pas assez souvent à Stars Hollow à mon goût. J'ai l'impression que mon frère m'oublie entre chaque visite. Anthony Danes, 3 mois. Ah maman et Luke n'ont pas traînés après le mariage. Bref, quand j'ai dit à Matt qu'on avait été invité aux fiançailles de Cassy, j'ai eu l'impression de voir quelque chose dans sons regard mais je n'ai pas fait attention. Je suis impatiente qu'il la rencontre ; je lui ai tout raconté de ma relation avec Cassy et donc de Tristan…enfin, je ne lui ai dit qu'une partie. J'évité de penser au fait qu'il va y avoir Tristan.

Matt's POV

J'ai la bague dans ma poche, le repas est prêt et je commence à stresser. Mes mains sont moites. Elle vient de passer la porte.

R- Matt ? T'a préparé le repas ?

M- D'après toi

R- La recette de ta maman, oh, mmm, en quel honneur ?

M- J'ai pas le droit de vouloir passer une soirée romantique avec ma copine ?

R- Tu sais bien que tu as tous les droits si en plus tu veux me nourrir…

On a passé la soirée à discuter, débattre en mangeant, c'est notre truc ça. Et quand le dessert est arrivé, j'ai glissé l'écrin devant moi, les yeux de Rory se sont écarquillé.

R- Matt ?

M- Tu veux m'épouser Rory ?

Elle m'a regardé, un peu choqué, elle n'a pas touché à l'écrin et j'ai commencé à me dire que j'avais fait une énorme erreur et puis elle a dit oui, elle m'a embrassé et ENFIN elle a regardé la bague de plus prêt.

Rory's POV

Ouh ! Je reprends ma respiration. Après sa demande, on a directement fini au lit. Je me lève…

M- Ror ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

R- Endors toi.

Je me suis glissée dans le séjour pour attraper mon portable

?- Allo ? Rory ?

R- Matt m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai dit oui.

L -Mon bébé va se marier !! Luke !! Rory va se marier

Lu- Quoi ?

L- Rory va se marier

Lu- Félicitation Rory.

R- Merci Luke. Je voulais juste te l'annoncer.

L- Ok, il faudra que tu me racontes tout. On se voit dans 2 jours.

R- Ok, bonne nuit

Je suis retournée me coucher, Matt me souriait.

M- Tu l'as annoncé à Lorelai ?

R- Oui.

M- Je t'aime.

R- Je t'aime aussi.

Lorelai's POV  
Rory et Matt viennent d'arriver, enfin. Je suis tellement contente, j'ai vu sa bague, elle est très belle. Simple et belle. Je la regarde, elle à l'air fatigué et un peu sur les nerfs. Quand je vois Matt avec elle, il est gentil et attentionné, il l'aime tellement…Sa famille n'est pas pleine aux as et ça a joué en sa faveur, il est travailleur, il aime Rory, moi ça me va. Matt mon futur gendre. Ils sont arrivés peu de temps avant qu'on n'aille à la soirée de fiançailles de Cassy. Rory et moi n'avons donc pas eu le temps de discuter de sa demande, des détails. J'aurais également aimé qu'elle me parle de ce qu'elle ressent. Elle n'a pas revu Tristan depuis quasiment 2 ans et…j'avoue je m'inquiète un peu.

Chez les Dugrey

Rory's POV

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quasiment 2 ans ; la dernière fois, ça avait été, explosif. Nous nous étions revus, engueulé et nous avions fini au lit, comme toutes les fois, explosif. Notre relation a toujours été très sexuelle, depuis le départ c'est inexplicable, à chaque fois que l'on se voit, ça finit comme ça. Je suis incapable de lui résister, et franchement je n'en ai pas envie.

Mais cette fois-ci c'est différent, je suis avec Matthew, depuis quasiment deux ans et il m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai accepté, sans arrière pensée, parce que je l'aime. Je n'ai pas pensé à Tristan depuis tellement longtemps et puis lorsque j'ai été invitée par Cassy à ses fiançailles, j'ai commencé à avoir un peu peur d'y aller. Tristan a été mon grand amour, nous nous sommes mis ensemble nous nous sommes séparés puis on s'est remis ensemble. Nos séparations n'ont jamais été le fait d'une mésentente mais plutôt les aléas de la vie. Il partait à la fac, il partait à l'étranger, nous étions à un croisement…l'amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre n'a jamais été le problème, on s'est toujours aimé. Nous venons d'arriver Matthew, maman, Luke et moi ; Cassy est au centre de la pièce, elle rayonne, littéralement. Et lorsqu'elle a croisé mon regard, j'ai retrouvé ma meilleure amie.

C- Rory !

Je me suis précipitée vers elle. Je suis tellement contente pour elle ! Elle ne sait pas que je suis fiancée, je lui annoncerais plus tard, aujourd'hui c'est son jour ; il n'y a que maman et Luke qui sont au courant.

Nous discutions avec Cassy lorsque j'ai eu une impression de…quelqu'un me regardait. J'ai tourné la tête pour rencontrer son regard. C'était déstabilisant. Il avait une belle brune accrochée à son bras et j'ai eu un petit pincement. Je croyais qu'il avait disparu et ça m'a fait peur car c'est ce petit pincement qui nous a fait faire des choses par le passé. C'est ce petit pincement qui m'a fait systématiquement rompre toutes les relations que j'ai eu. Une fois qu'on s'est vu, lui et elle sont venus dans notre direction ; j'ai remarqué l'inquiétude de maman, je le sais, elle sait ce qui se passe quand on nous met dans la même pièce.

T- Rory, Luke, Lorelai…et ?

M- Matthew.

T- Tristan, le frère de l'heureuse fiancée et voici Véronica.

L- Comment vas tu Tristan ?

T- Bien, je travaille toujours pour les Industries Dugrey à New York ; et toi ?

…

Je n'ai rien dit depuis qu'il est arrivé, je le regarde, il me regarde, il habite à New York. Cassy et James s'excusent, ils ont des invités à saluer, quant à Tristan, il est appelé par son père.

M- Alors c'est le fameux Tristan.

R- Pardon ?

M- Oui, ton premier amour

R- Oui, c'est lui.

Matthew savait tout de moi, ou presque. Nous étions amis avant d'être amoureux et cette complicité était restée. Le repas a eu lieu et puis nous avons dansé. Matthew vient de s'éclipser quand je l'ai senti à côté de moi.

T- Tu m'accordes cette danse Mary ?

R- Bien sûr.

Et il m'a entraîné sur la piste, je vois maman qui désapprouve mais elle ne dit rien. Il est mon talon d'Achille, mon Christopher. Elle a Luke maintenant mais elle a mis du temps avant de se détacher de mon père.

T- T'es toujours aussi belle.

R- Tristan…t'es pas mal non plus.

Ses bras m'étaient si familiers… j'aurais eu envie de fermer les yeux pour profiter de cet instant mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Je l'ai senti me rapprocher de lui.

T- Matthew a l'air d'être un homme bien

R- Véronica a l'air sympathique.

C'est comme ça que ça a commencé la dernière fois, la jalousie et je ne veux pas que ça finisse pareil.

R- C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de l'épouser.

Et là il a arrêté de danser, il me regardait, complètement abasourdi. Je l'ai vu regarder ma bague…Bizarrement je ne l'ai pas exhibée ce soir, bien au contraire.

R- Tristan, danse, voyons, tout le monde nous regarde.

T- Bien sûr.

J'ai vu cette lueur dans son regard mais j'ai choisi de ne pas y faire attention. La danse s'est fini et il m'a ramené jusqu'à Matthew. Celui-ci n'a rien dit, il ne comprends pas ce qui se joue ce soir, il semble serein, normal, il n'est pas au courant de notre histoire si mouvementée. C'est là que maman s'est approchée de moi.

L- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

R- Je lui ai dit que j'allais me marier.

Et ça m'a fait bizarre, je…quelque part ça a toujours été Rory/Mary et Tristan, quelque part une partie de moi a toujours cru que malgré tout, nous finirions notre vie ensemble, à croire que je me trompais. Et ça m'a rendue triste. J'ai eu l'impression que c'était devenu réel, le fait de le dire à Tristan avait rendu les choses réelles.

L- Ca va ?

R- Bien sûr. Je vais prendre l'air.

M- Je t'accompagne ?

R- Non, c'est bon

Je me mens, elle sait que je mens mais pour le moment ça ne peut être que comme ça. Je vais sur la terrasse. Je respire, repensant à tout ce qu'il y a eu dans cette maison.. Et puis…

T- Ca aurait changé quelque chose si je n'étais pas parti pour la côte Ouest après la dernière fois ?

R- …Tristan…Tu devais partir. On n'a jamais eu le bon timing.

T- Je t'aime Rory, épouse moi, marie toi avec moi.

Et il m'a embrassé et bien entendu je n'ai pas résisté ; il m'a plaqué contre le mur et je voulais plus que tout qu'il me serre dans ses bras.

T- Dis que tu vas m'épouser.

R- Et Véronica…Tes parents semblent beaucoup l'apprécier.

T- Véronica et moi c'est pour passer le temps, je le sais et elle le sait…Il y a toujours eu que toi Rory, depuis le moment où tu m'as embrassé il y a 10 ans.

Il tenait mon visage entre ses mains, me questionnant du regard et je sentais ma volonté faiblir comme neige au soleil.

R- Je dois rentrer...

Lorsque je suis rentrée, j'ai croisé le regard de maman. Elle a vu mes lèvres, mes joues rosies et surtout elle a vu Tristan apparaître peu après moi. Je n'ai rien dit, je baissais seulement la tête.

L- Rory…Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J'me doute qu'il…

R- Il m'a demandé de l'épouser.

Elle m'a regardé, les yeux exorbités, pour une fois, elle n'a rien trouvé à dire. C'est là que j'ai entendu Monsieur Dugrey demander l'attention des convives et nous nous sommes rapprochés. Je n'ai pas laissé maman ajouter quoique ce soit. Matthew s'est placé à côté de moi, tout le monde s'est regroupé et Tristan s'est retrouvé à ma droite, Véronica à ses côtés. Je ne le regardais pas, Monsieur Dugrey a fait un petit discours sur le fait de donner sa fille en mariage et c'est là que j'ai sentis ses doigts effleurer ma main, doucement lentement et par réflexe, j'ai entrelacé mes doigts aux siens. Nous sommes restés là, main dans la main, écoutant sans vraiment prêter attention, faisant seulement attention à l'autre.

Personne n'a vu ce qui se passait, Matthew écoutait attentivement et moi je devais calmer les battements de mon cœur. Le discours s'est fini, les gens ont applaudis, nous avons levé notre verre et nous nous sommes séparés. Je n'ai pas revu Tristan après ça ; nous sommes partis aux alentours de 2 heures et je ne lui ai pas dit aurevoir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu lui dire.

Le trajet de retour s'est fait en silence, maman est fatiguée, Luke ne parle pas beaucoup quant à Matthew, il sait quand il faut se taire, c'est ça plus grande qualité. Comment je peux parler de l'homme que je vais épouser de cette manière ? Les papillons n'ont jamais été présents ; je croyais que je l'aimais, d'ailleurs je l'aime mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Il ne me transporte pas, j'avais oublié ce que c'était d'être transporté, d'être avec Tristan.

Maman et Luke sont allés se coucher, Matthew était en train de se déshabiller, de l'autre côté de mon lit et c'est là que je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'arrête cette mascarade tout de suite. Je me suis couchée à côté de lui, j'étais exténuée alors j'ai décidé de lui parler plus tard, demain ; du moins c'était le plan original, jusqu'à ce que je le sente m'embrasser.

M- Moi leur bonheur ça me donne envie de faire des trucs à ma fiancée.

R- Je suis fatiguée Matthew.

M- Rory…

R- Arrête !

J'ai pas voulu être froide et brusque mais…

M- Excuse moi…Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Je t'ai senti ailleurs depuis quelques temps, surtout ce soir.

R- Je suis fatiguée, on parlera demain

M- Eh, dis moi, j'aime pas qu'on se couche comme ça

R- …Je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée.

M- De quoi tu parles…

Et là il a eu l'air de comprendre. Il s'est éloigné avant de s'asseoir.

M- Tu ne veux plus te marier ?

R- …

M- Si tu n'es pas prête, si tu préfères attendre…

R- Je crois pas que nous deux ça va fonctionner.

M- Pardon ? …Explique toi là car je ne comprends plus rien du tout. Comment t'es passé de oui je t'épouse à nous deux ça ne fonctionne pas en 2 jours ? Dis quelque chose !

R- Tu comprends rien ! Tristan…

Il s'était levé, il était debout face à moi, l'incrédulité inscrite sur son visage quand j'ai prononcé son nom, le choc, la peine. Je n'ai pas osé le regarder plus longtemps, j'ai baissé le regard..

R- Je ne t'aime pas comme je l'aime lui.

M- Quoi ?

R- Il faut que tu comprennes, je l'aime depuis que j'ai 15 ans…

M- Tristan ?..T'es ridicule Rory, d'accord c'est ton premier amour mais t'es restée quelque mois avec un type il y a 10 ans et tu veux tout foutre en l'air parce que tu l'as revu ce soir ? Je ne te comprends pas, sois réaliste, il a quelqu'un dans sa vie…

R- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Oui, nous sommes restés 6 mois ensemble quand j'avais 15 ans mais ensuite, à chaque fois qu'on s'est revu, ça a toujours été, comment dire, électrique, explosif. On retombe dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au début de ma 3è année Yale, on s'est remis ensemble, ça a duré toute l'année, on vivait quasiment ensemble. On s'est séparé lorsqu'il a du aller travailler à Londres et puis nous sommes tombés l'un sur l'autre il y a un peu plus de 2 ans et lui devait partir à Los Angelès pour le boulot, moi j'étais en train de construire ma carrière.

M- Et on s'est rencontré. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

R- Je lui ai dit que j'allais me marier et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que j'ai toujours cru qu'un jour je serais Madame Tristan Dugrey.

M- Alors tu vas balancer notre histoire parce que tu l'as revu hier soir ? Tu penses à sa copine ?

Il était déjà en train de ranger ses affaires et moi j'ai commencé à pleurer.

R- C'est mon Tristan…Il m'a dit qu'il m'aime moi, qu'il n'a toujours aimé que moi.

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et puis…

M- …Fais ce que tu veux. Tu me préviendras quand tu voudras récupérer tes affaires à l'appartement.

R- Je suis désolé Matthew, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

M- Vaut mieux que ça se finisse maintenant plutôt qu'une fois mariée parce que tu serais tombée sur lui au hasard d'une rencontre.

R- Tu peux rester, tu ne vas pas partir en pleine nuit.

M- Je vais aller à l'auberge. Je passerais dire aurevoir à ta mère et Luke avant de partir demain matin.

R- Je suis désolée Matt.

Il est parti et je me suis sentie mal et également soulagée. J'ai pris mon portable et je l'ai appelé.

T- Tristan à l'appareil.

R- C'est oui.

T- Rory ?

R- C'est oui.

Et puis j'ai raccroché

3 jours plus tard.

Cassy's POV

Quand Tristan nous a annoncé la nouvelle de ses fiançailles au repas hebdomadaire du dimanche, j'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre d'enfant avant de redescendre, très fière de moi.

Jo- Cassandra, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

C- J'ai quelque chose pour Tristan. Tiens, je savais que tu en aurais besoin un jour

R- Cass ? Tristan ?

T- C'est ta bague.

R- Ma bague ?

T Je l'ai achetée à Londres.

R- A Londres ? Avant…

T- Ouai…Alors Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, tu veux toujours m'épouser ?

R- D'après toi…

6 mois plus tard.

Matthew's POV

Je pars pour le boulot, pour une fois je suis en avance ce qui me permet d'acheter un croissant à la boulangerie en bas de chez moi. Je n'ai finalement pas déménagé ; elle est partie, simplement. Je passe devant le kiosque et mon regard est attiré par un gros titre et une photo.

Luke et Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Danes et David et Joanna Dugrey sont heureux de vous annoncer le mariage de Tristan Jalan Dugrey et Lorelai Leigh Gilmore….

Je n'ai pas lu la suite. Elle est rayonnante comme elle ne l'a jamais été ; elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, Madame Tristan Dugrey

FIN !!!!


End file.
